


Wolf's Pain

by szarabasjka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Stiles' life was pain and loss until he got to the place where pain and sorrow lived.but sometimes all you need is someone that understands you.or the Jane Eyre's inspired fic i offered long ago





	1. we're all the devil incarnated

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I kill someone important to you all, but I needed someone, right?

Stiles never knew happiness as real happiness, when he was eight years old his mother had passed away and his father was in a bad place and Child services sent him away t olive with his only relative; a distant aunt; his mother’s cousin, Aunt Finch. A so called religious lady who was mean and cruel to everyone, and her horrible children Theo, 12 and Donovan who was 10; Theo wasn’t that bad he was selfish and envious but Donovan was violent and he used to beat Stiles the second his mother turned her head away; of course there won’t be a difference since the lady wouldn’t cared anyways.

Aunt Finch thought that Stiles was a test from the lord because why else would she be charged with such an awful kid, always moving and twitching and talking, it was not Stiles fault if he had ADHD, it wasn’t his fault wither if he could do better than his cousins in school even if they were all in the same grade.

When he turned ten -yeah the bitch only had him for two years- They got a book from a friend; the bestiary, it was filled with illustrations of amazing creatures and Stiles itched to read it because he always reads everything.

He took it from the library where Theo and Donovan had been reading it behind their mother’s back; it had been a horrible day with Theo’s team mates bullying him and then Donovan punching him and throwing his food away; at home his aunt caught him sneaking in the kitchen for a snack and called him a glutton and sent him out crying out loud he’ll eat her out of the house; so now here he was with the only comfort of a book to distract his empty stomach Stiles hid behind a curtain knowing his aunt won’t call him any time soon because while her kids were playing videogames she was entertaining a guest.

He never heard his cousin coming, he lost track of time and was at the end of his rope because now his stomach hurt with hunger when the curtain was pulled and his book was taken from his hands as Donovan punched him in the face; Stiles moved forward and tried to get the book back to be slapped by the other boy. It was a reflex, honest to God it was a reflex that he held the hand and bent it as the guys at school do to him, and the second Theo came trying to help his brother Stiles broke and jumped forward punching Theo and straddling him tried to punch him again just to have the older boy holding his hands and pulling him down and kissing trying to get from under Stiles he trust his hips up grinding their crotches together, it meant nothing to Stiles, being so young, but Theo let out a moan; Stiles saw the lust in his eyes and felt something cold down his back; he had heard of bad touches and he was sure this is what the teachers had been talking about; that’s the exact moment when Donovan pulled his shoulder long hair dragging him from his brother and shouted for his mom to come, Stiles struggled and turned around throwing his hand towards Donovan’s face over an d over until his face was bloody and he had to be take away from him by his Aunt’s guest.

“He tried to kiss me and sneak his hand in my pants.” Theo said to justify his hard on

He was tossed into the chapel; a small room where his aunt forced her kids to pray for an hour every night, it only had a small spew and a giant cross. And the window was too small for him to escape, he had made his mind he’d leave; he rather live in the streets than spend one more day here. Not after the way he felt Theo’s thing hardening in his pants as he held Stiles on top

He could hear his aunt outside complaining to Reverend Harris about him. ”you have no idea he’s got no respect for me, he’s always threatening my little angels and I have so many complaints from school.” None of those was true. “That beast is the devil reincarnated, I just know.” She sobbed dramatically. “Tempting my poor Theo, he’s only 14!! How could he try to force him into an unnatural act?”

Stiles was a good kid, a very good kid but he was also strong willed and he has had enough; he was determined to speak his mind. Out of nowhere the door opened and his aunt was dragging him down the hall to where Mr. Harris was waiting.

“This is the burden given to me by my cousin.” She said in a dramatic tone and Stiles looked at her with hate in his eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Stiles!” 

Harris scoffed pissing the kid even more. “That’s not a Christian name…”

“He was named after my late uncle; Myroslaw…” she explained in a hypocrite sweet tone. “It’s a family tradition, as is Theodoric for my own father.”

Stiles’ pressed his angry fists as tight as he could before shouting. “I don’t want a stupid name from a family that left me!”

“You shut up!” Aunt Finch shouted. “You ungrateful child!””

Mr. Harris held her hand. “I see your predicament now… and I agree Mrs. Finch; of course I relieve you from this little monster.” The man turned his beady dark eyes to  
Stiles and his lips tightened in disgust. “Tell me child… do you know what happens with sinners?”

Stiles fought with his need to roll his eyes. “They go to hell…”

“Do you know the ten commandments?” Stiles nodded and recited them. “Honor thy father is one of the.” Stiles nodded again. “It refers to your aunt, since you have nobody else…” and Stiles couldn’t hold the huff. “Your parents abandoned you, you know?” Stiles looked down

“My mom died…” his dad had told him she couldn’t help it, he said so, as he said he couldn’t help leaving too. “ 

“Anyway, you’re a burden for a pious lady like Mrs. Finch.” Stiles looked at her aunt. 

“Ms.” He corrected making her aunt’s mouth gape ridiculously.

Mr. Harris used his cane to hit Stiles in the back of his legs and make him gasp surprised.

“Do you know how to save yourself from hell?”

Stiles nodded and looking straight to his eyes responded. “Keep yourself healthy and not to die.”

The next week he was on a train leaving Aunt Finch’s house forever more. He was sure he’ll never again see that place; and he didn’t even felt sorrow.

“I’m gonna make you a God fearing man.” Harris Had warned; as he drove him by the neck through the crowd at the station. “Or I’ll die trying.”

***

Once stiles had read the first book of Harry Potter at school; is not like Aunt Finch won’t let him read books, okay? Is not like that, she fed him and dressed him, and sent him to the same school her boys went not because she specially cared for Stiles but for what others would say about her; but the second she saw the book in Stiles bedroom she flipped out. Like was he getting weird ideas from the book? “Don’t you dare to compare my household with that book!” She warned while Stiles was kneeling in pop corn kernels as punishment. “You are not special, you are not going to be miraculously saved from this life by devil worshippers, you’re a mundane orphan sent to me as a burden, there’s nothing special in you except the evil that consumes your soul!!”

Stiles might even believe her; because as much as he was sure Beacon Hill; house for troubled –incorrigible- children would be a sanctuary of sorts away from his cousins and his horrible aunt.

The day he arrived noticed it was far different from what he thought. The first thing Harris did was making him stand on a bench and ordered the rest of the kids his age and younger to get around him. “This is the incarnation of evil; he by himself has killed already a family and was poisoning another one; corrupting two innocent boys.” Stiles huffed. “And as you can see he does not know what repent is!” he said. “Ten canes to you Stilinski.” A teacher appeared; he looked as severe as Harris but in some way younger; bulgy eyes and rosy cheeks giving him a more affable look

“What’s this? at least let him settle into his room before punishing him.”

Harris moved closer to him. “is not your place to ell me how to handle discipline among my kids, Finstock, you’re here to teach them math and just that!”

Stiles looked at Mr. Finstock going pale as another huge man entered. “This is Brunski; he’ll deal with you…”

The ten canes were delivered and Stiles had his bottom lip bitten bloody but didn’t elt out the smallest of protests. “It seems like you’re actually incorrigible.” Harris said in disgust after Brunski had finished the punishment.

***

Stiles was given two sets of clothes, thin navy blue pants, two white shirts and one dark blue sweater; he had two pairs of socks and one pair of shoes, one pairt of gym shoes, it was all he had in a chest at the foot of his bed; every day the school personel took one change of clothes to do laundry, so even if it was freezing cold the kids could not wear more than one change of clothes.

Stiles endured it, with a large shawl he found in his chest; it had to be something for the kids too since there was few more for others.

Food was given to them too but Harris enjoyed torturing Stiles too much, one morning Stiles took two bagels after missing dinner because he had been given the task to dust the board erasers and Harris called his name.

“Gluttony is a sin, Stilinski; and you know what you have to do when we are aware of a deadly sin?”

Stiles huffed under his breath. “Try to find sins in others instead of focusing in yours?” most kids laughed at that Harris slapped a hand on the table quieting the whole room.

Finstock hurried in his help. “It’s called heavenly virtues, Stiles, you have to practice a heavenly virtue against deadly sins. ” he said an to the kids. “Help me remember kids.” He ordered as he passed through the tables many kids looking at him with hidden soft smiles. 

“Castitas, temperantia, caritas, industria, patientia, benebolentia, humilitas.” Repeated the enterity of the room much to Stiles surprise, he couldn’t understand all of that.

“Those are the names in Latin…” whispered a girl wearing an ugly little bonnet, to him in a whisper.

“Now that Bobby here has helped you Stiles…” Harris said as Brunski was getting close to him already. “What’s the one you have to practice?”

“Temperance…” whispered the girl. 

“temperantia.” Stiles said softly his eyes casted to the girl at his side, he could see Finstock smiling as Harris frustrated took his glass and sipped from it as if it were poison.

“So be it…” the man said leaving the glass down. “You’ll fast until you understand why gluttony is bad.” Brunski held him by an arm and dragged him out of the room to the hallway where he was set on top of a chair. He spent the whole morning there, when the bell announcing lunch sounded Harris appeared from a door and ordered him to stay there.

Stiles looked at him pissed. “Look at you patience is not your forte either.”

“Not when I’m hungry…” stiles let out and Harris smirked as the kids started filling the hallway towards the dining room. 

“Then you didn’t understand your sins yet.” Harris said and marched away.

Stiles didn’t understand his sin, why was a sin to be a kid and be hungry? Was a sin to an orphan? Was he so bad he didn’t deserve love?

He felt tears filling his eyes; a ten year old being starved and punished without a reason that has to be illegal or something, right? Lunch finished with another bell and the kids started going out of the room, some of them looking at Stiles with fear and pity, until he felt something in his hand, it was warm and soft he turned and saw the girl with the bonnet, she had given him a piece of still warm bread with butter. “Thank you.” he whispered and the girl with the prettiest brightest green eyes ever smiled at him making his stomach flip excited.

Stiles thought he had found his Ron when the girl took off the bonnet letting her hair fall down, it was bright red and it made her look like the cutest girl in the world, his heart skipped a beat and he smiled like an idiot; her name was Lydia and she has been sent there because apparently to her father, she was the devil incarnated. “you’ll find out that many of us are the devil so this place must be hell….” She said whipping her hair back

“Martin…” Harris called. Lydia had a face of pure agony for one second, it was the start of winter and it was already cold enough to have half the kids in the house sick; Lydia was so tinny and skinny that she was cold all the time. “That disgusting mane of yours has grown back huh?” Brunski wasnever far from him and he moved to get something, scissors. “you know what to do.” He said and Lydia just nodded and giving Stiles one last look with tear filled eyes she bent down.

“She’ll get sick!!” Stiles called. ”there’s nothing disgusting in her hair, I think it’s beautiful.” Lydia turned at him and smiled.

“Stiles…” Mr. Finstock whispered but it was too late, less than an hour latter Lydia was shivering with her now buzz cut hair was covered by the bonnet. Stiles had his own buzz cut head uncovered proudly while Lydia smiled at him.

***

That winter was terrible, three kids died with pneumonia and two more were close. Lydia had a cough that didn’t go away but was too afraid to say she had to go to see a doctor since Harris paid doctor’s bills but forced the kids to work to repay him.

At night; once the lights were off Lydia slipped out of the girls’ room into the door across the hall; the boys’ room; and slept with Stiles, to share heat and talk about anything.

If this world has happiness, it has to be in things like this, nights warm and cozy in a bed with someone that likes you; Lydia had kissed his tears in his birthday when instead of a card or anything else stiles got 20 canes for asking more milk for his cereal.

They were waiting for her birthday because by then there will be no more snow and they’ll be warm and school will be over.

“shhh…” Stiles begged when a coughing fit lasted long enough for Lydia to gag and whine, he was wrapping his shawl around her shoulders when noticed blood in her hand. “Tell Finstock…” begged Stiles.

“the other girls…” Lydia whispered. “they talk about the kind of jobs they got after Harris paid for them… I don’t want to have to see men…” she begged, they were hardly 12 but the horrors of the bad things in the world had already reached their ears.

“Okay…” Stiles held her. “Okay.. we won’t say anything… but you will stay with me tonight, so you can sleep warm… or you’ll freeze to dead”

“Okay…” Lydia said smiling with her pouty red lips. “it can’t be that bad, you know? Dying?” she said. “After all heaven is supposed to be great, and warm and you can play and laugh and eat whatever you want… I’d like to go to heaven…” she said kissing Stiles in the temple. “good night Stiles…”

Ms. Morrel had seeing them like this, sleeping together, she just smiled and carried Lydia to her own bed. But this time was different.

She left and it was Finstock who took her away. “what happens?” Stiles asked trying to hold his friend’s hand.

“calm down…” Ms. Morrel held her close in a strange awkward hug; stiles then noticed Mr. Finstock was closing Lydia’s eyes; his friend was dead.


	2. Wolfsbane Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving the only place he knew as home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, i just want to have this out of the way to get to the meaty parts

***  
Stiles was allowed to mourn his friend, Finstock make sure of that, he was allowed to be there when they buried her; and for two days Stilers cried quietly in his room; everything he ever loved was gone now, Mom, dad, Lydia…

One night he woke up and found Mr. Finstock and Ms. Morrel laughing in the hall between the bedrooms sewing the hems of a dozen shawls like the one he had.

“Come…” the lady invited offering him a place near the ligt and a cup of chocolate. “Help us out, Winter is coming and we don’t want anyone else to get cold.”

For Stiles winter and cold weather was the worst, it made him remember he lost his friend and the cold made him realize how alone in the world he really was.

Harris was determined to make him suffer, that was more than obvious; his other teachers tried to prevent Harris from cutting his hair again but Stiles just moved towards him without expression and bent over offering his head. It was like he was more than ever determined to piss his teacher; whenever Harris tried anything with a kid younger than him; Stiles was there to redirect his anger.

“Don’t you fear God, you mongrel!!” shouted Harris as he was hitting him with his cane. Stiles had no expression on his face, as if he didn’t register the pain.

Once he was let go Harris repeated the question and this time Stiles answered. “I don’t believe God wants me to fear no matter the test he sends to me.”

Brunski; the sadistic bastard enjoyed punishing him, until Stiles started growing up; with every passing day he filled up with muscle and one day when he went to deliver the 20 canes Harris always ordered he ended up with Stiles looking straight to his eyes and daring him to try.

“You!!” shouted Harris out of himself in anger. “You’ll pay for this even if I have to…” he never finished his sentence.

In the morning of the first day of summer when Stiles turned 15 Harris died in front of him for a heart attack. Stiles looked down at the body while Brunski tried to help and shouted asking for help, Harris gasping with his last breath to say something and all stiles could think about was. “I’ll make you a God fearing man or I’ll try dying.”

The smile was not something he could control; the words? The words were selected by him:”I’m not afraid of God.”

Harris eyes grew absurdly big and he sagged on Brunski’s arms.

It was like the entire world celebrating the cruel man’s dead because that day the sun shone bright in the sky.

People started whispering behind his back; the guy who killed Harris, so evil he even laughed at him while the principal was dying; so bad he wasn’t even allowed on the funeral. Brunski spreading rumors about him now that he had no power to hurt him anymore.

Stiles bought it; he was bad, and didn’t deserve anything, even if the life of many kids in that place turned for the better it was his fault a man died.

Brunksi left the next day and a younger teacher; Mr. Parrish came into Beacon Hills as gym teacher; just by the way the man allowed kids to run out in the field laughing stiles knew Lydia would’ve loved him. Mr. Yukimura became the principal and even if he was strict he was no cruel and Ms. Morrel and Mr. Finstock were now free to teach the kids better.

Stiles finished his education and since he had nowhere to go he was offered a place in their teaching program, it wasn’t much, but was enough to have something to defend himself in life so he spent three more years studying in the same place. It was almost like having a home; A safe place where he could grief those who left whim without worrying about anything else.

Until he finished his education.

***

Mr. Finstock had him packed and ready, wearing the same simple grey blazer uniform all teachers from Beacon Hills wore and sporting a longish hair than what Harris allowed him he was ready while the man who helped him the most kept giving him advise. “You have to be patient and don’t ever be afraid…”

Stiles looked at him. “I’m never afraid.”

The teacher looked to him with a proud smile. “I know.” And offering the kid his hand he added. “Write me.”

“I will sir…” he said smiling and taking a breath as the car pulled outside the door. Dread filling him at the idea of leaving the only place he had known as a home.

“Good bye Stiles.” Two kids said hugging his middle, Liam and Hayden; adorable things that were best friends and stiles favorites.

“Good bye sweetie…” Mrs. Morrel - Finstock offered him a hug smiling but Stiles didn’t know how to react to the show of affect.

He held his breath until he was on the cab and was driven to the Airport. His first ever plane trip.

***

Stiles used to lie down in the grass in his house, while mom was working in her garden, he used to lay there and watch planes pass, and he used to dream about going in those planes to places; dark thick forests where he will be something like Indiana Jones, or cities where he will find spies and fight crimes; he dreamed in going to Disneyworld and see the eye of London; he dreamed about going hand in hand with his mom and dad.

His first plane trip was far different from that; for a start he was nervous, second; there was this chatty old man next to him trying at all times to make him smile.

The third one came at night, when lights in the entire plane were off, he took the small letter he had with the details for his work; Wolfbane Hall; present himself to the House keeper Deaton, and he’ll be working for Lord Derek Hale, a real Lord; his kid Malia needed to catch up for school and a tutor was needed; besides they lived so far in the country no school was around.

The last he needed was to wake up to find the entire airport covered in snow; the cold biting hard on his bones and making him miserable; it took him ten minutes to find the guy that was sent to take him to Wolfsbane Hall, right when even more snow started falling.

The guy just looked at him took his small bag, offered him a warmer coat telling him that everyone had the weird idea winters were benign here and opened the door. “You’re the new teacher for the little beast huh?” Stiles head whipped to him. “I hope you have thick cane; she’s the devil incarnated.”

“NO KID IS THE DEVIL INCARNATED!” he let out too loud for the confined space. “Adults are assholes that can’t understand them.”

The guy looked at him through the mirror. “Wait to see her; she is actually half a savage.”

Stiles huffed and ignored him until the car stopped, “I can carry my own luggage.” He said taking his small bag and walking to the house, a man and a woman were waiting for him at the door. “Good morning, I assume your Mr. Stilinski… the tutor?” asked the man and Stiles nodded letting out a shiver and a white puff of air as he simply said that yes it was him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Alan Deaton, I’m the property manager, you can call me Deaton, and this is Mrs. McCall, the housekeeper.”

She offered her hand and pulled the boy inside. “Come in, come in, get out of the cold, Deaton move a side…” she had stiles near the radiator by the door and was helping him out of his coat. “Mr. Stilinski… right?” she said with a smile. “It’s so good to finally have a tutor that is willing to deal with poor darling Malia...”

“Call Me stiles, please…” the boy said smiling and rubbing his numb hands together. “I find that is easier for kids to accept me when I’m not using an imposing title on my name.”

“I’m Melissa.” The lady said and turned to Deaton who nodded; she turned to Stiles again and smiled widely. “I’ll leave you now; the kids will be ready to meet you tomorrow, for now you rest…” she left with a nod from across the hall she chirped. “I’ll have something warm for you in your room when Deaton is over with the tour.”

Deaton smiled quietly. “You’ll be fine if you’re in her good grace; she’s a mother for everyone; either you like it or not.” Stiles smiled and marched behind his superior.  
“this is the main house, staff stays in the back house, but you’ll be in this building near the young lady; you must know that there are cameras and security to prevent anyone doing anything to her, and master Hale would have you in jail in seconds if you do as much as to raise a hand on the girl.”

“Good…” Stiles said thinking it was awesome an adult protected his kids that much. Deaton didn’t’ understand and looked at him frowning. 

“Anyway...” the man said turning once more toward the hall they were walking in. “down that hall.” He pointed. “Is the kitchen and the dining room, it’s only used when Lord Hale is here; is not often I must say.”

“Does Lord Hale leave the kid behind?”

Deaton turned frowning once more. “He does his best for every responsibility he has since he is in charge.” And turning to the right he changed subjects. “The library is in the hall, ad a the study room, you’ll be working with Malia and Scott, Melissa’s boy, that way the girl won’t be alone all the time, she’s 11, and the boy is 13; hopefully won’t be a problem for you..?” he moved to the stairs.

“What about Lady Hale?” stiles let out curious. “Is the girl’s mother not here?” 

Deaton stopped and turned to look at him. “there’s no lady Hale since Lady Taliah passed away; Malia was born out of wedlock.” Stiles made a face and nodded.

“That doesn’t change anything.” He said and moved forward. “Do you have personal computers?” Deaton nodded and marched ahead.

“You’ll see the equipment this afternoon the kids are supposed to present a test every Friday to be sent to the board of education.”

Deaton showed Stiles big part of the house in the first three floors but then they got to a new set of stairs leading to a next level the manager stopped. “The house is old and suffered a fire few years ago, upper levels are not ready to be used so you won’t ever go up this stair case, no matter what, and anyone who ventured there had left the house within a day.” He turned around and started walking back to the rest of the house while Stiles stood there for a minute looking up after he heard whisper or rustling sound.

“you have everything you might need in your room but you have to keep the sound of TV and music low, only, you , me and Melissa stay in the main hose, and there has to be silence at all times so we can tend to the girl needs, she comes from a different culture and its shocking for her having loud noises.”

Stiles nodded; he had to try to keep this job and maybe when malia does not need him anymore he’ll be able to get references and maybe a job offer in something else. “it’s okay I’m not used to music or TV anyways…” he said looking the paintings and portraits in the walls 

He was showed his room which was more or less a small apartment; it was the first time he’d have all that space for himself, the first time he’d have his own bathroom, and there was already a tray with hot food waiting for him.

He had no idea how tired he was until he fell face down on the bed and woke up the next day.

He woke up with a blonde girl in dark clothes entered his room singing along with her ipod and stopped with a gasp. “I’m sorry sir I had no idea you were here already.” She made a small curtsy and left.

Stiles got ready as fast as he could and marched downstairs to the kitchen carrying the tray he left empty the day before.

“There you are sweetie.” Melissa greeted him with a bright smile as a girl with a mat of brown hair and fearful eyes looked at him. “This is Stiles, Mal, he’s your new teacher!”

He could see the fear in the girl’s so he did his best to smile. “Hello Malia, I’ve heard you come from a different land, do you speak English?” Melissa nodded behind them and stiles moved to sit on the table where the girl was having breakfast. “mind if I join you? I’m starving!” the girl smiled and turned her face to the bowl with oatmeal.

“how was your first night at Wolfsbane field, and Wolfsbane Hall?”Melissa asked setting a plate in front of him. ham and scrambled eggs and more food in one serving than he used to have the whole day at Beacon hills

“I had the weirdest of dreams.” Stiles let out looking at his plate. “I heard a woman screaming and then she was standing by my bed…” Melissa gasped and turned at him. “Sorry.. I know is weird, I guess is the change, I have never had nightmares like that one before.”

Melissa looked at the door where Deaton was standing and the man moved out of the room in a hurry.

Stiles thought he had said something unacceptable and made a mental note to apologize to the manager later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not being prefise about the geography I'll try to describe thing s in more detail but lets pretend its set in England Ok?  
> and in this word there's no such thing as child services.


	3. Ghosts in the Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone carries their ghosts, and everyone has a monster that breath fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are; they're finally going to meet

*** 

The girl was very behind for someone her age, but was smart and curious and enjoyed everything Stiles tried to teach her; Scott wasn’t there at first, the boy will arrive later in the week from across the channel where he was with his father.

“He’s a superstitious ass.” Melissa said rolling her eyes; “Scared of an old house and a phiswives story.”

Stiles was showing Malia what was she supposed to write down when curiosity got the best of him. “What story?”

Melissa’s eyes grew big and she bit her lips before hiding it and shrugging it off with a gesture. “Nothing.” She said closing her eyes. “There’s this story about the house.” And making mocking spooky hands and using a fake spooky voice she said. “The ghost of the Hales.!!” Malia looked up and giggled. “The cat woman that breaths fire…!!”

“Mrs. McCall!!” it was Deaton standing by the door with a stern face and his lips pressed together. “You were hired to direct the cleaning and cooking staff, not to share gossip about your boss.” Melissa was marching out of the room in two steps while Deaton marched towards Stiles and Malia. “You’ll find out that is better not to pay attention to that kind of malicious stories from ignorant people that have too much time in their hands.” and looking at the curious girl looking at him. “and you better finish your homework or wont’ be any TV tonight.” The man just turned around and marched out while Malia pouted and frowned before returning to her notebook with renewed eagerness. 

Stiles followed the man out of the room. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked direct as he was used to. 

Deaton stopped himself turning with a face of surprise and mild embarrassment. “No; dear boy…” he said and smiled. “This family was huge, powerful and proud and everyone that ever meets the Hale’s is protective of them. Those stories the housekeeper mentioned are disrespectful for the late lady Hale, whom I served since I was as young as you are.” He said taking a breath. “Now I’ve taken upon myself the duty to protect her son and her name.” he said.

Stiles nodded and said he was sorry, surprised for how fierce Deaton’s sense of loyalty was. 

***

Stiles always thought that his life wouldn’t get better than Beacon Hills, after all he had nothing else to compare, he was too small to remember much of his parents before his mother got sick, only days in the garden that got muddled with those other days in the garden when he thought it was a joke but instead were his mother sinking more and more into dementia. If he’d knew back then that those “get out” were really orders to leave her instead of permission for him to play in the garden… but he always thought his mom understood how much energy he had inside. 

He went outside after dinner one of the first days; walking among the naked trees and giant cypress walls; breathing deep into the cold air. He looked around and looked up, in the top floor he thought he saw a woman staring back at him, he covered his eyes from the last of the light to try and see if it was just his imagination when someone cleared his throat startling him.

Deaton once more appeared at his side, seriously the guy had a radar for things he didn’t’ like. “If you think our front yard is pretty you should go to the woods, maybe you’d like to exercise there… running maybe?” he said and turned to Stiles. “I know you have been having nightmares, maybe you need a bit more exercise to rest better.” Stiles nodded and the manager walked away without saying more.

Stiles took the hint for what it was and after that day he ran every morning to escape his ghosts. And it helped.

Early in the mornings huddled in thick sweats and his old washed red hoodie from Beacon Hills he ran listening to nothing more than his breath. Every morning he got tired and red in the face and all happy and felt more alive than in his entire life.

For once in his life the cold meant nothing; just the thing he went through; he was defeating it, finally it was gone. Even if raining stiles went running, because it made him think of the days out in the backyard, at his parent’s home.

Even now when he looks out of the study room’s window into the deserted frozen flower beds he can only think of the hours and hours he spent running circles in the yard, climbing trees and catching bugs without any supervision; he thought those were days of freedom to understand that were days he spent neglected, he remembers how his mom used to hug him smelling like medicines and say she was sorry while she made him fries or even better bought him curly fries. How he craved those hugs and always smiled to her not understanding how he could’ve been hurt or worst while being left alone with his sick mother.

He shook his head, Malia yawned before keeping her reading; history definitely was not her favorite. “Okay...” stiles said checking his watch and noticing it was far past three. “let’s change subject…” Malia groaned closing her book. “Have you read Harry Potter?” she perked up smiling.

“I’ve seen the movies..!”

Stiles offered her the new book he ordered on the mail and received that mere morning; it was his fourth week in Wolfsbane manor and he was celebrating his first paycheck. “The book is so much better!!” teased Stiles. “More details, more action, better lines!!”

Malia was jumping at his side begging to be given the book and as soon as she got it she made a little dance and plunk on the sofa opened it. In the whiteboard at the end of the room a tanned boy with messy hair was working on algebra and frowning frustrated. Stiles turned at him. “Scott, we have went through all that just yesterday; one step back and think before you start writing,” Scott huffed and did just dad before slapping his own face and going at it with ease.

Once he finished and Stiles had praised his work the started picking everything up and cleaning the board when Scott looked at Stiles with a smile. “you know?” the kid said. “when I first heard we’ll have a teacher I thought you would be a stuck up odl guy like Deaton, I wasn’t expecting you…” he said.

Stiles smiled; he was still wearing his usual clothes, he felt comfortable in them, grey pants and shirt, black knitted vest on top to keep himself warm; he felt the cold harshly and Wolfsbane hall was a cold place for him. “I’ll take that you like me?” the young teacher asked smiling and Scott nodded.

“Is like having a brother instead of a pushing niggling teacher.” Stiles smiled more and offered a simple thank you. “I hope you never leave, because except my mom and Deaton everyone leaves Wolf’s Pain hall.”

Stiles faced him with the question about the name. Scott first checked behind as if expecting Deaton would be there. “Lord Derek’s coat of arms has a black wolf and people calls him that, the black wolf..” Stiles had his mouth open in a “O” as the kid kept talking “Did you hear of the fire that destroyed the top floors?” Stiles nodded. “Lord Hale’s family died there, only Lord Derek, his sisters and his uncle survived, Deaton was out that day walking on the fields… he never leaves the house, you know that. “Stiles nodded once more as the kid spoke in soft whispers. “The entire town calls this place the Wolf’s pain because Lord Derek stayed here.” Stiles felt bad for his boss. “I think he blames himself for the fire… and the ghosts that roam the house at night? They say they’re the dead Hales…”

“Scott!” Melissa was at the door and both Stiles and her son jumped scare.

“Dear lord Melissa!!” it was Malia who spoke first. “You startled me!!” he lady smiled and apologized to the child.

“I have news for all of you…” she said and when she had the attention of everyone let out one simple sentence. “Lord Hale is coming.” Mali jumped out of the couch excited and cheering while Scott held his breath. “Oh shush you…” Melissa said jokingly to Scott. 

Stiles was dealing with Malia telling him all the things he had to tell Derek when he arrives and he was paying attention but he also had noticed how upset Scott looked at the idea of the lord arriving.

The next morning Stiles went running in thick fog, it was like the entire land was silent, fog so thick he couldn’t even hear his own steps, only his breathing.

He never saw the giant black shadow approaching.

***

Derek used to love to tease his sister Laura; he used to run into her room and mess with her makeup, mixing colors or hiding batons.

He loved to push her around and then run to mom; his happy place was when mom opened her arms for him as he shrieked escaping a furious Laura. She never got really mad anyways, because Derek never really ruined her stuff, just mess it up a bit and one I’m sorry was enough.

He used to pull Cora up from her cradle and make her dance around the house; the giggles out of the little girl as his father called him out. “you’ll drop her Derek stop…” but he was always careful and Cora loved him so much.

Derek used to fall in love every time, all the time with everyone; he fell in love with his first grade teacher. And then with Page, even if she didn’t love him back.

He was always positive and optimistic always with an easy smile on his face; and he wanted to help people, he wanted to save the world, with the Hale money he could.  
Every time he got to Nemeton the town where his family state was he remembered all of that, he remembers how stupid and foolish and naïve he was.

Remembering the sweetness of Laura’s cookies, or the smores they made every summer after days in the fields, how his father enjoyed his rose garden and his mom got angry when he got to the house all covered in dirt and ruining the floor and they still kissed. How his mom kissed them all smiling and telling them they were her life. The smell of nature, and wet soil stills makes him think on his family.

The thick white fog made him think about the million times he played hide and seek with his uncle and his sisters, when aunt Marie, peters wife used to whistle around to help them find the way back to Wolf’s pain.

He never drives to the state, never, never takes the camaro to the house; he’ll be damn if he’d ruin the perfection of this place with engines. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath thanking the heavens for this, for peace quiet and a moment on his own when the horse bristled.

Corey was the most calm and well mannered horse he ever rode, only two years old and easy to control but right now? It was like the thing in front of them turned him into something different. “Calm Down! Corey…” he shouted seeing white and red in a small shadow in front of him as he fell to the floor and the horse escaped away.

He cursed loud and angry, who the hell was roaming among his land? Was it true? Was it a ghost? Maybe it was her; finally finishing her job.

“Are you okay?” the voice was from a boy.

“What are you? A demon? A freaking witch?”

The boy shook his head no.”I’m so sorry, I was just… I use to run in the mornings, it was not my intention to startle your horse.”

Derek finally looked up and blinked stupidly at the whiskey colored eyes, something magnetic, special in his calm nature. “what are you doing here? This is private property…” he said defensive.

The boy half smiled polite. “I know I work for the owner of this land I’m the tutor for Wolfsbane manor.”

Derek nodded; this kid had no idea who he was. “A monster that hale, huh? Everyone says he’s bitter and ugly, and a monster…”

The kid shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t believe in monsters.”

“You’re not afraid of him? Of what they say about him?”

Once more the broad shoulder rose. “I don’t listen to rumors, I don’t really care for what people say about others, I find that most of the time they lie. I haven’t met him yet, I’d decide once I see him; he can’t be that bad or that cruel…”

Derek tried to get up with a half smile on his brooding face, it felt weird the feeling of pulled muscles on his face but the pain pulled him down again with a pained gasp; his ankle was on fire. “Damn it!!” he said startling the boy. “Come here kid, help me up.” For a minute whole the kid did not move from where he was standing and Derek turned at him thinking that he could snap the kid in half if he actually used him to stand straight. “Help me up boy!!” he pressed and then finally the boy moved. 

“Don’t call me boy...” the kid said as if the word was dirty.

“What I’m going to call you then?” he said groaning in pain. “You bewitched my horse, are you some kind of magical creature? Do you even have a name?” he teased seeing how the boy’s face had no change in expression, as if he didn’t’ feel anything at all.

Derek offered his hand and the touch of those fingers made his stomach jump. “What’s your name then…” he pressed as the boy pulled him up, they were closer in height than he thought and the boy’s eyes were fix on his for a little bit.

 

“Stiles...” the boy said, Stiles Stilinski was a riddle, a puzzle for Derek, the kid that showed no fear.


	4. Lord Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles feels like he's found his new tormentor

***

Stiles arrived to Wolfsbane manor sweating and gasping with a relieved smile on his face; he always smiles like that after he went running. This time thought one of the maids was waiting for him at the door. “Mrs. Melissa asked me to tell you that lord hale has arrived, that you should bath and get ready; you’ll have breakfast with him and Lady Malia.”

He nodded and ran to his room, he passed the door and found his drawers open, stuff was out of place and the shawl he carried with him, the one he was given by Morrel and Finstock was on the floor. He took it and found a tear on the fabric, as if someone had crossed it with a knife. He gasped and frowned pissed. 

He bathed and carried the shawl with him to the kitchen as soon as he passed the door he faced Melissa. “Who was in my room while I was out?” he asked, the bed was made and the towels were clean; someone had been there. 

“Just me sweetie, why?” she said tasting something on a spoon and turning to face him; Stiles held the fabric up showing the tear. 

“My clothes are thrown around and this has been cut.” 

Melissa paled a bit. “I-I… I can’t believe I’ve been so careless…” she said her eyes flying to Deaton at the table. “I’ll fix it…” Deaton got up and looking at Melissa nodded and left the kitchen.

“I just... I can do it myself.” Stiles hugged his shawl close and moved to get a glass of water.

Melissa got close. “Don’t be mad, I’m sorry, it was an accident…” she said trying to touch him but Stiles jumped away startled.

“Don’t worry…” he said as serene as usual. “I’m just…” he had no idea of how to explain the need he felt to speak, he learnt to control the things he said, even his hands were moving on their own accord. He was furious so instead he only smiled, turned around and marched away.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door letting out a sigh; Malia was sitting on his bed looking distraught and holding a brush and hair bands. “Help me please? Derek won’t like my hair like this…” he said and offered him brush and bands and Stiles swallowed hard and let out a huff moving ahead to help her. 

“Why you think he won’t like it? Is he mean to you?” he asked wanting to have a better idea on how his boss acted around his student.

Malia shook her head. “He says I have my mom’s hair and hates it tied up…” Stiles only nodded and did his best to have it down and perfect.

Deaton knocked on his door and told him lord Hale was waiting for them at the breakfast parlor and stiles guided Malia by the hand steeling himself for whatever was to come.

***

The door opened and the first Stiles noticed was the closed drapes, why would anyone want to block the light room outside when there was even a slight chance of natural light?

“Derek!” Malia chirped and ran to the man standing by the table with open arms for her as he left a cane against his leg.

“Hello kid, how are you?”Stiles half recognized the voice; he stood there at the door. “”Is this the amazing teacher you keep writing me about?” Lord Hale moved limping and supporting his weight on a cane towards the light and Stiles finally could see his face. It was the man he meet on the fog.”Hello Mr. stilinski.” The Lord said and waved for Stiles to get close. “I’m sorry I had you two waiting but something startled my horse this morning and I required a visit from the doctor previous to breakfast.” He said with a cruel looking smirk on his face.

“Oh Derek…” Malia hugged him once more and the man turned t the girl patting her back.

“Don’t worry Mal, I’m fine, it’s a sprained ankle.” The man said once more fixing his eyes on the boy in front. “Thanks to someone who helped me up and brought Corey back, I’ll be just fine.” Stiles was still looking from his place near the door. “Do come in, Mr. Stilinski.”

Malia held Derek’s hand. “His name is Stiles…” she offered in a loud whisper.

Derek looked at her and smiled. “Really?” and turning to the tutor. “There’s a different name in his resume.” His lips twisted at the pull on the muscle on stiles jaw.   
“Come closer Sir, you’re not having breakfast standing at the door and I’m starving.” he said Malia made a growl like sound and both laughed. 

Stiles moved slowly into the room wondering why he didn’t searched his boss’ face on google or something, he wouldn’t be this surprised, he could be able to hide the twitching.

“You are a quiet one; Mr. Stilinski.” Lord Hale taunted.

Stiles didn’t change his expression. “I just don’t have anything to say…”

Lord Hale looked at him letting go of Malia so the girl could sit. “let’s start then, you horse enchanter.” The lord said smirking. “I’m Lord Derek Thomas Ethan Hale. Owner of Wolfsbane Hall and Wolfsbane field, and everything in this county.” He looked away bored. “and I also have full custody of Malia…”

Stiles nodded and waited until he was asked something, Lord Hale looked at him intently as if trying to unravel the mystery the boy was.   
"you are very quiet indeed, Mr. Stilinski.” Lord Hale said and limped his way to the table offering Stiles the chair at his left with one gesture and the boy sat. a maid got in the room and presented Lord Hale with his plate and then Stiles and Malia, it was as usual more than stiles was used to eat and he set part of it on a side of his dish without even thinking about, as if saving it for later; usually in the kitchen he passes part of his plate to Scott the bottomless pit stomach of a teenager more than happy to have half a serving more.

“is the food of my house not of your liking?” Derek asked letting his fork fall on the table. Stiles looked at him startled a little bit intimidated.

“The food is just fine, delicious, actually, but I’m not used to eat this much sir, and as much as I begged Mrs. McCall to reduce my portion she insists on…” he waved a hand without control for first time in years. “Well… feed me like she does with her son.” The idea of being another son for Melissa was just too new and strange it made him smile.

Lord Hale was once more looking at his face when he raised his eyes. “Enough to make you smile I see… something I couldn’t achieve.” He took the fork again. “Why would you smile to your boss? The monster does not deserve a smile.” The man stabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it in his mouth chewing noisily.

“Derek that’s not polite.” Malia said as she took small bites of her own food.

Lord Hale turned at her. “What happened with the wolf pup I had when I left?”

Malia giggled. “She is a lady and has to act like one, right Stiles?” Stiles found his mouth dry as sand as he nodded waiting for the Lord’s retort.

“I’ll be damn, he’s right, he’s doing a fine job, maybe paying as much as I am paying is actually a good thing...” green –gold eyes turned at him. “maybe a tutor from a fancy place is actually a good thing.” Stiles wanted to leave the room, he even checked his watch as he tried to rein his fingers that were tapping nonstop on the table; he needed to get out. This man, this lord looked at him in a ways that were uncomfortable for him. 

Malia left the table as soon as she was done saying she had to get her books back to the study room. “Why are they not in the study room?” Lord hale said loud and serious.

“I had to read about the revolution… and I decided to take notes too.” She informed and turning to Stiles. “And also I finished the third chapter of the second book.”

“Great!” Stiles said. “Wait for the next part the way they get to the school is hilarious!” Maia covered her ears and ran saying she didn’t want to know before reading.

Stiles let out a soft small chuckle as she ran out of the room and then took his napkin ready to leave the room too. “Wait. Mr. Stilinski…” Lord Hale let out in a gruff looking at him. “I have a couple questions for you.”

Stiles faced the man and waited; the Lord kept looking at him; just as serious, just as harsh as the first time.time passed and Stiles started feeling nervous. “What do you want to know sir?” he said finally pressing a hand against his jiggling leg. 

“Do I make you nervous Mr. Stilinski?” Lord Hale was looking at the leg and Stiles shook his head no. “Are you happy here? Do you need anything else to feel at home?” Stiles shook his head no furiously before using his words

“I have everything I need sir, and more; I-I I have more than I was expecting when I originally applied for the job.”

Lord Hale nodded, his mouth twitching under the crossed hands he used to hide it. “good, good! I see progress in that girl when others had failed, and is not done by fear, she’s… eager to learn but stubborn and does not please people just because…”

Stiles nodded. “I know, I believe she has a very strong personality and instead of considering it a failure I think is an asset to be protected and used.”

Lord Hale smiled then. “She’s not mine, you know? She has Hale in her, yes but I believe she is my uncle’s… the who-” he cut himself. “Her mother came here claiming she was mine and wanting to stay here. ” Stiles just blinked not knowing what to say. “I had to keep her, not the mother thought, she was…. More than just inappropriate; but she had to stay; the other option was to send her to a boarding school or some kind of center and…”

Stiles finally said something out of pure need. “Those are not places for a kid with family; no place for kids at all…” he let out passionate.

Lord Hale nodded. “Agree…” once more the lord tried to get up and Stiles felt compelled to help him steady himself, so close he could smell the Lord’s expensive aftershave. “Deaton called to my attention that you have not many things; your family will send you more?”

Stiles blinked thinking on his stuff being moved and his shawl ruined. He let go of Lord Hale. “No, sir; I don’t have a family, it’s just me.”

“It’s their choice or yours?” asked the lord not taking the hint about Stiles being alone in the world.

“I believe the Lord’s; Sir.” He said polite. It was ingrained in him after years having to answer like that to teachers and to Harris. The only people cruel enough to ask over and over about his family had been Mrs. Finch and Harris and Stiles had the dread impression that lord hale would be the next tormentor.

“Did you grow up in Beacon Hills?” Stiles just nodded waiting for the assumptions people always make when he tells them that. “Did you meet Harris?” Stiles nodded. “He was a bastard. And a monster; as monstrous as I am. Haven’t you heard?”

Stiles smiled and nodded but added. “Nobody is as monstrous as Harris was; I know I was there when he died.”

Hale looked at Stiles closely, impressive eyebrows furrowing high. “The first honest smile I see and came when you speak about a dead man… ”

Derek saw as Stilinski face lost all color; eyes startled and bewildered in surprise. “I didn’t mean to…”

Lord Hale motioned a hand dismissing whatever he was about to say. “You should go check on Malia, that girl will be swinging from a curtain or out of a window if not controlled.” He said, too much and too close, this boy had more in him than he thought.

***

Scott had many things from the kitchen on a basket as they gathered outside for an afternoon of nature and entertainment; as Stiles as called it.

“First!!” Stiles had a jar full with something white and bubbly. “What do we call this?” he started explaining as if it were a game the difference in solutions to Scott. 

Deaton, Melissa and a big part of the house staff were all gathered around the garden watching the science circus; as Malia had named the event. While Scott was dealing with mixing solutions and understanding gradients and densities, Malia was fighting water in all its states with the help of a steaming pot of tea, a bunch of ice cubes and lemonade.

Suddenly the boy let out a strangled cry and backed away while white goo jumped to the sky ending in an amazing column of what looked like whipped cream and the people around let out amazed gasps and Aah’s and Ooh’s before ending in a crowd of laughter.

Malia had her gloves on when opened an envelope with the steam from the pot and read inside a piece of paper set by Stiles that had her laughing out loud.

Stiles was already cleaning when Lord Hale appeared by the door; the staff disappeared in seconds as the lord got to the snowed garden. “I see you’re also learning a lot…” he commented as Scott got pale and stiff; Stiles noticed it and moved protectively between the man and the kid. 

“Scott is a smart pupil, Sir; I assure you he’s far ahead other kids his age.”

Scott mumbled something about carrying the stuff he had taken back to the kitchen and disappeared while Malia got close to Derek with her note. It was actually a drawing, it was a portrait of the girl sitting on a flying broomstick. “what’s this?” the lord said holding the drawing between his fingers, Stiles stiffened at the scorn in the words. 

“Just a silly drawing I did for her, it’s from the book she’s reading to improve her vocabulary.”

Lord Hale sneered at the picture. “you have her hair right, just like her mother’s.” Malia held her breath and looked down. Stiles noticed it and moved to her. “Her smile is just perfect too, the smile of pure joy she only shows when you give her something she really wants.” He gave the drawing back to the girl. “What picture you copied?” he asked and Stiles felt offended.

“None, it is a drawing I did while she was having dinner a week ago…” Stiles moved to gather his stuff too as one of the guys in charge of the garden was already carrying tables and baskets into the house. “Now Malia…” he turned to the girl. “get inside and change into something dry and warm, we’ll continue after lunch.” The girl just answered with a soft yes sir and with a small unnecessary curtsy he ran into the house waving his drawing.

“You’re an artist I see…” Lord Hale said stopping Stiles as she was about to walk away; the young tutor turned and faced him with those amber eyes that looked like pieces of bright glass.

“I draw a bit, yes.” Stiles said wanting to disappear. 

“Do you know about music sir?” Lord Hale kept going. Stiles said he knew a bit. “Languages…?” 

Stiles blushed. “Just a bit of Spanish, Portuguese and French; sir.”

Lord Hale let out a snort. “Perfect little teacher you are, huh? Like a perfect well educated wife that knows a bit of everything.” He chuckled as he added. “Wonder who’d be the lucky man you’re pointing your charms to.”

Stiles felt offended it was not his intentions to point his supposed charms to anyone. “Is not my intention to marry!” He said and once more turned to leave thanking the Lord because his employer finally decided to stop teasing him.

He was finally breathing more calmly when the same growl of a voice sounded right behind him, almost against his back. “Do you not want to be loved?”

Stiles felt frustrated and fed up, what was with this man and his need to antagonize him. “I think love is often over valuated; unnecessary… if you ask me…” he said frowning, why would anyone love? It was only heartache and pain, and loss, why would one risk themselves to it?

“I agree…” the man said obviously bitter inside. “Those who claim to love you just use you for their benefit.” Lord Hale passed by his side barely touching his hand in his haste; leaving Stiles standing at the door confused and with his heart stammering desperate.


	5. The ghost and the Beast of Wolfsbane Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monsters are real, and ghosts are real too; they live inside of us and sometimes they win.  
> \- Stephen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will see more of the house and the lands than he thought.

***

By dinner time the casted Sky had turned into a heavy storm, lighning and thinder making every bit of the house tremble; Stileswas not afraid but didn’t like it, he made his way to the kitchen through halls and stairs and once there helped Scott setting the table for the staff; as his mother served dinner at the house; they were talking about mythological creatures when Melissa entered the kitchen. “Stiles, lord Hale wants you to join him and Malia for dinner.” she turned to one of the maids. “Set place for him at the table.” The blonde girl, Erica rolled her eyes and ran to get things ready. 

Stiles blinked, he felt nervous he didn’t’ want to go. “Do I have to?” he let out like the kid at Mrs. Finch’s house.

Scott chuckled. “Nobody ever tells no to him, I bet he’ll freak out.”

“Honey…?” his mom warned him before turning to Stiles. “It’ll be fine, I’ll be checking on you all the time.” she said passing a hand over Stiles arm startling him, he frowned at the touch and steeling himself to another interrogation marched to the dining room.

When a lightning illuminated the house as if it were daylight and the power went off the entire house let out a gasp of surprise, but not Stiles; he just kept walking as if nothing were different.

He marched into the dining room before his resolution wavered and found that Deaton and Lord Hale were talking. “If there’s need for it, get things ready for someone else to take care…” Lord Hale said before Stiles were noticed. “I just don’t want to have to deal with her; or have her roaming around the house making noise.”

Stiles cleared his throat angry, was the lord talking about Malia?

Deaton moved to him angry. “You must announce your presence before barging into rooms you were not invited to!” the manager said frowning angry.

“He’s having dinner with us.” Lord Hale let out amused. “I find his company amusing.” Stiles saw how staff was setting lamps around the room and informed the power won’t be back until morning.

As someone set plates Malia entered the room, marched near Lord Hale who hugged her and whispered something to her. “I’m not scared; not anymore.” She said hugging him tight before moving to her chair.

Dinner with Lord Hale was not pleasant; the man had a penchant for uncomfortable questions that had stiles’ monsters standing behind his chair and whispering things to him.

“So, tell me have you ever loved someone?” he asked and Stiles answered with a quiet no. “I doubt it, there’s always someone; it always feel like something you’d have forever before is taken from you…” a maid took his plate and replaced it with another; stiles didn’t even feel the taste of it “So; tell me who the one you loved was?”

Stiles coughed a bit on his water. “No one…” he mumbled.

“A girl I assume… did she died? Did she leave you for someone else? Or was it an unrequited love?” Stiles took the glass of wine given to him and emptied in two fast gulps.

“What your mother looked like?”, “did your father died too?”, “how was like to grow up in Beacon Hills?”, “have you ever considered having kids?”

By the time dessert was served Stiles had a knot on his throat and every bit of food tasted like ashes. Malia was already yawning and her eyes were closing. “Let’s go to bed Mal…” Stiles said as he tried to get up and present his excuses but Lord Hale’s hand moved fast getting so close to him he pulled his away startled

“NO!” Lord Hale let out harsh startling Malia and moved his hand for Melissa to come closer. She nodded and waited a moment as the girl said good night and was kissed by Lord hale who also said he will go see her ina bit before Melissa took the girl with her after giving Stiles a weird look, something like dread and pity in them and Stiles’ skin turned into goosebumps. Lord hale took a long drag of his wine glass emptying completely and moving to grab the bottle once more. He offered wordlessly to Stiles and the boy refused not used to it.

“You’re my guest for Dinner Mr. Stilinski, and I bet you’re just happy to have an adult to talk to that is not always talking about domestic chores.” Stiles smiled polite, even if in his head he wanted to scream that talking about domestic chores was just fine for some peace. “How do you find Wolf’s pain hall?” Lord hale asked not really looking at him, his attention fix on the bottle as he poured even more of the blood looking liquid.

“It’s quite impressive… the state… I mean...” Stiles said fidgeting with his napkin and desperate to leave.

“Don’t you think it’ll be better if we remodel the entire house to be modern?” Stiles saw a flash of green and gold directed at him for a second as he moved in his chair.

Stiles let out a sigh and got up. “Not my place to say Lord Hale, since I’m only a low employee in here.” He felt his knees weak when Lord Hale imitated him and moved closer holding his weight on a cane with a black wolf on the handle.

“I said you’re my guest Mr. Stilinski, and is my duty to escort you to your room… it’s just the polite thing to do.”

Stiles tried to find an excuse any excuse. “No need sir!”

Lord Hale smiled holding the lamp that was on the table and led the way for Stiles.

Stiles was walking one step behind his employer as they just left Malia’s bedroom down the hall from Stiles; she saw as Derek prayed with the girl and kissed her good night before leaving her with a glowing lamp. Why someone who treated the girl like this would want to have someone else so the kid won’t make noise. “Good night Stiles…” Malia said smiling as Lord Hale left the room. “Sweet dreams.” She said as Stiles offered a fast good night. 

Now here he was thinking about the number of books he had read about times when this was the norm, a lamp and dark halls. It was like walking into their pages. “I think you didn’t enjoy dinner with me… and Malia, Mr. Stilinski.”

“I did sir…” he lied as his head snapped to the right; he had caught the movement at the corner of his eye; he stopped and turned ignoring whatever Lord Hale was saying.

“Mr. Stilinsli...”Lord Hale was at his side. “What happen…?” 

Stiles stuttered a bit at the closeness of the other man. “I just… I thought I saw someone… a…” he didn’t want to say ghost, but the shadow made him think of that. 

The lord gasped and held Stiles arm, the boy turned to look at the point where the lord was touching him. “Come on.” For a second he wondered if the man believed in ghosts; more when he heard what he was saying. “I’ll escort you to your room…” he said his vice sounding different, strained somehow. “I don’t want you to see a ghost and get all scared.” 

“I’m not easy to scare.” Stiles said only half offended at such an idea until something rustled the curtains behind them and Lord Hale moved fast as the lamp went off and the man cursed, instinctively Stiles hand flew ahead not really well acquainted with the house yet, Lord Hale held his fingers as if he knew he was searching for something and pulled the hand to his elbow. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Stilinski, the one who is not easily scared.” He said; laughter on his voice. ”I got you.” Stiles were steered towards his room as Lord Hale finally had the lamp on once more. 

Lord Hale’s eyes glowing in the light. “You’re still shaking, Mr. Stilinski, I don’t know if I should leave you as upset as you are…”

It was right, part of him wanted to be left alone to collect himself, but the biggest part of him felt the same dread he felt at Mrs. Finch’s house where Theo used to torture him telling a very young Stiles giants were coming to eat him whole and that thunders were them. “I’ll be fine, sir...” he said but a shaky breath finished his sentence.

“Okay…” Lord Hale said serious, “then do this for me and keep me company a bit longer…” Stiles nodded. “Tell me something Mr. Stilinski, anything, something nobody else knows…”

Stiles looked at his hand still on the lord’s elbow and pulled it away. “I-I…” he took a breath. “Only Harris called me Mr. Stilinski, and I hate It.” the boy said finally making the lord’s eyebrows climb to his hair line.

“Okay… how should I call you then?” the lord offered his face soft for once and that threw Stiles off.

“I believe that kids respond better to an adult who has not an imposing Tittle in front if their name.”

Lord Hale smiled wolfishly. “I’m not a kid…” he stepped closer to stiles almost passing the threshold into the tutor’s room making the boy jump one step behind.

“Stiles… everybody calls me Stiles…”

They heard a sound, a rustle of fabric and both turned. “Good night Stiles.” Lord Hale said not looking at him but walking out. “Lock your door.” He backed away leaving Stiles with the lamp in his hand. 

Stiles saw as the door closed and he let out a breath clenching and unclenching his hand. “Jesus Christ…” he said blinking.

“Lock it!” the lord’s voice sounded and stiles startled jumped ahead and turned the bolt, it went on with a loud click. “Good night Stiles. Sweet dreams.” He heard as Lord Hale’s steps left the hall.

Stiles got ready for bed as usual, quietly and methodically; he washed his face after brushing his teeth and while drying his hands he looked at the right one, the one the Lord had taken with such care for a man as callous as he was. He noticed it and frowned to his reflection. “Stop you stupid he was just teasing you.” he said to himself and went to bed.

That night it was easy for him to fall asleep since he was not used to wine and had two full glasses out of nervousness. In his dream someone was banging his door shouting and growling like a beast; maybe it was just the wine, or maybe it had been the scare he had when the power was off.

He got up a bit late without an alarm; he got dressed and went running as usual, needing it more than any time before.

On his way out noticed that the house usually quiet and calm when he was going out was already busy, people coming and going and the smell of fresh paint in the air.

“Deaton?” he asked getting closer to the manager as he was ordering the crew of men to go to the second floor.

“Good morning, I hope you had a good night?” he asked; obvious in his face the lack of sleep.

Stiles rather not mention his nightmares at a moment like this but noticed Melissa coming behind. “Stiles!” the lady let out sounding surprised. “Going out I see..!” she said smiling and offered Deaton a cup of coffee. 

“Yes, I’ll be back in an hour, as usual…” he said but then both Deaton and Melissa turned at him with matching worried faces. “be careful out there.” They said and looked like they both regretted the words.

Stiles smiled. “Careful With what?” he asked smiling. He could see how tense Deaton’s face became as if he was fighting with the answer. But Melissa came to help him.

“Lord Hale is riding out there, be careful sweetie, we all heard how you two met and nobody wants another accident.” Stiles smiled and waving at them left the house.

Stiles knows about them, those who hire tutors or teachers and nannies and then make romantic advances on them, those who entitled by their money and their good looks to use those under them as toys, many of the boys and girls he went to school with had known of someone who suffered in the hands of those bosses; maybe the worry in Deaton and Melissa is because Hale is the new one in the house, after all he never knew what happened with the previous tutors except that there had been many.

His hour passed by in a blink he was far into the dry cold woods when his clock beeped making him know he had to go back, as he turned he noticed a large animal roaming the lands and he got still, there was no wind and he was quiet, maybe the thing… some kind of dog won’t see him.

The beast raised his head and his eyes gleamed red in his direction. Stiles turned around and started running, running desperate, praying in his head not to be killed by the monster.

 _“You’ll be the victim and I’ll be the monster...” Donovan used to say as he forced him to play with him. “So I’ll catch you and kill you.”_ Stiles closed his eyes and kept running feeling the solid punches his cousin delivered in him every time and how his mother always laughed at how funny their games were; ignoring Stiles cries and tears and bruises.

Something else he heard now; the sound of the thing breathing behind him, chasing him, trying to catch him. “Please, please…” he begged. “Please don’t let it kill me.”

Suddenly something took him by the shoulder and he went down to the floor.

*** 

Finstock had always been the one in charge of the injured kids; it was not his fault that his idea of helping was giving long boring speeches about brave people who could have handled the pain much better.

Nurse Claudia could be a bit cold but was never mean or caused pain unnecessarily; Stiles had to visit her quite often after punishment in the hands of Brunski and she allowed him to stay there and shooed the bully teacher away with just few words, she gave Stiles a popsicle often; sometimes a cup of warm sweet milk before sending him off, she was the only one that hugged him; the only one that had seen him cry.

Not even when he landed on hard frozen soil and scraped palms, knees and cheek and fearing it’ll be his last day on earth he cried, he just doesn’t know how to anymore.

“Stay where you are until it goes…” it was Lord Hale holding him down; he was shirtless and a pair of jeans wet in places was only he was wearing. “Did it hurt you?” 

Stiles just shook his head trying to see where the thing was. “Don’t move…” the man said and Stiles noticed the rifle in his hand. “I thought we didn’t’ have to deal with that thing anymore…” the lord said. Stiles noticed there was no cane anywhere.

It felt like forever before Deaton and two of the male staff – there were like 15 in the house- came to pick them up in a car. 

“My Lord!!” the man said offering Derek a coat and his cane and taking the rifle with him. “what..” his eyes flew to Stiles covered in bruises and dirt. “What happened?”

“it was after him, why are you running this far from the house anyway?” The man asked to a still too startled to shaken Stiles.

“I don’t know; I never come to this side of the woods…” Stiles remember then; in his dream the woman with the white gown told him to find her here. 

Lord Hale noticed his expression of mild terror and moved to hold his arm. “let’s go back to the house we both need to rest.” The whole journey back Stiles was very aware of the hand holding him, not letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think. any comment? any idea?  
> am I going too slow? it was supposed to be 5 chapter whole but at this rate there will be at least 10 since I try to edit and always find bits that need to be enhaced.
> 
> so I'd love to hear your opinions guys.


	6. Every Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once things were good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the Ala into the badlands explanation

***

Stiles showered and changed but taking care of his hands was hard, a knock on the door make him turn and find Deaton there, the man got close without a word took care of his face, the worst of it had been wiped in Lord Hale’s expensive handkerchief and Stiles made a note to himself to wash it and give it back personally, the manager moved then to his hands and knees. Once he was done the man looked up straight to his eyes and nodded softly. 

Stiles let out a mumbled thank you and started tying his tie. Deaton didn’t leave; he stood there looking at Stiles through the mirror. “What did you see out there in the fields?”

Stiles looked startled at the Manager and bit his bottom lip. It took him several minutes to finally be able to put in words his ideas. “I saw a thing… a canine of some kind, too big to be a regular dog, not even a Great Dane… thicker and…” an unexpected shiver ran down his back. “I think it followed me by the smell.”

Deaton got one step closer. “Did it follow you?”

“I-I… I think…” Stiles was not sure, he heard the panting, yes and growls but he never even heard the steps. “I think it did, I ran… and then lord hale was there…” he had to fight the need of his mouth to twist in a smile. For a second for just one second he felt safe near the man.

“I’m sorry I told you it was okay to go running, this was never my intention…” the manager let out remorseful and sounding honest. Stiles looked him straight in the face. “I’m sorry, and I’ll give you a key to the gym if you’re too scared to go running…”

“I’m not scared.” Stiles said fast. “I’ll just have to be more careful but unless you order me not to, I will go running again tomorrow.”

Deaton looked at Stiles as if he thought the kid was an idiot, but also as if he were a brave idiot and with a half hidden smile and a nod the man left the room.

Stiles snorted a bit at the way his hand touched the crook of his elbow where Lord Hale had put his hand all the way to the house. “Stop!!” he said to himself. Sobering up as he marched to breakfast.

Malia wasn’t up and he was left alone with Lord Hale. “Apparently Malia got sick.” The lord informed, and yeah Stiles remembers the girl sniffling for a couple days now, “If you want you can visit her after we eat, but I decided to cancel school for her for the day.” The man had his eyes glued to Stiles hands covered in bandages; “that way you can rest too, since your ordeal this morning was obviously frightening.”

“I’m not scared Sir.” Stiles let out sure.

“Hope you don’t mind. Mr… Stiles.” He let out a breath and smiled to himself. “I’m not used to treat people by their given name, even less a nickname, but I like yours, it gives you… ” And making a motion with his hand he let out the word he was turning in his tongue. “Character!” he added and Stiles nodded not knowing what to say and sat as a maid put a plate in front of him, he said thank you and offered Erica a soft smile.

“You may leave.” Lord Hale barked and the girl ran out. Melissa caressed her arm as she passed by in a rush; Stiles gave the man a severe look for a second before taking his fork and starting eating without a glance to his master.

“Do you know anything about my family?” he asked blunt and Stiles looked up surprised; after a second of silent contemplation he moved his head from side to side. “Nobody told you about the fire?”

Stiles understood there was no need to deny it. “I heard a fire killed people in this house but that’s all I know…”

“Aren’t you curious?” The lord was looking at his plate, as if this conversation was as uncomfortable to him as it was for Stiles; it was heart breaking, as if the man were suffering more than he needed too, Stiles felt pity for the man.

“Not really…” Stiles let out not wanting him to remember painful things, he knows how it feels to remember sad things; so he moved to get more coffee hissing as his hand got in contact with the harsh metal of the pot in front of him when Melissa ran to help him. 

“Let me dear…” she said and Stiles turned at her smiling as thank you, he dared to look to Lord Hale to notice something in the man a yearning he knew well. A need he had felt when a kid.

***

Back in the dark days – is not that long ago but still- when humans thought they were entitled to destroy the earth, when global warming was dismissed as a plot to ruin some countries economy, when we thought we were the only thing important on earth; when love and loyalty just vague concepts; when we tried to kill every creature and plant on earth; we as race were faced with a crossroad, either to end our existence or to do something to change it, for a start a big powerful country fought against bigotry and hate and it pushed things together, finally we united, it was the beginning of a new era, an era where nature and respect were more important than lust and greed.

It was a good dream, after all and it all started with the second President Obama; She did her best to turn her country first and then the world into a better place. Many leaders joined in and finally seemed like things would improve for us.

Sadly it didn’t last long, those power hungry always find a way to ruin things, right? And things went south when they decided to fight against WWU (World Wide Union; replacement of the UN disjointed mess)

It took only a decade or two to have things back on track, even if it was a huge back step for freedoms and rights for some, it was like going back to the Victorian days in some ways, except that Women had rights, and equality racially speaking was a reality now, fossil fuel was not profitable anymore and nature was respected, that’s when the rumors started, creatures born in laboratories; made by those powerful enough to dare to play God; those who thought themselves above laws, creatures designed and programmed to kill opposition leaders. Nobody could prove that, absolutely nobody had ever found proof of those but fear escalated, families who could afford it moved into open lands away from cities and the risk of violence and confrontation between opposing bands or this things to be near them; what if it were real? What if it was contagious? What if those couldn’t be controlled?

It was in that era that a boy was born, a boy with the kindest soul, and the softest heart, his dreams to turn the world into a better place made him travel with his uncle since he turned 16; he went back in less than a year and he regretted everything so much.

He sat by a widow now as he watched out; in the front yard Scott was paying with a ball; he tried to engage Stiles on the game but the tutor was completely useless; the boy was graceless and it was somewhat endearing.

He wished he was still the boy his mother called a dreamer, instead of this bitter shell, wished he knew how to laugh and smile instead of getting angry and jealous at someone enjoying his lands.

He had a hand against his lips, if he tried hard enough he still could feel it; the warmth he felt on it, he sat there until Melissa called her son and Stiles into the kitchen and smiled as the teacher raced the kid making him laugh loud and joyful. He sat there until a knock on his door called him back to reality away from the countless times he had run that same space with his sisters and cousins even his uncle, those who now ignored him. 

He had the ghosts of Laura’s laughter as she carried her baby cousin in her arms telling mom she wanted to have a baby just to hear his dad shouting it’ll happen over his dead boy; back then it scared Derek, now… now he see how funny it was. “Come in!” he said trying to send away Cora’s whines that it was not fair he won because he was a giant ass dog and she was just a little girl. “I’m not a dog…” he had whined and Cora stuck his tongue out and yelled that yes he was, he was a big bad dog and she didn’t’ like him. “You like me…” he said picking her up in the air. “you like me and you know it, sprout, say it…” he tossed the little girl in the air making her squeal, and it happened six times, his arms were burning, his heart racing and Cora didn’t’ give up. “Say it or I’ll stop…” he said and she hugged him, arms flying to hold him close. “I like you.“ She kissed his cheek. “You’re my favorite brother.”

“She’s here sir…” Deaton said; every bit of happiness from his memories faded at those words. Even the “I’m your only brother you silly…” and Cora’s second kiss and the “I know; you’re not a dog, you’re my wolf” were only a mumble in his mind.

“Okay, show her… and… don’t let her come this way.” He sat turning his chair to face the window.

***

Stiles finished his class with Scott and since he still had half an hour before dinner time went to see Malia, the girl felt miserable. “I got sick…” she said thought a stuffed nose and a raspy throat. “Why do I get sick like this every full moon?”

Stiles chuckled patient. “is not *every* full moon kid, just this time, and you’ll be fine in a day or two, try reading a bit of history okay?” he said waving the book in front of her aftyer picking up the geography book he had just used to show her the old time border lines of the continent.

“I hate it!!! Trump was an asshole…”

Stiles nodded and made a face. “I know but his time in office was short and eventful, many good things came after he left.”

“Okay…” she said pouting. 

Stiles knew he had to bribe her, he just knew. “Guess what I ordered today and will be here after Friday’s test?” she opened her eyes ridiculously. “Yes… the third book!”

Malia shrieked loud and hugged Stiles; for a second he stiffened at the surprising touch but then relaxed and hugged her back. Someone knocked at the door; one of the maids had dinner for Malia and Stiles left her.

“Stiles?” the maid said. “Lord Derek asked you to join him for dinner.”

The same dread he felt every time he was faced with the young lord filled Stiles Stomach as he nodded. “Please keep him company...” Malia begged. “He’s always lonely, that’s why don’t smile.”

He went to his room and checked his bandages in hands and face, to calm himself; he checked his clothes and then went to join Lord Hale for dinner.

He found Lord Hale outside the dining room wearing a simple shirt and jeans as if he were nobody. “There you are Stiles…” the man said and his lips twitched in something alike a smile, it was terrifying.

Stiles took the hand offered to him and shook it as formal as the lord wanted it to be, instead of letting it go Lord Hale held his fingers and pulled him into the room only turning when Stiles jerked back to release his fingers from the touch. He was blinking surprised as his breathing got harsh.  
“I’m sorry…” the lord said his eyes looking away from him and his lips a thin tense line.  
Stiles just walked and took his seat noticing another place set in front of him. did Lord Hale was waiting for Malia too?  
Deaton entered and moved to take the place off. Lord Hale took a deep calming breath and asked for the food to be served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? does it answer your questions? should i get into more detail?


	7. Brave Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “no kid is a monster or an abomination, only adults who do mosntruous things like strike a kid!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the feedback guys. now we'll see more about the monser of wolf's pain.

_Stiles took the hand offered to him and shook it as formal as the lord wanted it to be, instead of letting it go Lord Hale held his fingers and pulled him into the room only turning when Stiles jerked back to release his fingers from the touch. He was blinking surprised as his breathing got harsh._

_“I’m sorry…” the lord said his eyes looking away from him and his lips a thin tense line._

_Stiles just walked and took his seat noticing another place set in front of him. did Lord Hale was waiting for Malia too?_

_Deaton entered and moved to take the place off. Lord Hale took a deep calming breath and asked for the food to be served.  
_  
Instead of endless questions Lord Hale sat there quiet and painfully awkward and ate in silence, not even taunting Stiles when he left more than half his plate without touching.

He got up and told the boy he’d be walking him to his room. “It’s the polite thing to do if you’ve been my guest for dinner.” He said offering his arm.

Stiles felt a strange itch in his hands, the need to hold Lord Hale’s arm but he resisted, he just politely made a “lead the way” motion the second the lord marched in front of him he rubbed the hand making the scratches hurt so the need to touch disappeared.

“Thank you.” he said at his door, this time without problem. 

Lord Hale had the same attempt of a smile on his face that was quite disturbing, he just nodded and told him he was going to tuck Malia in and bid him good night. “Sweet dreams.” he let out and Stiles turned with a polite smile on his face.

“And you…” he said noticing then that it might be inappropriate.

Lord Hale smiled then and it was glorious, years and darkness leaving that face, green and gold eyes sparkling and Stiles felt something weird, something he only felt once; the same weird cold feeling in his stomach tan when Theo had held him down. He stepped back startled and the face in front of him changed into the stormy shadowed one he was getting used to.

“Lock your door please…” he said and he also offered stiles a keychain with several keys on it. “From tomorrow on, every room will be locked; you have a key of every room in the house here… this one...” the key he was showing was larger and burnt and had been bent a little. “Is from my room, not even Deaton have one.” Stiles nodded jerkily without thinking. Lord Hale held his hand and put the keychain there. “Lock your door please.” He repeated while holding the doorknob once Stiles moved back without noticing it. 

“I’ll wait for you and Malia for breakfast tomorrow.” Hale said and He closed it and Stiles turned his back to the door leaning against the hard wood to take a shaky breath what was this?

***

Stiles went to bed but couldn’t sleep; the whole night he heard voices, women chatting and laughing as if mocking him and when he finally could sleep it lasted only half n hour; he opened his eyes and left the bed, and clearly saw someone walking outside, at least it looked like by the way the light was obstructed under the door.

At some point someone turned the lock and when it didn’t give in, they shook it until it rattled, he felt compelled to pull the door open and see what was out there.  
Lord Hale’s voice came to him from outside in angry whispers Stiles tried to understand and only heard a woman cackling, he bit his bottom lip not knowing what to do. He sat against the door trying to understand what people were saying outside.

He woke up against the door on the floor freezing cold and his back aching. He got up, and noticed it was far late than usual his phone was been forgotten on the bed and it didn’t’ woke him up with the sound muffled against the spread. He had no time to go running now and he moved fast to shower and get ready. He had only minutes to get by 8:00 to the breakfast parlor. 

He was finishing his tie when someone knocked his door and he hurried to open, it was Malia, she still had her throat raspy and sounded a little croaky but was smiling. “Hello Stiles!!” she let out giddy. “I feel better, can we finish math today?” of course she wanted math, math days ended with chocolate pudding and two hours of Harry Potter.

Stiles nodded and held her small hand in his. “Stiles? What happened to your door?” he turned and noticed scratches on the wood; marks as if a wild animal had carved it with their claws or used a knife against it.

Melissa let out a gasp and the tray she was carrying landed on the floor. “Oh My God!” she said and held a hand to her chest. “What happened?”

Stiles looked at her as surprised as she was. “I don’t know… I heard someone trying the door at night but…”

“Don’t you ever open the door… you hear me?” she said getting closer and hugging him making Stiles go tense.

Malia was babbling nonstop on their way to breakfast after Deaton was called to see the damage on stiles’ door and few other walls on the same floor; everyone looked relieved that Malia’s room had been spared of any damage.

She was telling him how she was surprised Ginny Weasley was so stupid to believe that a talking book was normal. “Stiles? Do you believe in Magic?” she let out and Stiles was about to explain the old theories that does not apply to a world ruled by objectivity and science when a woman with hawk like green eyes, tense snake like lips and too separated eyes appeared in front of them at the parlor’s door.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” she said rude and looking at them down.

“I’m Mr. Stilinski, Lady Malia’s tutor.” he said looking at the woman in the eye; the girl held his hand and hid behind him.

The woman looked at Malia as if she was not even there. “This little mutt doesn’t deserve the Tittle of lady.”

Stiles had his mouth open when something he didn’t expect happened; he had heard Malia was half a savage from the driver and some of the staff but the little girl was snarling at the woman like a wild animal, face scrunched up and teeth bare. “MAL!!” his hand flew to the girl as the woman moved ahead showing the giant hunter’s knife on her belt. “Stay away of us!” shouted Stiles raising to his full height. The woman thinned her lips ever more and her face distorted in a ugly smirk; her eyes flew over Stiles shoulder and Stiles turned too, Mallia ran to Lord hale who was coming to them limping and holding the cane, his face bruised and his skin deadly pale.

“Derek!!” Malia ran to him and hugged him. “What happened?” 

He looked down at her with a secret smile. “I get sick every full moon…” she let out a sigh and Stiles frowned. “I didn’t’ know you’ll join us this morning…” he said and the woman only made a noise and shrugged. Lord Hale gritted his teeth obviously. “Stiles, this is Victoria, she’s in charge… of the floors atop the third, only she has the right to go there.”

Stiles nodded; his face emotionless as usual. “Yes Sir.” He turned to the woman. “Sir, I came to inform you that Malia and I will be having breakfast in the kitchen.” He offered his hand out and noticed the twitch in Lord Hale’s to move ahead; it scared him a bit. Malia moved to him. 

“See you at lunch Derek.”

Lord Hale let them go and aced the woman; in his way down the hall stiles decided to tell him. “In case no one has told you yet, someone scratched several paintings and my door with a knife…” Derek just let out a breath deflate.

“You are going to eat here; as it was planned.” He straightened his back. “Malia.” the girl nodded and pulled Stiles back; Scott’s words repeated in Stiles’ head:   
“Nobody ever tells no to him, I bet he’ll freak out.” Just like the boy had said the Lord had a feral look in his face, as if a desperate need to be obeyed, he practically held Malia up on his arms and moved walking to the parlor ordering Ericka to bring coffee at once. “Prepare another place for… Victoria.”

The blonde girl who was always mouse-y quiet looked at the woman with open scorn and then back to Derek with a little curtsy and left.

To say it was weird is an understatement, stiles didn’t said more than a couple short words and lord hale was unusually quiet; Malia kept throwing daggers at the woman in front of her and chewing like it was the first time she was in polite company. 

“Mal?” Derek said softly.  
“I'm a she-wolf, just a mutt.” She said chewing with his mouth open and letting little pieces fall from his mouth.

Stiles used his napkin to hide his smirk noticing the way the woman had her knuckles white and her eyes glued to the way Malia was chewing. “too bad, I just got a book for young lady… she-wolfs don’t read interesting books about magic.” He said ignoring the girl as she gasped looking at him hopeful and moving to fill his cup once more he added. “About the mutt part, I guess some people keep old obsolete ideas from the dark days.”

Hale laughed so hard when Victoria got up furious that Stiles who was ready for a fight turned at him. “Tell me Victoria, is your family still stuck with their dark days ideas?”

Stiles took it as a victory. As they were leaving the room Hale called the woman back; the last stiles heard as he closed the door was his employer telling her to behave and don’t bother the boy.

***

After classes that morning Stiles thought he’d take the kids out for some exercise; Malia had been pestering him about the new foal Deaton brought and Scott wanted to try his new drone on the soft snow. Stiles sent them to get ready and it took only minutes for Malia; Scott had to finish his algebra before he could ran back to get his coat and snow boots.

Stiles was wrapping Malia’s scarf on her neck when he heard it, a slap so loud it made Malia gasp, he turned around and ran down the hall because after the sap there had been a soft grunt, Scotts voice.

“You will remember your place!” Victoria had her hand up again as Scott was on the floor holding his cheek but looking at her defiantly. 

“BACK OFF YOU BEAST!!” Stiles said getting close and standing between Victoria and his pupil. “Don’t you dare to touch him again.”

“This abomination too? Are you in charge of every monster in this place?”

Stiles felt his ears ringing, and he saw everything red. “NO KID IS A MONSTER OR AN ABOMINATION, ONLY ADULTS WHO DO MOSNTRUOUS THINGS LIKE STRIKE A KID!!” he shouted, his voice anything at all like the meek soft tone he used normally.

“Look at you.” every word out of the woman’s mouth dripping poison. “So entitled to talk to your betters like this?” 

Stiles smirked. “Haven’t you read the WWU rights act? There’s no difference between men now, if you don’t understand, then you should go …”

The cackle the woman let out got him quiet. “You’re opening your legs to him, huh?” she said looking him up and down. “I bet that pervert marked you, he’s making one of them, one of his twisted…”

“Victoria!!” Lord hale shouted. From his point of view down the hall all he could see was Stiles standing protective over Scott while facing a terrifying Victoria. Whiskey eyes throwing a murderous glare to the woman fists pressed tight and entire body tense like a coil, one movement and he would be hitting the woman.

“Sweetie…” Melissa appeared with her sleeves rolled up and ran to her kid pulling him in a hug. “What happened?” her voice serious and cold

Victoria faced her. “Your mongrel has no manners; he should be taught how to…” a slap crossed her face and Stiles moved closer as the woman whipped her face with a gasp and looked at him holding a hand on her face; mouth hanging open in surprise and disbelief.

“You will never again call one of the kids names. None of them.”

The woman faced Lord Hale with her eyebrows raised. “I could have him dead…”

“No you can’t.” Lord Hale got close. “You are not to disrespect anybody in this house, you are here for one reason and because I have an obligation with you, but keep yourself away from my people.” Victoria huffed and turned around leaving the room.

Scott was looking at the floor and breathing shallowly to stop the tears from his eyes. “Hey!” Stiles pulled him from his mother’s arms surprising everyone. “Look at me!” the boy finally raised his eyes. “You are a good kid, and you do not deserve any of it, is that clear?” Scott took a breath and blinked. “Is that clear?” he repeated with even more passion. “She won’t touch you again, or I’ll make her pay.”

“You just hit a woman.” Lord hale said from behind him. “You hit a person who’s been in this house far longer than you. I should fire you…”

Stiles’ skin lost all color; something cold and heavy fell on his stomach as he felt his hands twitching at his sides; his rightful anger was still feeding his spirit. “Do it! but then keep someone around to protect them from that BITCH!” he said pointing a hand toward the stairs.

“Come with me…” Lord Hale ordered and marched to his office a space Deaton said Stiles should never enter. He marched behind his employer without any of the usual dread; he passed the door and waited; his mid running a mile a minute, where was he going to go? Would Finstock take him in? What would he do? Could he find a job?

“sit down…” Hale offered as he took the chair behind the desk, stiles tried, but in the end just said he was fine standing and started pacing the small space in front of the desk.

Stiles was not sure how long he had paced until he felt a drop falling down from his hairline into his face, he finally took a deep breath and turned to look at Lord Hale.

“Are you calmer now?” the man asked as if Stiles just fell from a chair, he just nodded. “Have you noticed she’s terrifying, right?” Stiles nodded again. “And that she carries a knife big enough to disembowel you with one movement, right?” Stiles once more nodded feeling more sweat falling on his face. “What happened to you? What made you act like that?”

Stiles felt tears in his eyes; it was Harris in his head, and Brunski and he was once more too small to fight back, it was all there again, the smell of Lydia’s hair that night. And the names he’d been called. “Unnatural”, “Abomination”, “monster”, “creep”, “mongrel”, “orphan” that might be the less evil but the most hurtful.

“Am I fired?” he asked steeling himself and blinking fast to will his tears down.

Lord Derek Hale got up and moved to him offering him a handkerchief. “God, No!!” he said and a terrifying looking smirk stretched his lips. “even if I didn’t like you I’d keep you just to piss her off… and because you did the right thing, she was asking for it.” a hand flew to Stiles shoulder and he flinched with a small gasp, the sudden movement throwing tears from his eyes.

“you’ll be fine.” Lord Hale said as the hand finally settled on stiles shoulder shaking him a bit as his other hand cleaned the tears from his eyes, Stiles’ head moved around trying to avoid the touch. “Brave little thing…” his boss said with a smile and Stiles finally focused on the man. “Who hurt you? Who called you names?”

Stiles jumped back looking at the man like a startled rabbit; mumbling nonstop trying to find words in his head.

Lord Hale nodded and turned avoiding his eyes, once he looked up again it was his boss; serious and as bit patronizing. “The kids have a test tomorrow… we will go out for the weekend, just make sure they do well tomorrow…”

“Derek!” Melissa McCall was standing at the door. “A word with you please…” she was not wearing her dark uniform anymore; it was the first time she called the owner of Wolfsbane hall by his given name.

Lord Hale nodded and Stiles turned around with a short excuse me and marched to the door. Melissa held his arm as he passed by her. “You okay sweetie?” Stiles let out a whispered yes and she smiled. “Thanks for defending Scott, if you’re leaving… you’re coming with us.”

“I’ll stay…” he said stunned at how the touch on his arm felt warm and soft instead of intrusive. 

“Good… she said and turned to Lord Hale behind, “the kids are at the study room; close the door on your way out please.”

Stiles marched fast and as he closed the door he heard. “We had an agreement, you keep him safe and we stay here…” she said and Hale responded with a simple “I know”. What was happening?

Stiles marched to the study room and Scott was trembling still; the second he passed the door Malia was plastered against him crying, he patted her back shushing her.

“I swear I did nothing!!” Scott let out as soon as Stiles passed the door. “Did he fire you? Because I could tell him it was my fault!!”

Stiles smiled seeing the reddened cheek with regret and compassion. “I’m staying, you don’t have to do anything, just prepare for tomorrow’s test, and we’ll be going camping on the weekend…”

“okay…”both kids said and Stiles huffed. 

“Okay… That’s it.” he called Ericka and asked her coats and scarves. “Sorry to bother you but I won’t get them out of my sight.” He said and the girl smiled saying she’ll bring them in a minute.

They spent the afternoon running around the house, make as much noise as they wanted knowing that wherever the woman was she could hear them. Stiles let them do as much noise as they wanted and then drove them to have a cup of hot chocolate, and both kids were feeling far better by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm going to go close to canon about Victoria, hipe noboy warms on her.


	8. The fire in Wolfsbane Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale wasn’t there when the fire, he was never at risk, but in his nightmares his family had shouted his name, had begged for him to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised good stuff, I just got caught at work more often than not; but I'm trying.  
> thanks fort he kudos and the kind comments.

***

Stiles remember the few times Brunski hit him hard enough to make him cry, he remembers; he also remembers Lydia coming to his bed that first time, carrying the balm the girls used on their hands. “Here” she had offered. “It’ll sooth the broken skin.” He remembers the soft kiss on his skin and the hug, because when she finally let go he was not crying anymore, but Lydia was, it felt like his heart was whole again; glued by her tears.

He remembers the feeling of triumph he got the next day when the bruises were almost impossible to find, how Brunski had to look twice at him; he remembers the anger and the frustration in Harris’ eyes. He remembers because that feeling was small compared to the one he had when Lord Hale had bags and tents ready for everyone by the time they were going to bed.

It felt just like that when at Dinner time, Lord Hale waited until Victoria got into the room to order Erica to take her seat off and ordered her meals to be delivered at the third floor so she could carry them upstairs with the rest. 

Erica’s smile was so big and bright even Lord Hale smiled back; the bright smile, the one that made Stiles’ skin stand up in goosebumps. It almost dulled the worry when the older man drank two bottles of wine with dinner and took a glass of scotch with him when finishing the meal.

Stiles went to bed after dinner, feeling accomplished in some way; Lord Hale left him at the door and waited for him to turn the bolt before he marched back to Malia’s bedroom with her talking animatedly about the afternoon they had.

He fell asleep easily with the weight of the day. Too much in his head, in his dreams he was camping with his parents in the back yard, the electric buzz of the wires surrounding the garden glowing a weird blue; the smell of the small fire his father made, where they roasted marshmallows and melted chocolate. The smell of burning wood was what called him back from the world of the dreams, he opened his eyes and the cold of the yard left, the light disappeared but not the smell. He gasped and got up, was Wolfsbane hall on fire?

He marched into the hallway almost waiting to see a woman with a giant knife, instead only saw the soft golden light of fire flickering.

He ran down the hall holding only his shawl and his keyring, no door was open, nothing, until one had the door ajar.  
Inside he could see a tall bed covered long, obvious expensive fabric, the covers reaching the floor, the carpet was tick in a dark color and the courtains dark as they were obstructed almost all light from entering the place, it smelled like Lord Hale, even from where he was, even with the smell of smoke, because those same thick curtains were alit in fire, and the rug had carried the flames to the bed; as Stiles entered the room he noticed the comforter burning so close to his lord he had to hold his breath, a tumbler thrown over the bed spilling his flammable contents making it easier to reach his employer, Stiles jumped into action without noticing it, he ran to the bed and pulled the comforter off; then pulled Lord Hale’s Arm. “Sir!! Sir, wake up!!” but nothing the thick scent of alcohol reached his nose. “Lord Hale, please; wake up!!”

Stiles slapped the man once. ”Come on!!” no answer, “Come on!!” he said with the second slap. “Wake up Derek!!” nothing, he closed his hand in a fist and whispered to himself. “Please don’t kill me for this.” he moved his fist with all the strength he could muster and closed his eyes; but it ended up held in Derek Hale’s fist.

“What happened?” he asked groggily before catching on his surroundings and jolting to his feet; still too confused to move.

Stiles let him go and ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel and tried to kill the flames on the fabric near the bed.

Hale got into action after a couple minutes, Stiles saw as the man appeared from somewhere with an extinguisher and sprayed it all over the furniture and the flames disappeared in seconds.

Stiles turned back coughing and waving his arms around still holding the towel looking surprised to the fire alarms heads over the door and on the room which had   
not been activated.

“How did you got here?!” Derek Hale was at his face; eyes feral and hands gripping his arm like claws.

“I-I…”Stiles blinked scared and turned down to the places where Lord Hale was touching him; It was like time stopped for them both as the anger in the Lord’s face changed into worry and surprise. “Are you okay?” stiles blinked too surprised by the question to answer. “Did you see who started the fire? Did they see you?”

Stiles smiled startled and blinked taking a deep breath. “Shouldn’t I be asking those questions?” he wanted to laugh, the adrenaline wearing off, he closed his eyes and bent his head a bit in relief, his hands flew to hold Lord Hale’s forearms still holding him; and then? As if waiting for it to happen, the fire alarm went on and everyone in the house was up.

Green eyes with flecks of gold and blue turned up to the twinkling light and the offending noise and his mouth parted in a smile, showing teeth and changing his features in seconds; outside the house you could see fire service drones coming, flashers on and carrying supplies to kill any fire, his solar panels glistening in the soft moon light.

Deaton and part of the male personnel were there looking at them in the middle of the room as the vents started working cleaning the smoke from the room.  
“Sir!!” the man let out breathless and frowned seeing how they were holding to each other. Stiles felt his face hot, his hands fell to his sides and he cleaned his face of all emotion before he turned to face his boss again. 

“I’m so glad you’re fine.” He said and Hale just nodded his hands letting the boy go too.

Deaton had him outside the room as the staff got in. “what are you doing in Lord Hale’s room?” he asked serious. “How did you get in?” they could hear Hale talking to the workers telling them to leave everything the way it was. 

“The door was open.” Stiles said softly half turning to the men coming out of Hale’s room.

Deaton snapped his fingers in front of him to make him focus. “Why didn’t you call for help?”

Stiles eyes narrowed and he let out a breath through his nose. “Oh I don’t know!” he let out pissed as his arms flew around. “I was saving his ass from ending burning to death in his bed?”

They heard a snort and noticed Deaton looking behind. “he has a point…” Hale said. “it was probably my fault..” he said in a tone that Stiles found fake in some way, “I was smoking and drinking in bed.”

Deaton nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He let out grave.

Hale moved to them. “I’ll sleep in a guest room tonight.” Deaton nodded as one of the men behind them nodded and disappeared down the hall towards the stairs. “make sure she’s where she has to be.”

Deaton’s face changed in something somber and filled with hatred as he faced the way to the upper floors, was this about Victoria? Did Victoria did this?

He was taken out of his musings by a touch on his hand and he flinched back surprised; Lord Hale just motioned for him to start walking to his room, at the door he stood there biting his bottom lip for just a split second. “I’m sorry...” Lord Hale said. “I’m still too shaken to remember.” Stiles blinked wondering what the lord was talking about. “what is the social convention in this cases?” he let out softly. “How am I supposed to thank you for saving my life?”

Stiles could do that, he had read all kind of etiquette books, new and old, from different cultures and different times. “There’s not one specific, Sir. Not for this side of the world at least.”

“I guess I just hug you and thank you then?” he said opening his arms for Stiles but the boy shook his head no smiling.

“No need Sir…” but it was too late, Hale had him held on a hug and Stiles felt the cold feeling in his stomach again, the same ugly fear he felt when his cousin’s hands held him; without thinking he pulled back and took a deep breath. 

The naked happiness in the man he had in front of him was gone; the cold detached gesture on his face was the same he had seen so many times before. “I owe you my life, of course is needed.” Stiles nodded as Lord Hale opened the door for him and once he was inside he was asked to lock the door. “And this time don’t come out.” The lord said and Stiles smiled.

The door closed and Stiles let out a huff holding his hands in tight fists. “What’s wrong with you…” he said to himself reaching for his shawl over his shoulders and not finding it.

He gasped; he’ll get it back as soon as the sun was up, it sure was at Lord Hale’s room.

***

Derek Hale wasn’t there when the fire, he was never at risk, but in his nightmares his family had shouted his name, had begged for him to help them, in his dreams Cora was waiting for him, asking everyone inside to wait for him, that Derek will be there in a second.

He should’ve never left the house that day. He should’ve been there to save his family. He sometimes tries to drown the guilt with alcohol,. Especially after Cora left, Laura said it was better for her to be near a sane relative

Malia was there for him though, the girl needed him and had won a place on his heart; Scott too, the brave boy with a courage so big it made Derek admire him. after all he still could be eager and optimistic. Then there was Stiles; the young tutor had showed more spirit and fearlessness than he’d ever seen, it didn’t matter how big or menacing the opponent was he’d face them if he had a reason to.

And for once in his life since then, he wanted to do something nice for someone; anything, something to make him smile. 

He had seen stiles carrying a notebook, it was not even a sketch book, just regular paper where he draws and collects stuff he thinks he could use for classes, he carries it around, when Malia and Scott are running around Stiles sits and draws.

He had seen him holding it too; while Scott and Malia did homework or they were reading, Stiles was drawing, it seemed to be the thing the teacher enjoyed the most.  
He had to do something for the man who could’ve let him die and go to his family but instead pulled back and held close while saving his life.

By the time breakfast was served he had a package already, a sketchbook, proper material for his young artist. The second Stiles passed the door Malia chirped excitedly she was proud of him for saving Derek.

“I did no such thing….” Stiles said letting he girl pull him to the table.

“yes you did.” Lord Hale said offering a wrapped box tied with a blue ribbon. Stiles took it with his eyebrows up; looking at it as if it were the weirdest thing ever. “Open it!!” Lord Hale prodded.

“I-I-I don’t know…” he opened the package with Malia’s help and looked at the expensive material in wonder

Lord Hale’s excited face changed once more. “Don’t you like it?”

Stiles looked from the box to him a couple times. “I just… I had never… I never received a resent before.” 

Malia gasped and stiles turned and Derek used that second to hide his brokenhearted expression. “Not even on your birthday?” the girl let out just as brokenhearted as Derek felt.

“We never celebrated birthdays where I lived.” He said. It was true the only thing someone ever gave him as a present was the shawl that was missing now.

“So… you could turn my she wolf into a lady.” Malia held Stiles hand and nodded eager. “Tell me what the proper etiquette is for this?”

Stiles took a deep breath, facts, he could deal with that. “Polite society says that if you’re offered a present the correct way to answer is to thank the person even if you don’t like the…”

Lord hale moved to take the sketchbook. “Oh.. you don’t like it.”

Stiles reached back holding the book tight. “I do… I- I always; I always wanted something like this, thank you.”

Derek felt the knot of worry disappear; he had to fight hard for the smile to not be shown. “since you don’t have much practice with it, we’ll have to make this more often.” Derek moved to the table and ate in silence observing how the teacher caressed the notebook every now and then as if his usually controlled hands had a mind of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna have some more characters very soon and things will go a bit faster now


	9. At Hale's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally down a slope they found not so thick forest and in the middle of the trees they could see a house, it was not just a cottage as they had described it, it was a house; he front was covered in ivy and the windows were open, sure enough someone had dusted and cleaned everything for them; if Lydia was right and Beacon Hill’s house was hell this has to be heaven, warm even in winter, where you could go to be happy and at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your support, for the kind notes and kudos

***

Test started at 1pm and lasted an hour and a half, now the kids were done and they were waiting for their grades.

Everything was almost ready for the trip. Lord Hale had told them they were going to the far south corner of the property; that the base camp will be a cottage there, that Melissa was coming with them but that they’ll have to take care of their own stuff there, Stiles didn’t want to accet he was excited, just like the kids, he was desperate to go, he wanted to start using his new equipment, the paper looked so fine, so inviting, as if asking to be used for something good, something he would love to draw.

A bing on the computed had them all up. Scott’s scores were up and he had a 8a with almost 100% and he was ecstatic. So was Stiles, Malia groaned and sat back.

Stiles let Scott go tell his mom he closed the door as a second bing sounded and Malia was already reading, she had a B and almost 75%, it was more than she thought she’ll get and ran out of the room to tell Derek.

Stiles smiled to him, the feeling of accomplishment he felt was strange.

He turned off everything, making sure nothing was left out of place and went to get ready for their camping trip.

***

“This is the Hale House!” Lord Hale informed as they marched to the cottage after leaving the car in the main road. “When the dark days? My family lived here, and we came every holiday we had.” Malia was excitedly running ahead even with the heavy backpack. Scott was behind them looking just as happy.

Melissa was the only one walking without anything while Lord Hale carried enough for a week by himself. Stiles thanked his new acquired stamina from running because otherwise he’d given up hours ago. Finally down a slope they found not so thick forest and in the middle of the trees they could see a house, it was not just a cottage as they had described it, it was a house; he front was covered in ivy and the windows were open, sure enough someone had dusted and cleaned everything for them. Once at the door they stood together looking up, Stiles breathing was faster than usual with the effort and excitement, everything around was greener than what he’s ever seen even at the end of winter. A green house could be seen at the right.

“There are rules for the Hale House.” Lord Hale said and Malia and Scott turned at him. “rule number one; no tittles here. Everyone has a name for a reason; no exceptions, no excuses.” Everyone turned to Stiles. He felt his face turning red. “Okay…” he answered and with a grin from the kids Lord Hale kept going. “Rule number two; everyone carries their own weight, nobody is here to serve you or clean after you.” Melissa smiled while everyone nodded. “Rule number three; no wandering about by yourself in the dark. Many things go bumping in the night.” Everyone nodded again. “We will be by ourselves, so have fun.”

Stiles smiled at the cheer of the kids and Melissa and they entered the house; it was empty but was clean. There was power for the fridge and for a landline, but there were no bulbs or lamps, according to light pollution laws they only could use small lamps during night hours and even a fire had to be controlled and only started if the premises were in order. They had running water; everything with the windmills hiden in trees where you couldn’t find them unless you knew where to watch.

There were four rooms, Melissa will take one with Scott, Malia will take another, and the last two were side by side and were for Stiles and Lord Hale.

“No more Lord Hale… okay?” Stiles nodded and entered his room closing the door and noticing there was no lock, he panicked a bit for a minute before hearing Malia running down the hall from her room shouting his name. She just barged into the room and started talking excitedly about the giant moth she found on her bed. 

“Should I kill it? Should I keep it?”

Hale was at the door in seconds. “New rule for you young lady, you are to knock doors at all time.” Malia turned still holding the moth as big as her hand. “Stiles; tell her.”

Stiles smiled. “Is not polite to enter a room you were not invited to without knocking.” Malia nodded and then showed the insect again. “And you don’t kill living creatures just because you want to keep them. Haven’t I taught you about the XX- XXI centuries’ endangered list?” 

She pouted a bit and looked at her moth protectively. “I wouldn’t just kill it…. it’s just… it’s pretty.”

“Let her go then, maybe she will stay around for you to enjoy her.”

Malia rolled her eyes. “It’s a He; his name is Conrad.” Derek let out a laugh and he moved to a side as the girl left the room carrying her moth wither and giggling excitedly as the thing flew out of her hands.

“Whatever you need, just let me know.” He was wearing different clothes and smiled at Stiles making his knees go weak.

Scott came running down the hall ready to go hiking and Derek and him called for Malia and disappeared outside.

“Don’t worry…” Melissa said getting to him. “I know he looks brooding and serious normally, but here? He is back to the kid he was when he was 15.” Stiles wanted to ask what happened to change him, but why ask? He already knew what loosing someone does to you, he lived it; the second Lydia died his life changed forever. Lord Hale only had the money to live brooding without any giving an opinion. “Are you okay?” she had a hand in his arm and was rubbing it there. “You seemed off…” 

Stiles smiled polite and said he was fine. “Come, you have to try tea with honey from the bees from around here it’s the best thing; I’ll show you around when we’re done and we will have dinner ready for the time those three come back.” Stiles followed her to the small kitchen and busied himself with sandwiches while Melissa had the tea done. “Derek must really like you since you’re the only tutor he brought to this place.” she said setting cups and sugar on the table. “The others were sent back home…” she cut herself and looked at Stiles.

The man looked at her with a neutral expression. “It’s okay, I guess he feels bad for me not having a house.” He shrugged and sat with a long sigh. He felt good here, it was warm even if only a few hours away from Wolfsbane hall. “I like it in here.” He said closing his eyes to hear the sound of bugs and birds just outside the door. 

It was great; quiet and peaceful but then someone shouted outside, it was just a call; the world hello were repeated a couple times before Melissa groaning got up and marched to the front door.

“Hi!!” it was a tall lean woman in hunters gear and smiling. “Hi!” the woman with the tanned skin said; her full shapely lips curved on a smile that looked just half sincere. “I’m Kali Blake from Darach’s field?” she pointed south. “Are you new in town?”

Melissa shook her head no. “No, we’re here with Lord Derek Hale from Wolfsbane Field.” She moved ahead her arms wrapped around herself as a chilly swift of wind swept the area. “I’m Melissa, this is Stiles.”

The woman was not paying attention anymore. “Wolf’s pain’s Hale?” she said; her brow raised. “As in the Monstrous Hale?”

Melissa stood in front of the woman. “No, as in Derek, my friend; the man I consider a son Hale.” She said and the woman looked sheepish. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry; nice to meet you Mrs. Darach…” she turned around and marched into the house, leaving the woman standing there; Stiles looked from one to the other woman and with just a curt nod marched back inside. “It pisses me off that after all these years those stories are the only thing this people know about him!!”

She sat back down on the table and Stiles followed her again. “So… why do they call him…?”

Melissa’s eyes shot to his face. “I’m not telling you.” she snapped before her face softened. “There are things cruel people do, which is better off forgotten Stiles, trust me nothing good comes from remembering those dark days.”

Stiles didn’t say anything else; he just enjoyed the thing he had at the time.

Dinner was made with stuff that grows in the green house at one side of the property and was full of vegetables and fruits; they also used few things they carried; it was dark already when they heard the footsteps and the ragged breaths, all covered in mud and sweat the three hikers appeared smiling and tired. Melissa ordered them to shower at once. “or I’ll hose you down out there!” she shouted and everyone laughed at her, if it weren’t for the way she determined marched into the yard to where the garden hose was nobody would have moved to obey her.

Stiles laughed really hard seeing Lord Hale running away from a woman that was like half his weight. “You think is funny?” Derek said marching to him still covered in grim. “You think is something to laugh about?“

Stiles controlled his voice startled. “No Lord Hale.”

“Derek…” he said in a small voice. “Say my name.”

Stiles held his breath surprised. “Derek…” Stiles felt out of breath and the word came out in an uneven whisper and felt his heart jumping at the stutter in his boss’ breathing.

“Now...” Lord hale – Derek let out and Scott and Malia hugged stiles from behind covering him in mud too, both kids were giggling and Stiles gasped surprised and scrunched his eyes amused. Everyone laughed as they ran inside to take a shower, as Derek Passed Melissa and her judgmental look he kissed her cheek. “Why the sour face?” he said and ran inside.

Dinner was just them five making plans to go swimming the next day; and Derek checked his mail to see if they were granted the permission for camp fires; and they had it.

That night Stiles was nervous; it was scary not to have a lock on his door; the heavy arm chair from his bedroom ended up against the door.

He woke up before the sun was up, just a sliver of gold on the horizon, he got ready and marched out; he wanted to see how it felt like to run here.

It was everything he dreamed it’ll be, dew falling on his hair and making his skin tingle, the power in every step in the floor covered in twink and dead leaves. He felt happy, honest to God happy, and not afraid of someone taking that away because he was happy right now, right here and not with something he could carry with him. 

He ran longer than he used to, until he was tired and sore and then pushed himself a bit further until he had to rest against a tree to control his breathing before being able to run back. He closed his eyes and heard the soft whisper of the leaves over his head, every tree breathing in the wind, every chirp of morning birds, somewhere in the distance he could hear a rooster and then some more clucking; he smiled to himself and pulled his body up looking to the west you could still see some stars in the distance, even if the sliver of gold on the eat was not a long orange part that faded into purple, and some hues of blue. Then he noticed something, Lord Hale was coming in his direction; running shirtless got to him and stopped frowning. “There’s no light yet.” He deadpanned.

“I just wanted to run for a while before the rest were up.” Stiles let out.

“No wandering about in the dark?” Lord Hale said and Stiles felt his face burning.

“I’m sorry Lord Ha…” the man moved closer frowning. 

“Derek!” he pressed. “Stop breaking the rules, and use my name.”

Stiles felt his breath caught in his chest. “I don’t think that’s proper…”

“Then is a good thing.” Lord Hale smiled. “That there’s nobody here to judge you.” Stiles smiled. “Are you going back now? Or I have to follow you half way across the woods too.”

Derek had those strange eyes fix on him filled with mirth and eagerness and they were so far from the cruel cold eyes he had in Wolfsbane’s hall. “I was just getting my breath back. I’m supposed to complete three miles.”

Derek hale looked from him to the forest and nodded. “If you came all the way from the house you’re around four and a half: come lets walk back.” He showed Stiles the way and for a bit they walked in silence; until Hale couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “I used to come here with my family, is the perfect place for a small family, when I come back… with Mal and Scott and Melissa is like having one again, with you… is like having something back.” He said and Stiles didn’t dare to look at him.

The words just left Stiles without thinking. “I used to camp in the yard with my parents before… before.” He let it there. “Then everything got ruined.”

“I guess an orphan on Beacon Hill’s house can’t really go camping.” The word felt like a slap on his face as he turned towards Lord Hale. “I had an aunt and she let her sons bully me, she used to call me names and force me to pray for forgiveness, apparently I was a sinner even if not sure how.” The man stopped walking and faced him. “I was sent away once more because I was not enough, and Harris made sure I remember how unwelcomed I was; how much of a burden.” He had to stop feeling the pain of the first night in that house, cold and alone, and scared of others because many kids looked at him believing what Harris had said.

“you are no longer in that place.” Managed to say Lord Hale through a lump on his throat.

Stiles nodded smiling. “I know.” He said looking around, maybe heaven does exists, if Lydia was right and Beacon Hill’s house was hell this has to be heaven, warm even in winter, where you could go to be happy and at peace.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Lord hale said. “It was not my intention…”

Stiles tuned at him and smiled. “Don’t worry sir…”

“Derek!” the man insisted and Stiles nodded. “Say it…” the man prodded once more.

Stiles opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, the intensity in the Lord’s eyes making him feel uncomfortable and a shiver ran down his back.

“There you are!!” Scott was running to them. “Derek, someone came asking for you.” Lord Hale’s finally leave Stiles and they hurry on their way back.

***

The women sitting on the living room couldn’t be any different; one tanned and features sharp, lips full and well defined. The other had rounder softer features and white pale skin, both wth matching brown eyes and brown hair. 

“Hello…” the tanned one said and Derek felt disgusted by the way her eyes roamed over his naked torso. “Hello…” she said her tone seductive, Malia at her back huffed as she marched to Derek. “Daddy!!” she said hugging him and Derek’s eyes flew to her; something in his stomach knotted in disgust and shock. 

“Malia…” he said cold but the girl kept holding him stubborn. With the girl holding him like a limpet, and ignoring the women; he moved ahead offering his hand. “I’m Lord Derek Hale…” he offered a bit harsh as eh shook the woman standing, the tanned one’s hand.

“I’m Kali Blake!” she offered happily. “from Darach’s field?” Derek knew the state, he had wanted to buy it for years. “and this is my baby sister Julia.”

“Jennifer…” the other woman got up. “Julia was my mother’s name and I never use it.” she said her rosy cheeks changing colors under the lord’s attention as her eyes flew behind him.

“This is Stiles Stilinski; a friend.” He said moving a hand for Stiles to take as Malia ran to him and hugged him just the same she had done with Derek making it impossible awkward for Stiles to move ahead and hold the hands offered to him.

“he’s my…” Derek pulled his girl closer before she could finish her sentence.

“Mal, go tell Melissa to brong some coffee for our guests.”

Kali sat while Jennifer’s mouth gapped open. “no dear Lord…” she said embarrassed. “it is obvious that your hosue is not up for visitors yet.” She said her eyes moving down the lord’s neck. “seeing your state of,,,” she took a breath a looked away and making Derek smirk. “we just wanted to say hello, we’re on our way to the village down the road.” She said eyes once more fix on Derek’s. “we should get going…”

“so soon?” Derek asked, more because it was the polite thing to do. “I hope you can come visit us for dinner tomorrow maybe?” Scott near Stiles sucked a breath and Derek could see the tutor’s hand flying to hold his arm.

It took only seconds for the women to leave the house and the whole lot was watching them go. Melissa had a judgmental look on her face, Malia was still holding Stiles’ middle and Scott was pouting. “This is our week…” he uttered when they left.

“I know.” Derek let out. “We’re having friends for dinner.”

“No, My lord.” Melissa said. “You are having guests for dinner sir, we the service will be eating in the kitchen.” Scott nodded and marched behind his mom, Malia turned her nose up and marched behind them and Stiles looked from them to his boss not knowing if to laugh or to feel lost, it was obvious in the expression he had in his face, turned up nose half scrunched and lips trapped between his teeth. 

“Go on, you want to join them.” Hale said angrier than he thought he will be.

Stiles instead only blinked releasing his lips, now a bit puffy and redder than usual. “I just want to take a shower but I’m not sure I’m allowed. They look pretty angry.”

Hale laughed, he noticed Stiles sweat stained shirt and laughed again. “let’s shower then give them time to calm down and we’ll have breakfast.”

Breakfast was quiet until Stiles told the kids about the way the reason why there’s different colors in the sky at mornings.  
And things went back to normal.

***

Melissa had to call to the house so someone could come and help with dinner with the Darach girls the next day before going to camping down to the lake 

And then they went out to the lake almost three hours walking away; it had an old wood dock and a small boat was tied there. A clean space around the river side for tents and they prepared a firepit and gathered wood: they had everything ready before going swimming, Stiles only practiced in controlled pools, the coldness and the color of the water a real surprise for him.

By the time the sun was down they were tired, smelly and ready to fall asleep. The fire reduced to embers and everyone in their tents; but Stiles couldn’t just close the fabric and shut the stars out, he had seen constellations through telescopes and has learned names and positions but this? This was a different world, every star could be seen and if he remembered correctly he could name them, also they were so bright it was like Christmas lights.

Mom and Lydia would’ve loved this. so he walked out to the fire pit and laid there looking up. “You’re a strange little thing,” Lord hale said. “Wandering about alone in the dark or in the fog tempting me and enchanting horses and now?” he said looking at him with that intensity again. “Looking like you just fell from atop us.”

Stiles sat and moved to stand in one movement; nervousness making him even more graceless than usual, he stumbled and in one second he was in Lord Hale’s arms as the man smiled at him with a tenderness he only showed for Malia. “And even if you refuse you always end up in my arms.” 

Stiles pulled himself away from the man. “I’m sorry. Lord…”

“Derek!” the man said passionately and taking Stiles breath away. 

“My lord…” Stiles tried. “I-I… I’m not…” and every bit of light left Lord Hale’s eyes.

“Of course, why would you…” he turned around and moved back. “Go to bed horse enchanter, and sleep we will be going back to the house tomorrow.”

As he passed the tent’s entrance Lord Hale took something the sketch book still not used, he flipped pages and looked at Stiles. “youhaven’t even used this.”

Stiles nodded. “it’s just… is pretty and I don’t know what to draw on it, what if I ruin it?”

Derek let it fall. “Then it’ll be ruined and you’ll get another one.” He marched away not looking at Stiles again. it felt bad, the feeling of be dismissed like that sketchbook, like he could be replaced just that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is too obvious? is it too creepy? I kinda wrote a creepy Derek I don't know how!! he's adorable and I made him creepy!  
> ideas? opnions? complains? sugestions? (aside of the obvious need of a beta)


	10. The Starry Sky at the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can change in an instant, but not always for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I feel teh presustre to make this better... hope not to disappoint anyone

***

The entire day was spent in a rush of preparation and worry; lord Hale spent most of the day in his room and the little time he came out was only to have a light lunch with the rest. He avoided Stiles every single second, even if Stiles was not really paying attention, he had finally decided to draw on his new book and took carbons and a chair looking for something to draw, Malia and Scott were on the table playing. And decided they would be a god subject, he also added Melissa stirring a pan in the background and the window where he could see a bird sitting on the tree.

Without thinking he started moving his hand over the paper, the soft scratch on it the only sound he was focusing on, he never noticed Lord Hale next to him looking over his shoulder. Nor when he moved away he’d never see the smile the young lord had on his lips.

Dinner was served early for the kids; two of the maids had come to help Melissa with everything and the entire house was spotless, so much more ostentatious than Stiles thought possible. Even the tutor was dressed in dark slacks and crisp white shirt in case he was needed.

Scott and Malia were going to their rooms when the sound hit the house. “Jesus Christ…” Scott let out and his mother chided on him. 

“Some people have zero respect for the planet!” one of the maids said. The sound of the vehicle the ladies drove to the forest was so surprising that even Lord Hale looked upset, there were laws about that kind of noise yet these women seemed not to care.

The second the too bright lights of the vehicle were off one of the maids was on her way to the door; Lord Hale was right behind her trying his best to hide his contempt.

“Lord Hale!!” Kali let out in a fake too happy tone. Tight pants that left nothing to the imagination, and a top that barely covered her fit body and flew with the soft afternoon breeze, leaving her taut stomach exposed; sandals flat enough that you could think she was barefoot and a fast step that drove her to Derek in a second, she threw herself to him and Derek held her by the waist as if they knew each other for a long time.

“Mr. Blake…” he said smiling, as Jennifer wearing a see-through top appeared behind her sister; pants just as tight as her sister’s and her movements were just as aggressive as she draped at Derek’s other side. He led the ladies into the house and sat them in the couch wile they were served drinks. 

It was intriguing for Stiles who had never really seen someone interacting like this, like they were okay with being touched and like the shudders and goosebumps the Lord’s hands left in their wake were a good thing, he heard Kali gasping and changing colors at something the lord said in her ear before kissing her neck. 

But it was Jennifer who called Lord Hale’s attention the most, the way she shied away at some of the things the lord said; it was her hand he took on her way to the table and it was her he sat at his side; it was her who with her bright brown eyes and pale skin and red lips made him smile and focus on her. Kali had a smile on her face too; as if she just got what she wanted.

Stiles could see the entire thing from the kitchen, and every time one of the maids came in after serving them huffed saying how snobby and bitchy the sisters were. “Is not our place to judge the Lord’s guests…” Melissa said and under her breath. “no matter how slutty they are.”

Lord Hale laughed with Kali and Jennifer and they drank until very late by the time Stiles went to bed they were still playing cards in the living room. Every now and then he heard the burst of laughter and he tried hard to close his eyes and sleep.

That’s when he noticed something; he never went searching for his shawl, it was never recovered from the lord’s room at home. It startled him, not only that he forgot his most treasured possession but also… when did he started thinking about Wolfsbane hall as his home?

He left the bed and wandered inside his room, what was wrong with him now?

A sound called him to the window, it was the stupid vehicle the Blake’s had drove there; And Lord Hale holding the younger of them in his arms.

He turned around and threw himself in bed willing his mind and body to sleep.

***

Dear Lord… this two were shallow and loud and so eager to please it was disgusting. Yet he played his part, he was as loud as them, and as obnoxious as Kali and stupid and hollow as Jennifer; he almost felt like throwing up when they kissed him on the lips on their way out, he held Jeniffer back, anything to never have to kiss Kali again.

“I expect to see you again Jeniffer…” he said holding her close and even if at first she lowered her eyes coy the second he hugged her; her eyes turned cold and devious and focused on her sister both of them smiling. Lord Hale had seen it all but decided to ignore it, his own eyes fix on a window and the slim shadow hidden behind it.

“You like this car?” Kali said showing off her vehicle. “I thought it’ll be banned, its dioxide emissions were so high!!!” she giggled. “But I had to have it; it’s shiny and pretty…”

Derek smiled looking at her. “it is indeed, it fits you two…” and with a different voice. “Nosy and toxic.” He mumbled and Jennifer laughed.

***

The rest of the weekend –or pretty much week- was spent between them alone, the next day Derek sent the extra staff back and took Scott and Malia out again, this time not even bothering telling Melissa, Stiles busied himself finishing his drawing of the night before. And then he started with a different one. A starry sky and the fire reduced to embers, the lake with the reflection of the sky and tents around, and a boy on the floor, if you didn’t know you’d think it was nobody, just an idea. Only stiles would know.

He left the sketchbook down when the night closed and he saw Melissa getting food ready; he set the table and looked at the serous woman working. “Why they go out like that?” he asked finally. “Aren’t you worried?” after all many things were still part of the world, even bad ones.

Melissa shrugged. “I trust Derek with my son and any other kid; he’s nice and he’s helping them. Believe me; they’re fine and this walks with him do a world of good to the kids.”

Stiles didn’t understood but just nodded trying not to make her nervous, then they hear a howl, so loud and terrible Stiles moved to stand in front of Melissa. 

The lady gasped moved to hold the tutor’s arm and pulled him away from the entrance. The back door opened starting both of them as Scott barreled through it and fell face first on the flour laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. “Wolves!! We found wild wolves!!” he said out of breath and smiling. Derek passed the door then Malia on her back both breathless and dirty.

“Go wash, dinner is ready.” Melissa said closing the door behind them and ushering the kids down the hall to the bedrooms 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t notice was holding. “You weren’t scared by those howls, were you?” Lord Hale said only half joking and instead of finding it funny it infuriated Stiles. 

“I don’t scare easily.” He said and Lord Hale took one step forward before stopping; he looked at him with the same intensity he showed at the edge of the lake. “I just wouldn’t know how to act around an animal like that.” Lord hale nodded turned his eyes away. 

“Of course, for a city boy a wolf is just a beast; A monster.”

Stiles remembered Finstock’s words. “No creature created by God is a monster, but they’re different and must be treated with respect.” He repeated smiling fondly at the memory of his teacher.

“Sure enough those words came from someone you loved.” Hale said passing next to him his hands touching slightly and this time Stiles didn’t’ shy away from it.

It was that night he didn’t push the arm chair against his door and dreamed with a monster with red eyes standing next to him and caressing his hair; he sat up startled, his shawl was there, around his shoulders. He took it and looked scared to the door. He moved in a flash, pushing the chair against the door with a screeching of wood against wood.

***

Stiles woke up with the smell of something burning and letting out a gasp moved to see if there was a fire, after all the last time he dreamed with some kind of monster Lord Hale’s room was on fire.

He rushed into the front room and noticed a light in the kitchen he found Lord Hale cooking, he had made dough and was now frying it; dognuts, he had made dognuts and even had toppings for them. Stiles blinked not knowing what to say.

“I can hear you…” he said softly. “Stop making noise and walk in here, we don’t want to wake up Melissa before I clean this mess or she’ll kill me.”

Stiles had to smile at that; he moved starting by picking up ingredients and returning them to the pantry, tossing eggshells and screwing spice bottles back before putting them away. By the time Lord hale was finishing the last dognut Stiles had the kitchen clean.

“We make a great team.” Lord Hale said offering Stiles a hole and the melted chocolate pan. “What you think?” Stiles dipped his piece of dough on the chocolate and ate it letting out a sound at the amazing sweetness; Lord hale’s eyes dilated in front of him and Stiles moved back feeling the hair in his arms rising.  
“I’m not qualified judge; I’m not used to…"

Hale nodded. “I know, I don’t want you to qualify it, just let me know if you like it.”

Stiles finished his bite and nodded. “I do, very much indeed.” He said and looked around for a napkin, Lord Hale moved close holding his hand and raising it to his mouth cleaned the chocolate with his lips.

Stiles gasped and pulled his hand away stumbling against the counter, at the end of it was his sketchbook, it was open on the starry sky he was drawing and he felt vulnerable for some reason. There was someone else who could understand the scene. His eyes flew to Lord Hale.

“I already asked for pencils, and chalks and all kind of stuff, all the color available.” Hale said not turning to face him, just passing a hand over his lips as he decorated another dognut with powdered sugar. “I want to see the sky you can paint with the right material. Just like it was the night at the lake.”

Stiles was gasping; he turned away and went back to his room taking the sketchbook with him; he closed the door and pushed the armchair back against it.  
It took him hours before he was calmed enough to decide something, the first light of the day found him on his way out. It was not dark and he went running, Alone.

***

They went all to the woods and picked chestnuts and other fruits, on their way back Stiles slipped and Lord Hale had his hand. He thanked the lord and moved his hand away.

The last night, there was a knock at his door but Stiles didn’t answer, not even when his name was whispered from the other side; he just curled in bed and ignored it. Eventually whoever was there left.

By the time he woke up everything was packed and Lord Hale was once more ignoring him.

Malia came to him and asked if she had to go back to lessons the second they were home.

“No, I don’t know, we might take a day or two still…” he said and Malia danced around him making him smile, she ran ahead of the group and Stiles followed her with his eyes finding Hale looking at him once more.

At the house Deaton greeted them with a smile and gave Lord hale’s backpack to one of the servants. “we started with the works you wanted on the third floor.” He informed and Hale only moved a hand to keep him quiet.

“I’m going back to the city.” He said. “Have my things ready for tomorrow morning, I’m going to bed now.”

Malia was quietly looking at him. “So soon?” she said and Hale turned back.

“I have serious stuff to do, I’m an adult and I have to make money!”

Stiles called the girl to him when she started crying.  
By the next morning the Lord was gone and Stiles received a packet tied with a blue ribbon, the material Lord Hale had asked for him.  
He didn’t use them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will be up by monday probably so... what do youo think so far? let me know.


	11. Lock your Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at him for a bit, the sharp angles of his face, the stubble that covered his jaw and the fullness of his lips, intriguing and different, yet easy, it was all hard lines that somehow made an agreeable face. He traced the outlines of his forehead and his cheekbones when the TV started making noise someone, someone had finished an act and everyone was clapping. Lord Hale’s face changed into a surprised smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the people visiting Wolf's pain Hall comes soon

***

Life in Wolfsbane Hall went back to what it used to be, to classes and field trips; experiments on the yard and afternoons of reading, things went back to what they were, and Stiles felt happy going back to his routine without the upsetting presence of Lord Hale.

They went back to eating in the kitchen with the staff and Malia even if at first was quiet and sad was back to herself in few weeks.

“You seem to miss him…” commented Melissa while sitting next to Stiles one night after the girl went to bed; it was weird, before the few days Lord Hale spent in Wolfsbane Hall Stiles used to keep himself to himself; sending any free time in his room; now he used to migrate to the kitchen to chat with Melissa and even Deaton now and then and went to bed a bit later than he had done his entire life. His sketchbook was getting full too, every now and then he added sketches of things of the house, Erica and the other maids laughing while running around the house with their pants rolled up to their knees when a water pipe broke and flooded the floor of the washing room.

The workers playing rugby in the yard and men against women, the drawing showed the men on the floor laughing after getting beaten by the ladies; Deaton half drunk on his birthday dancing alone to the beat of old hip hop songs, everything was now kept carefully on the pages he treasured, he sent some of them to Finstock and Morrel letting them now he was happy. Once he had sent the drawings and the short letter he noticed how freely he had used that word; how it just flew out of his fingers and even his mind; and feared something bad was coming to ruin everything. He was right.

***

Stiles remember the one time he woke up with the sound of power tools and voices in Mrs. Finch’s house, and workers came and went after they screwed graphite bars to his window; the day before Theo had threatened Stiles with burning him with the iron and Stiles screamed that he’ll leave during the night and they’ll never find him again.

The second he touched the bars tears came to his eyes; not even freedom was possible for him anymore.

Waking up in Wolfsbane hall with the same sound made his stomach churn as he got up; wrapped the shawl around his shoulder and marched out; he followed the noise to the stairs to the third floor before catching Deaton’s voice. “I told you all to use silent tools, I even provided such instruments. Why is it the entire house is rumbling now?”

The men working there were not the House Staff, they were bigger, and meaner and scary looking and Stiles stood there at the edge of the stairs of the floor he was not allowed to be at. One hand holding the wall; the other holding the shawl around him.

A wood frame had been set in the entire space of the staircase, closing the entrance to the next floor; it was stupid because it was made out of wood and looked so feeble; one of the workers grunted pointing to Stiles and Deaton was in front of him in seconds. “You are not allowed here.” The man said grave and motioned with a hand for Stiles to go back down.

“I’m sorry.” The boy let out in a soft voice; it’s early and I was woken by the noise…” he kept looking above the shoulder of the manager and saw Victoria there giving orders as if she knew what to do.

Deaton clenched his jaw throwing a dirty look behind. “I know… these men are completely useless.” Stiles smiled. “But this has to be done by those trained in the craft.”

Stiles nodded; he wanted to ask about the wooden frame but instead he just nodded and marched back down the stairs. It was too early to run yet so instead he just sat by the window with his sketchbook and tried to finish the one he started few nights ago during Study hour; it was of his parents, what little he remembered of them; he was tempted to take some of the colors Lord hale had given him; so he could try to make his mother alive again, but couldn’t convince himself to pull the blue ribbon off the package.

It frustrated him over and over and in the end he threw the thing down and got ready to go running.

Easter was coming and he was planning on giving a history lesson about the traditions of the Catholic religion to the kids; after all neither in the house had a religion they practiced and the stories from the Old Testament were interesting for kids.

He was running quietly thinking about if he should talk about the Jews leaving Egypt or the crucifixion when something big and dark ran ahead of him making him stop abruptly, he rose his eyes to the figure to find a horse, and riding it Lord Hale. “Horse enchanter.” He greeted and in one jump was standing by his side. “I had the impression that I saw the red of your clothes, I like that color in you.”

Stiles stood there for a whole minute before he noticed he was staring and closing his mouth let out a soft “welcome home Sir.”

Lord Hale stood there holding the horse’s reins and looking different somehow. “is it that yu missed me’ or that you’re welcoming me like an employer does?”  
Stiles had no idea of how to answer to that; he blinked trying to gather his words in a way that he would sound polite. “Look at you fighting the urge to say you don’t really care if I’m gone or not.” Lord Hale turned the horse toward the house. “Walk with me Stiles.” He ordered taking the boy by the elbow and steering him in the direction he wanted. “How is Malia?”

”Fine, Sir, she’s fine and sure will be excited to see you coming home so soon.”

Lord Hale didn’t say a thing. “When I was 16 I traveled with my uncle did you know? Visited places I thought were only possible in the imagination or in old books, wonders beyond fantasy or dreams…” he took a breath before saying anything else. “And love…” he turned to Stiles. “Did you love? Have you ever loved someone? You never really answered my question.”

Stiles only shook his head no in an attempt to stop the lord from asking even more questions and in a stupid attempt, almost ridicule protectiveness of what Lydia represented. “I did, I was stupid and back then people could follow you if you had money and will do anything you asked them to; anything, they’d have said they loved you no matter if they don’t.” he looked ahead twisting the reins in his right hand and rubbing his left hand on Stiles elbow. “I met Corrine, older than me… pretty and…” he took a deep breath. “…eager to please me.” Stiles felt his cheeks heating up. “I was young, stupid and totally gone for her, she accepted me after… after…”the words stood in his mouth as if he didn’t are to let them out. “When I thought nobody would love me she was there; she took me in and said she loved me and I was foolish enough naie enough to believe her.” It took a while before Lord Hale dared to speak again. “I used to visit her three four times a week, I spent all the money given to me on her, present, jewelry, chocolate, everything I could buy for her; but it was never enough it was…” he smiled a sardonic smile. “How could I compete with adults giving her things thousand times more expensive?”

“One night I got to her place, I had a key without her knowing to surprise her, and I let myself in, she was not there and I was polite enough not to pry in her possessions…” he let out a sigh gathering strength to continue his story. “I went to the balcony and sat there looking out; to the sky and the amazing city around me, when I saw the car I bought her, a small thing useful and not flashy enough, she descended and I was about to call her name when I saw something else, My uncle was waiting for her and they kissed, I could hear them talking.” Lord Hale’s voice trembled for a second. “Have you ever felt jealousy, Stiles? Have you ever?” Stiles looked at the man stupidly; surprised to be addressed with yet another very personal question.

Stiles only could think about the time Lydia had told him; the day she gave him the piece of bread with butter. After he was sent to bed she had waited for him in the hall. “I don’t believe you’re bad.” She said. 

“Because I’m not.” He let out almost crying. “I did nothing except defend myself.”

Lydia had cleaned his tears with a smile and a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Then don’t cry and keep your face up, if you’re good, and you have a clear conscience then you’ll have friends, and even if you don’t you will always have me.” She said holding his hand rubbing it a bit with her cold fingers. “You have to calm yourself, I know is hard, but if you use your words and keep your feelings on check you won’t be hurt.” He was pulled out of his musings by Lord Hale’s voice again.

“How could you, you who wander in the fog as a sprite, that appear from thin air to save a monster like me from a fire; not worried by human feelings or human worries.” He let out with passion and Stiles wanted to pull away from that energy. “look at you the mention of human emotions make you recoil in disgust, as if it were a beast trying to maul at you.” he kept walking until they were away from the trees and down a meadow; only one small hill and a river and they’ll see the house.

“You have to pay me for everything – she said- you have to pay me for everything I let that nephew of yours; that beast do to me.” Lord Hale let out and Stiles held his breath. “The second she came telling me Malia was mine… I just knew.” his head shook from side to side. “She has Hale in her but how could I know is mine?” he finally turned to look at Stiles. “I couldn’t send her away; knowing her mother she would’ve ended up selling the baby to God Knows where, she’s better off in this place, especially…” Stiles noticed the way his jaw was clenched as if to control anger and the arm on his elbow felt like an iron grip. “She’s better off forgotten in this place than out there where she would be a trophy; an attraction or a target…”

Stiles had no idea of what to say. “So tell me Sprite… have you used my present?” Stiles opened his mouth but was afraid to say anything; he didn’t even take the ribbon off. 

“Not yet.” He said. “Just like with the sketchbook I’m looking for the perfect subject to use the pencils.”

“The lake’s sky wasn’t special enough for you?” Stiles; once more was left speechless.

He turned to the lord’s face; his cheeks feeling hot and thanking the heavens they will be confused for the color of effort instead of mild embarrassment. “I rather draw something new.”

Hale nodded and moved his hand from the elbow to Stiles’ hand, pulling a little to go uphill.

***

Stile had finished the class with Malia and was now trying to compel Scott to try with calculus once more. “I promise Scott just focus on one thing at the time, is not as bad as it looks.” But still the problem ended up wrong and Scott huffed frustrated.

“I’m stupid… I just… ” He said defeated. “I’m stupid.”

Stiles looked frustrated to his pupil and closed his eyes to control his temper. “Okay, for today I’ll help, but tomorrow…” Scott turned at him; eyes rimmed in red and filled with tears. “no, no… look.” Stiles moved ahead without thinking and hugged him. “look… not everyone is good at math.”

“You are…”

Stiles nodded. “But you have not heard me singing, I sound like someone torturing a cat.” Scott laughed a bit. “And dancing? Dancing I look like a penguin in hot tin.” Malia joined in their laughter. “Thanks God I’m good at painting or I wouldn’t have any artistic skill.” He said finally letting the boy go. “Mal has trouble reading and her drawing is poor…”

“No matter how much I try…” she said nodding. “But Stiles always helps me.”

“See; the only way to get good at something is practicing every day. So here…” he took the chalk from his hand and moved to the board with Scott, look there’s only one thing, repeat for me, in case the denominator is negative what do we do to change it?”

Scott answered and Stiles did exactly that on the board. “And now that both are positive what do we need to do?” once more Scott had the right answer. “And then we just have to?”

Once more Scott said the right thing and the problem were solved. “See? No need to get worked up…” someone was at the door.

“Stiles, Lord Hale wants to see you all at the den after dinner.”Erica said before turning and disappearing.

“I’ll go tell my mom…” Scott said and was marching to the door. “Is never a good thing if Der…Lord Hale wants to see us.” He dashed out and Stiles turned to Malia; the girl was smiling as she picked up her stuff and started setting everything in place.

“I should go to at least brush my hair.” She said and disappeared too.

Stiles went to his room and washed hand and face since it was such a solemn occasion.

***

Dinner was served in the kitchen since Lord Hale had guests. Apparently the men that came to set the wood frame on the third floor stair case were staying the night.

So after the men were sent to bed Stiles and the kids moved to see Lord Hale.

“There you are…” Lord Hale said. “There’s this event I want you to watch with me.” He set the TV on and Stiles moved away from them with his sketchbook as the kids sat with hot cocoa for everyone.

“You are not interested in international art festivals?” the lord asked to Stiles startling him a bit and making him look up.

“Sorry Sir, at Beacon Hills, we never…” Stiles stopped talking.

Lord Hale got up and marched to Stiles. “So you’re looking for the perfect subject, then take me… draw me.” He said and sat where he could still watch the TV. “go ahead I’d like to see your progress by the time this is over.”

Stiles was quiet for a second. “Go on, unless you’re scared of the challenge.”Stiles put his charcoal down and looked t him. “Sir, I’m just… what if I don’t make justice…”

Hale laughed, cruel and cold. “I’m not expecting a Davinci or a Wara, I just want a drawing where I can recognize myself.”

Stiles thought about refusing but something in the Lord’s face was determined to get what he wanted and Stiles just did as his employer told him. 

He looked at him for a bit, the sharp angles of his face, the stubble that covered his jaw and the fullness of his lips, intriguing and different, yet easy, it was all hard lines that somehow made an agreeable face. He traced the outlines of his forehead and his cheekbones when the TV started making noise someone, someone had finished an act and everyone was clapping. Lord Hale’s face changed into a surprised smile.

“I want him to win!!” Scott chirped much better than the guy from east Europe I couldn’t understand.

Hale laughed. “It’s Ukrainian, is really hard to understand.” Stiles was looking at how his smile was real as he explained that to Scott. How he looked at the boy in the eyes and treated him like an equal. “Do you know that language stiles?” Hale had turned to him and had a smirk on his face when he found Stiles staring at him. 

“No… only French, Spanish and some German.” He mumbled as his fingers traced the drawing’s lips to fade the lines giving the image a sense of fullness. His eyes flew up again to observe once more his subject to find those eyes in him. How could he draw those eyes?

The entire hour and a half they were watching the show Stiles worked on the drawing, by the end of the transmission Malia was asleep singing along with some guy from Poland and Scott got up and stretched himself in the shameless way teens do. 

“That was fun…” he said looking to Derek with a smile. “Thanks Lord hale, good night.”

“Good night kid.” The lord said fond tone and soft smile directed to the teen; Stiles imagined that loving siblings would talk to each other like that. 

“Good night Stiles.” Scott said as he marched out the room, lord hale moved to the door and followed the kid disappearing in the dark hall; Stiles finished the details of Lord Hale’s beard and started packing up his materials. He moved to wake Malia up but the girl just groaned and rolled over herself like a sleepy puppy and Stiles decided to carry her in is arms.

He was debating if he should turn the light off and how to do it with Malia on arms when Lord Hale was back, breath ragged. “Let me…” he said moving to take the kid from his arms; Stiles felt the touch of arms against his chest and stomach as Lord Hale took Malia from him. “Help me with doors please?” that was the softest voice he had ever used with him. So Stiles marched in front of Hale feeling weirdly happy and scared at the same time.

Once Malia was in bed and tucked in, Stiles bid his good nights to Hale and turned. “Wait…” the voice sounded a bit angry and Stiles turned wondering what he had done to anger the man.

“Sir?” he felt his heart racing, there was something weird, every time he dreaded seeing Lord Hale; but couldn’t wait for it too.

Right now the lord moved to hold his hand like the most normal thing in the world. “I didn’t thank you for saving my life.” Stiles tried to dismiss it. “You saved me from dying in the same horrible way my family did…”

It was the first time Hale told him about his family. “You saved me from… you…” and looking up frustrated at his lack of words he finally said. “You’re special young man, you have changed me already in this little time, I’m different now, for you, you magically turned me into a better version of me.”

Stiles smiled and nodded not knowing how to respond to that. “Nothing to thank Sir, it was the Christian thing to do, and…” He took a breath hastily realizing what words were about to come out of his mouth. “Now I leave sir, good night.” He turned and ran, he entered his bedroom and closed the door, and he tried to swallow the lump on his throat.

That night he forgot to lock his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's always nice to see you're liking - or not- so let me know please.


	12. Humilitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me tell you the secret to get into a room full of people strange to you and not feel awkward walking through the door.” Melissa instructed as the guests were all to their rooms to refresh after dinner.
> 
> The staff was still setting ice and other small stuff in the room when he entered; Melissa fixed his tie and kissed his cheek wishing him a fun night. It surprised him he felt his face turning bright red but he almost felt comforted by the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to Dear Dove; hope you're feeling better.  
> this is a bit longer than the previous hpe you all like it.

***

The next morning Stiles woke up with Malia jumping on his bed shouting for him to wake up and come see something with her, he got startled not because the girl was there but because the door was not locked. He sent the girl to her room and got dressed it was barely dawn but the house was bustling with life. 

He got ready to go running and on his way out checked on his pupil to see her perched on the window. “What are you looking at?” Stiles asked getting close to her.

“The people are preparing the whole East wing!! We’re going to have many visitors for Easter!” Malia said excited. That was a part of the house that always was locked being mostly grand halls and a ballroom. 

"Go back to bed and try to sleep, if you get sleepy during lessons I’m not gonna be pleased. He said pulling her away from the window. “You can check everything after breakfast.”

She climbed on the bed. “Derek will tell us more!!” she said finally settling down. Stiles closed the curtains to block the sound a bit more and left the room and went out, he found people coming and going with linen and furniture.

“Good morning!” shouted Stiles over the sound of others when Deaton appeared near.

The manager turned at him serious but his lips parted in a soft smile. “Stiles! Good morning boy. How are you?” 

“Curious…” he said pointing to the people. “Just like Malia; she’s been up before dawn.”

The man made a face. “I’m sorry, the first truck was really noisy; but Lord hale rather dies than let a wheeled vehicle ruin this place; as you obviously had noticed already.” It was true; no vehicle had ever set wheels in Wolfsbane since stiles arrived almost six months ago. “And I always forget the young Lady’s window is not sealed, I’ll see to that today during lessons hours.”

“Thank you…” Stiles was still looking at the people, strangers carrying groceries and boxes branded with French and Spanish words. “So…” he said eyes pointed to the workers

“Watch your steps gentlemen, my master did not pay as much a she did for this hover trucks for you to still stump on the gardens killing everything.”

Deaton understood his line of thought. “Lord Hale invited some people to stay for a few days; apparently new friends he met by the Hale House.” Stiles felt it like a punch in the gut, the Blakes? Lord hale had invited the Blakes? Then he noticed that Deaton was still talking. “… In those days he was a happy and vivacious young man and I want to believe this is sign of him getting better.” Stiles nodded when dark eyes once more were directed to him and tried his best to smile. “Maybe he finally get married and have a kid or two on his own, I know no matter what any person would be lucky to be Lord Hale’s spouse.” He couldn’t breathe properly.

“I should get going…” he said and turned to the woods.

“You’ll have breakfast with Lord Hale, as he requested, see you then.” Deaton shouted as he started directing the people carrying variety of candies into a pantry a little bit away from the rest to save it from children and staff.

Stiles ran as fast as his heart allowed, trying to escape the pain in his chest, what was wrong with him?

Finally he saw the tree where Lord Hale pushed him after he was chased by that creature, he couldn’t help but feel even more pain, he rested against the trunk his head touching the uneven surface and he let out a sigh. He stayed there breathing hard, trying to control his mind and feelings and understand his thoughts when the snap of a branch breaking made him look up; and saw nothing; his heart started racing and he turned around and ran back, as fast as the way before without stopping, behind him he felt whispers and maybe even words, he closed his eyes and ran faster; a howl sounded so loud and so hard that Stiles felt the world was crumbling over him.

He ran to the house and ran upstairs without stopping until he was behind his locked door. The ache in his chest, the burning in his lungs and lump in his throat; he tried to convince himself it was all due fear of whatever he felt after him in the woods, but instead he just stumbled to the floor and sat there for a long while feeling miserable.

Once he collected himself, he showered and prepared himself for the day, he was at the table, serious and collected as usual.

***

Derek remembers Page, the girl he thought he loved; Uncle Peter told him that the best way to know if she loved him was by making her jealous. 

And Derek tried every stupid idea in the book; he started paying attention to other girls and boys, he started spending more time with Page’s friend Krissy, he tried everything but she never even turned at him until James appeared, James was new and had the face of an angel, and then Page was all over him; his first kiss had been with her, his first time too.

He remembers the Christmas ball his mother offered where she came with him and ended the night kissing another girl; Danna, right in front of him. Why if she loved him?

Now Derek understand that it was not love it was just possessiveness and stupidity, but he can’t help it; he saw that look on his face, he saw the different way his eyes had turned. Maybe he can’t have it all, but he’ll at least have this little bit, this little taste of what it would be like.

Stiles has said he was not used to presents and not until after the camping trip he started interacting with the rest of the staff, it meant he was not used to polite company and it’ll be good for him, yeah that’s why he’s doing this, no matter how much his brain and bitter heart told him he was being foolish and ridiculous he rather believe he’s doing this for the right reasons.

The phone calls had been not that bad as stupid and shallow as Jennifer was at least she had a taste for books, even if never understanding them correctly; she liked also the same subjects so when she was not saying the dumbest things as if they were irrefutable true she was tolerable. Her sister was the problem; kali only had two subjects, sex and money.

They insisted on Derek meeting their friends, Ennis; Kali’s fuckbudy – as she stated- Deucalion, a lord by himself that had zero respect for people under him, Derek knew him from the time his parents were alive, he had been friends with his mom, the last Lady Hale, she carried the Tittle, not his father and Deucalion was beneath her; don’t ask me why, I’m not really sure how this new hierarchy works.

There were also three people more, Lady Braeden; she made Derek curious because she had the marks of one of those creatures supposedly created as assassins for political reasons.

And Aiden and Ethan; Deucalion’s step sons; he had no real interest in them except for a little chat he shared one night and noticed how conceited and disrespectful of others they could be; and he wanted to show them their place.

He woke up with the shouts of Malia as she jumped up and down making a bed creak. “Stiles wake up!!! Come and see!! Come and see!!! We’ll have a party!!!”

He heard Stiles going down, he heard him talking to Deaton, and he couldn’t wait for breakfast to see if the idea of the Blakes coming will upset him or not.

He felt furious when he entered the room as fresh as if he didn’t even ran that morning until exhaustion. He furrowed and didn’t say much, what a stupid idea and now he’d have to tolerate this nosy stupid people for a week.

“We’re going to see the stars tonight Derek!!” Malia chirped excited. “Before your guests arrive.”

“Astronomy is a waste of time; you should learn more important things.” He got up and left the room in hasty steps; Stiles little gasp of surprise the only thing in his ears, what power this boy had on him?

***

The arrival of the guests was loud!

The morning lesson was interrupted by the rumble and as soon s it sounded someone knocked at the classroom; a worker asked them to be present to receive the guests as lord Hale had requested; as they moved to obey the sound seemed closer and louder and they recognized for what it was the same vehicle the Blake sisters had driven to Hale House.

Scott turned with a loud gasp and ran to the window. “Derek is going to kill someone.”

But much to their surprise once staff and everyone else in the house except Victoria were standing at the door in a line to receive them Derek appeared with a smile, and was going down the steps to the courtyard with arms open to receive both ladies.

“I don’t like them…” Scott murmured from Stiles’ side and his other shushed him.

Kali Blake left the car in what looked like a bikini top, only bits of fabric held together by strings and a coat of real fur, those things were a fashion icon, but most people saw them for what they were, disgusting piece of dead animal. “Derek! Darling!” she said and literally pulled her coat open much to the disgust of the group.

“Derek says that if someone does not respect the pain of an animal is not a good person.” Malia let out too loud and the woman turned at them as she hugged Lord Hale.

“Where is your lovely sister?” Derek asked pulling the woman away from his body. 

Kali made a face and a gesture with her hand. “awww, Jennifer had to drive with Deucalion to show him the way, the twins and Brae are following us too, I just beat them all…”

Stiles had to hold Malia’s arm when the girl huffed. “So many…?”

Derek half turned to see them and Stiles swallowed hard. “Be a lady.” He whispered pressing his hand on Malia’s arm before something else happened.

They heard a thunderous sound, it was so loud birds and animals from Wolfsbane hall started making noise scared. From the woods a flock of bats fled shrieking like crazy.

Derek turned at them with a face of pure rage before blinking and schooling his face into a stupid fake smile. 

“Derek…” Jennifer’s skirt was so short it could’ve been mistaken for the other half of her sister’s top, from the other door of another obnoxious expensive and toxic car a man in his 40’s climbed down looking at Lord Hale and only him as if the line of almost 30 people behind weren’t there at all.

“What an awesome place…” Jeniffer said already draped at Lord Hale’s side, and with one of his hands on her waist. “I bet we’re gonna have lots of fun.”

Derek smiled the way Stiles had only seen once eyes gleaming and smile so big it crinkled the corners of them. “You want parties then that’s what we’re going to have.”

A set of motorbikes stopped then right behind the cars. “Deaton!!” shouted Hale the second the bikes stopped and two guys that looked exactly like each other and a woman with scars across her face and neck took off their helmets. “Make this horrid things disappear from my property until Sunday.”

After introductions between the so called friends ended Derek leaded them all to the group

“This is my family…” he said sincere. “This is Malia…”

“We have met her already…” Jennifer said trying to hide the contempt in her voice. “Some girl you’re raising… okay… can we go inside now? I’m parched!”

“They’re Deaton my manager and Melissa the Housekeeper, they’re both in charge of everything else, and they’re the ones you’ll go to if you need anything.”

Deaton offered his Hand and Only Braeden took it without rolling her eyes.

“Oh!” Kali said looking up and down the grey ensamble Stiles had on. “I thought you said he was your friend!”She let out surprised.  
Jennifer scoffed. “He’s a tutor? A glorified nanny?”

Derek spun her around facing the doors. “Deaton; we’re ready for refreshments.” He guided his guests inside and the staff finally moved and started marching into the house by the back halls. 

“I’m parched…!!” imitated Erica in a fake high tone. “I’d love to drawn her in the fountain… bitch!” she said passing near Stiles and offering a smile.

“I seriously don’t like them.” Scott said and followed Stiles into the study room again.

Around lunch time Derek himself entered the room. “Hey…” he said and Malia left her seat to run to him.

“How long are they going to stay?”

Derek smiled. “A week. What do you think of them?”

“Are they going to be mean to Stiles all the time?” for a second Stiles thought Lord Hale looked at him but he didn’t…

“They’re different, but not mean, everyone has different ideas Mal.” And when he looked up finally his voice sounded different, cold and detached. “You’ll have dinner with us tonight.” He ordered. “And will join us at the studio after dinner for some adult fun, I’m not going to be able to distract all my friends by myself.”

“As you wish my lord.” Stiles said already dreading the night ahead.

Lord Hale nodded and turned to leave. “Dress up for the occasion please.” He said softly and disappeared.

Stiles didn’t let those words affect him; he directed the kids to the kitchen to find Erica mumbling nonstop and ironing a bunch of shirts.

“We need this as soon as possible to pick for dinner…” she mimed. “Those two stupid potato faced peacocks…” everyone in the kitchen snorted or plain out laughed at that. “Seriously ten shirts each!!!” she said arms flying around.

“And she has a voice.” Stiles said winning a smile from Erica; the girl blushed.

“They’re not even his real friends…” she said as she blew her wavy hair away from her face.

Stiles agreed, maybe lord Hale needed friends, but obviously this fake posturing people were not right for him.

***

“Let me tell you the secret to get into a room full of people strange to you and not feel awkward walking through the door.” Melissa instructed as the guests were all to their rooms to refresh after dinner. Stiles was wearing his best clothes, the celeste shirt and navy blue slacks and vest he got for Morrel and Finstock’s wedding the year before he left Beacon Hill’s.

The staff was still setting ice and other small stuff in the room when he entered; Melissa fixed his tie and kissed his cheek wishing him a fun night. It surprised him he felt his face turning bright red but he almost felt comforted by the gesture.

Lord Hale was the first into the room, after he tucked in Malia but he ignored Stiles completely. Stiles just sat on a corner near a window where the music won’t be too loud and he could see outside to distract himself. Next to him was a telescope he had only seen once; in Lord Hale’s office.

Out of nowhere the door opened and the quiet room where even if not even talking Stiles felt the Lord’s company as a mutual vow of peace; was filled with music so loud Stiles felt compelled to cover his ears. 

Lord Hale moved fast and took the small device the twins carried with them off.

“Do you like it?” one of them asked, Stiles couldn’t make one from the other. “It’s the latest model!” Stiles didn’t understood half the words they used; most of them brands and stupid words that meant nothing unless you wanted those products that were status markers. Stiles felt himself better at the mere idea of him not caring for them, superior in some weird way.

Stiles remembers Robert T. Finstock; his math teacher; the first he taught him was basic economics, but also about virtues, heavenly virtues. “humilitas…” he mumbled; as it used to do when the loud crowd was close to him, and looked pissed at the little box still letting out loud sounds in a too fast upbeat rhythm; the twins dancing with Braeden and Jennifer while Kali was sitting on Ennis’ lap, a hand rubbing over the man’s pants.

He turned away blushing, and found Deucalion looking at him with a smirk and too weird red eyes on him. “You look like you’re getting bored boy…” he said and licking his lips moved to him. “Don’t you want to have fun with us?”

Stiles had no idea of what to say; he heard the sound of solid objects hitting each other and Lord Hale’s voice. “Let them have fun My Lord.” It was Lord Hale. “Let’s play some pool.”

Jennifer let go of the boy that had a hand inside her blouse to run to hale’s side. “I love pool!”Stiles checked his watch; it was past midnight and he just marched out f the room when nobody noticed him between the laughter of the twins, the music and the way Jennifer bent over the table exposed her rear to Lord Hale; not to mention the man was ogling it.

He marched down the dark corridor toward the stairs when he almost fell, tripping on his shoelaces, rolling his eyes he bent down to tie them.

“You weren’t dismissed.” The tone in Lord Hale’s voice startled him; it was ice cold and a bit angry. He was up like a coil and looking to Hale. “You weren’t dismissed…” he repeated and the angry frown disappeared at the sight of Stiles giant eyes. “Why you were so silent? Why you didn’t talk to me?” 

Stiles opened his mouth stupidly. “I-I… I didn’t want to be a bother seeing you with your friends….”

Hale moved a bit closer and his arm jerked as if he wanted to raise it and controlled it in time. “How are you?”

“Very well, thank you, sir…”

“Then why you leave?”

“I’m sorry, Sir, but I’m not used to be up this late and I’m almost asleep…” he said, it was true, almost.

It took Derek Hale all his strength to let Stiles go. “Good night then, I’ll excuse you with the guests, but you’ll join us every night.” Stiles had no other option but to nod. “Tomorrow we’re going for a walk, Malia and Scott should come too.” Stiles nodded and he moved back when Hale got closer and bent down to tie the lace he left half done in his haste to get up. “Good night.” The lord let out and Stiles just nodded before disappearing down the hall into the darkness.

He heard a cackle from outside his room and he turned the bolt checking twice before pulling a dresser against it. He changed and went to bed only to hear the voices and laughter filling the darkness. It was almost two in the morning when the party finally ended.

Of course he went to bed too late and stayed up late, and woke up far past the time he usually does. A knock on his door woke him up and he ran pushing the dresser to a side, Deaton was standing there frowning.

“You pushed furniture against the door…” he said still serious as stiles nodded embarrassed. “I have to ask Stiles…”

Stiles felt his face turning red. “I-I heard... I heard someone laughing and… and I thought… ” his eyes flew to the end of the hall where the stairs the third floor were.

Deaton let out a loud sigh. “I guess you had a great idea.” He then offered Stiles a box. “Lord Hale asked me to give you this, he wants you to fit with his friends.” stiles just knew it was clothes. He just bit his lips and nodded. How humiliating.

***

Stiles missed running feeling himself filled with nervous energy as he prepared for breakfast, he found the hall as quiet and empty as usual and let out a sigh of relief. “You are wearing your clothes…” Lord Hale let out frustrated from behind him; Stiles turned too aware of his worn grey slacks and sweater vest. 

“Sir…” he said. “This is the standard uniform for a tutor and I…”

Hale moved closer pressing his lips thin with anger. “I don’t care, I sent you a present did you open it?” Stiles shook his head no; it was the true, as unaccustomed as he was to presents he rather ignore them until it was too late.

“Okay.” Hale blinked slowly looking into stiles pale face. “Sit down Mr. Stilinski.” He moved inside leaving Stiles behind, the boy stood there for a second with those words still ringing on his ears. He finally turned not making eye contact. “Apparently neither Malia nor my guests felt like waking up early.” Stiles’ heart was beating fast, he had fantasies sometimes where he could sit near Lord Hale and they’d talk and he’d be able to make the lord Smile; make him understand that he was more than just an employee, more than just the little orphan. How weird it was to be important to him, to be valuable.

The electric touch on his hand made him focus again. “Are you well?” the man asked worried. “You seem… off.” 

Stiles felt his face heating up and shook his head; for once leaving his hand trapped in the strong yet soft touch of Lord Hale. “I just… had little sleep… ”

Hale looked at him and nodded. “Okay you might need a good breakfast, and coffee… does coffee and you ADHD medication mix together?”

Stiles remember the one time the teachers at the school heard of his ADHD they looked at him as if he were defective, Harris claimed it was a proof that the devil had sent him to torment good people. His aunt had separated even the soap bar he used from anything her kids touched, in case it was contagious; nobody ever had spoken about it as if it were nothing.

“No Sir, it’s perfectly safe…”he mumbled as he sat and waited for Lord Hale to do the same; and it came to them; perfect silence, companionable silence. Every now and then Stiles looked up to find Lord Hale’s eyes on him, he smiled the first time and that bubbly weird feeling in his stomach grew and grew.

For once both of them wished there could stay there forever.

***

The second the party gathered outside the doors Stiles noticed Braeden looking at Malia. “Look at you!! Aren’t you just a doll?!” the girl smiled coy and turned to Derek who smiled back at her reassuringly.

Kali huffed and returned her attention to Ennis, as he kept nuzzling her neck; Jennifer rolled her eyes at first when Malia got close but then paid attention when Braeden moved to the girl and Derek. “Is she yours?”

“No!!” Jennifer let out disgusted. “He’s just raising her… ”

“And wasting a ton of money…” mumbled her sister; making her beau snicker.

Derek held Malia’s hand as the group moved to the horses prepared for them. “Is education a waste then?”

One of the twins spoke. “It is when used in a girl without fortune, it’ll be better if she learned a craft, nowadays that’s far more profitable.”

The other by nodded. “And certainly not pay a private tutor…”

“I paid a tutor…” Deucalion said. “Or several…”

The boys laughed. “With mom’s money, and we’re from wealth… is different.”

“Especially looking at that guy.” Kali said her head turning to point at Stiles few steps behind and walking next to Scott. “I mean… ” both boys scoffed, Stiles felt his cheeks hot; were they so sure he couldn’t her them? Or was this intentional? Humiliation was nothing new to him, for one second he felt back in Mrs. Finch’s house.

“These two got rid of at least ten of them, and each one of them looked far more imposing than that little feeble boy.” Deucalion said.

Kali mewled before speaking. “Mine was so bad, and cried so often my parents decided to send Jennifer to school.”

“And I don’t regret it one second…” the pale one said. “I could’ve died sitting in a small room talking only to a withered spinster.”

“You suggest me sending Malia to school?” Derek’s voice sounded different. “I rather have her here.”

“Can we change subjects?” Braeden moaned offering his hand to Lord Hale. “I don’t even want to talk about how disgustingly creepy I find those who get into a family for years watching us and slithering into our lives… I remember my own teacher, the bitch Ms. Tandy; she spent every second she had free to try to seduce my cousin, it was disgusting, my mom fired her in a blink.”

“EW!” Ennis let out. “I went to a boarding school is the best way.”

Derek let out a loud sigh. “My family liked each other; we didn’t feel the need to throw kids out of the house or in the hands of strangers to get rid of them.” The rest felt the sting of those words. “Can we change subjects now?”

Still, Braeden and Jennifer murmured loud enough for Stiles and Scott to hear. “I wonder if this one is trying to seduce Derek or something.”

Scott gasped and held Stiles‘ arm when the tutor’s steps faltered.

“Uhg!!!” Kali had tripped on a root and Ennis held her snorting. “That’s it; I rather ride a horse now…” they had taken horses too but most of them were still walking; as if it were the cue everyone was waiting for most of them mounted quite easily. Derek held the horse for Scott and then helped Stiles to ride with Malia. At the last second Stiles; who had schooled his face in a neutral expression felt a hand on his leg and turned to see serious eyes on him; he just nodded, every bit of reassurance he needed was there in that little gesture.

Stiles had time to form an opinion on the guests and not one of them were good. When they finally gathered near a narrow bridge they hopped down and Deucalion took two horses, leading them without risk, one of the twins took Braeden’s too; Derek trusted his horse enough to let go of Corey in the general direction of the bridge and made a noise; the horse moved softly where he was sent; Waiting patiently for Malia’s horse leaded by Stiles.

“Are we going to cross a bridge together?” Jennifer asked and Kali laughed.

Deucalion perked up at the laughter. “Am I missing something?”

Stiles gasped, he knew what it meant, in some ancient cultures a couple had to cross a bridge and they were automatically married.

“Why?” Derek teased Jennifer Blake. “Would you be that opposed to the idea?” the woman looked at him for a second with giant clear brown eyes and parted fresh pink lips; and anyone could see Lord Hale found something enthralling in that view, even Stiles.

Everyone in their party laughed, except Stiles and the kids. The tutor kept walking with a sour taste in his mouth as the kids mumbled their disgust.

They crossed the bridge and the twins even dared to hum a wedding march.

***

“Derek…” groaned Malia as they rest was getting ready for lunch, Deucalion took out a crossbow and arrows and manifested his intention to hunt some animals.   
“Derek!” whined the girl again. “I don’t’ feel good…” Stiles moved to her and touched her forehead.

“You okay?” Stiles asked nervous and then turned to Lord Hale who was at the time holding the crossbow with a killer look. Stiles sighed. “Scott get ready we’re going back.” He marched to the group and hale turned at him immediately. “Sir, Malia is not feeling well, I’m afraid we might have to go back.” He saw behind his employer’s back Kali rolling her eyes and Ennis snorting again. 

“No way…” Jennifer let out. “We’re going back this early because that girl is sick?”

Hale turned to Malia and got close while Stiles and Scott picked everything up, Stiles helped Scott on his horse and then hopped on the one he rode with Malia as Lord Hale settled the child in front of him. “Take care of her okay?”

“As always.” Stiles let out as they turned around and marched.

Half way to the house Malia yawned. “I don’t like that people, they don’t treat you right.” she said. “Can we read the end of the fourth book please?” she said looking up into Stiles whiskey eyes and making him smile. 

“Faking illness is wrong.”

“Hypocrisy is wrong too, right? You said so…”

They finished the day reading and eating fresh fruit on Stiles bedroom.

By now Stiles couldn’t deny it anymore, Lord Hale meant for him far more than what he wanted to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... am I going too far?  
> I find everything is pretty obvious by now.


	13. Argents in a wolf’s house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But what if they hated me?” his green eyes flew to Stiles, all stormy ocean and broken soul. “if those out there were afraid of me; if Deucalion chased me with his cross bow; if they banished me… would you stay with me?”  
> “YES!” Stiles wasn’t sure where that word came, or why he was going to expose himself, and his feelings to Lord Hale.  
> “Would you do that for me?” Lord Hale had him held by the sides pulling him closer. “For a friend?”  
> “I’d do it for anyone worthy, so yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect a new chapter this weekend sicne I'm a superstitious idiot...  
> also is almost 2 am and I'm freaking tired, I'll check for spelling and mistakes tomorrow. sorry.

***

By dinner he joined the group and saw them chatting as loud and inanely as every time. he sat in his corner and ate quietly, only Deucalion directed some questions to him; his favorite book, he was asked, and his favorite singer.

Then he was asked if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend and he just shook his head embarrassed.

“He’s here to work not to think about finding a spouse.” Hale said and finished dinner getting up from the table. Jennifer looked at Stiles with a smile; a fake one full of conceit and self importance.

“How is…the little doll?” she asked; Stiles noticed she used those words because she couldn’t remember Malia’s name.

“Fine.” He said dry and Ms. Blake just nodded. Melissa appeared at the door with a face and called Lord hale by his title with a small curtsey. 

When the man turned and asked the group to excuse him Jennifer whined. “We’ll get bored!!” she said and Lord Hale had the angriest expression 

“You’re adults, I bet you can stay in a room for twenty minutes without a nanny…” he turned and Left and Stiles felt like smiling for first time in days.

Not five minutes after Lord Hale left the room, a door opened and a man dressed in grey entered and sat at a small table at a corner hidden behind Chinese blinds. “I tell you your fortune for a coin or two… ” he said calling people with a finger. 

Jennifer and Kali sat straight in front of the man and Kali scoffed and got up immediately, Jennifer sat there for a long while; hidden in the corner “you’ll marry, and you’ll have money and wealth but not love.” The man said. “and as you wither away you’ll regret it.”

Stiles kept looking outside the window ignoring everything, Deucalion got close to Stiles. “What is so interesting out there?”

Stiles looked at the man with the empty professional face he always had. “Nothing; just the sky.”

“Ah!” the Lord said. “A dreamer…”

Stiles smiled polite. “An astronomy fan.” He let out while Deucalion opened the curtain and looked up to the full moon, talking softly about the fw stars he knew and the few constellations he could point, Stiles corrected him and Smiled at the older man when he praised him for his knowledge.

“I see now why Hale keeps you close to him and hidden from strangers, beauty and brains in one fine package.” The man crooned and Stiles eyes went down; surprised and somehow disgusted; a vehicle was parked at the courtyard and Stiles frowned, he didn’t notice the car arriving.

They heard crowing and laughter from Braeden and one of the twins as the man was reading their fortune and Stiles let out a sigh. Finally the girl with the scars moved. “Amazing!! He told me things I haven’t told anyone!!” she said and laughed.

“Shall I read your fortune too?” asked the man in a loud voice and pointing to Stiles; he was not as tall as Deucalion, but he had something in his air, as if he belonged there and Stiles didn’t like him.

“I do not believe in such things.”

The man smirked, lopsided and full of scorn. “A man of science;” He mocked. “Afraid of not having all the answers.” 

Stiles looked at him. “I’m not a guest; you don’t have to try….”

The man was looking intently into his eyes. “You come from a blue house, with blue lights in the backyard and planes, right? You were left alone very young and your only love died.”

“I’m serious sir…” Stiles said looking as unaffected as usual even if shaking inside.

The man with the blue eyes didn’t stop. “You are not afraid; I know, you like to run in these woods and you’ve heard things at night.”

Stiles snorted. “Nothing you wouldn’t know if you knew me a little bit. Anyone in this House could’ve told you that.” The young man said and turned around.

“you are always cold, you feel ill and you’re stubborn.” Stiles stopped in his tracks and turned, the entire room was paying attention to them now. “You’re cold because you’re alone, you’re ill because you have a feeling inside of you that you repress and is killing you! It hurts you, and you’re stubborn because as much pain as you feel you’re not doing anything about it.”

Stiles nodded and smirked. “You’re right… but it could be applied to pretty much anyone here, especially to the staff of this house. Living here away from family?” he turned once more. “I do not wish to hear you anymore.” Finding someone hiding behind a curtain; Lord Hale was there laughing.

“Sir…” Stiles said confused and a bit offended; the loud laughter from the guest called attention behind them and Jennifer moved to plaster herself against Hale. Stiles turned to the fortune teller to find him taking off the rags covering a fine shirt.”

“I want to introduce you all to my Uncle, Lord Peter Hale.” Peter shook hands and kissed cheeks and then turned finally to greet Stiles to find him gone.

***

Derek felt a punch in his stomach; he left as soon as he could, running down halls and climbing stairs in swift jumps; anything to be there as fast as possible. “Stiles…”  
He found the retreating back of the boy slumped as if trying to look smaller, shaking a bit in what looked like sobs. “Stiles…” he repeated practically running to him.

The boy turned once he had passed the lamp, his features hidden in darkness. “Sir?” the trembling voice reached him as his long fingers crossed his face as if to dry it.

“I’m sorry, It was just a joke…”

Stiles nodded. “I think it was hilarious for your guests and you sir.” He turned again. “May I retire now?”

“Tell me you’re not angry… I…” 

Stiles turned again taking a deep silent breath; this time Hale noticed the flash of something wet running down his face. “Please… it was…”

“It was my story, Sir; the story of my parents that left me, my aunt who mistreated me and the charity place where I ended and gave me the little I have… and none of those is a joke.”

Lord Hale moved ahead holding his hand. “I said I’m sorry… say you forgive me.”

Stiles nodded. “Sure… ” He pulled his hand free. “I won’t be able to join you tomorrow for dinner; Sir, Malia caught a bug and it could be contagious.”

Derek moved ahead and his hand stood inches away from Stiles shoulder. “Okay, take care of yourself.” Stiles nodded not facing him and marched away, “let me…” he said at the last second getting close to Stiles. “I’ll walk you to your room; just to be sure you’ll be fine…” Stiles couldn’t refuse that at least.

His heart felt heavy and he regretted every second of that stupid joke, Peter had arrived and wanted to meet the Blake girls, but Derek only spoke about Stiles and Peter; he wanted to see what was so special in the boy.

“What do you think about my uncle?” he let out when he couldn’t tolerate the silence any longer, only a couple doors away from their destination.

Stiles remained silent and he almost regretted letting out those words. “I haven’t seen enough of his character to have a valid opinion.” He said his hands flying to wrap around himself.

“Are you cold?” Derek regretted his words the second they left his mouth. “This place was even colder after the fire…” he let out looking up. “Do you know why they call this place Wolf’s pain?”

The lack of response didn’t stop him. “I was an idiot, thinking I could never have anything, when everything was… lost.” He let out. “I remained here, in the remains; crying and asking for forgiveness…”

Stiles frowned turning at him. “I-I…” he let out a sigh. “people from town said the echo from this place reached them and it sounded like an animal in pain, by then I already had the horrible nickname of the beast; they all thought it was hilarious to call me the beast, the one nobody can tame… the wolf!!” he mocked his own name. “They said this was now the house of an animal in pain…”

They had stopped at Stiles door and the boy was looking at him with bright pitiful eyes. “Tell me you won’t be mad at me tomorrow.”

“Of course not sir.” The less sincere words that ever left Stiles mouth and Derek felt so furious he wanted to shake him by the shoulders. Instead he nodded, turned and left.

***  
Stiles does not cry often. He even could count on one hand the number of times he had cried since Lydia died. The idea of breaking down crying because of Derek Hale’s joke was a real surprise for him.

Yet here he was; surprised and in pain because of how much those strangers had reacted to his story as if it were mockery…

He closed the door once the lord left, is not like he forgave him, of course not; he just wanted to be left alone.

During the night the house was woken by the shrilling sound of a scream, it was like the sound of a woman in complete despair; he got up and ran to the door.

Stiles left his room and saw the tall shadow of a woman passed in front of him in the dark, he gasped startled and ran down the hall to find Lord Hale looking around. “Are you okay?” he asked and held Stiles’ hand when he nodded; “come then; since you’re already up.” But the second they turned on the corner that lead to the stairs and to the east wing they ended up face to face with Lord Peter. “Uncle…” Lord Hale said and pressed Stiles’ hand closer.

“Victoria…” mumbled the older man before the entire east wing doors opened, Kali in just an almost see through robe and Ennis wearing nothing but boxer shorts were standing at their door Braeden in underwear and holding a shot gun, and Jennifer looking like a lost dove in a white night gown that ended mid thigh.

“What was that?” she whimpered as she moved to hold Derek’s arm; Stiles pulled his hand away noticing how Hale’s fingers kept holding.

Out of nowhere Peter let out a cackle. “I did tell it’ll work.” He said and Lord Hale laughed too.

Ennis moved groaning. “If this is a joke…”

Lord Hale laughed again. “What you thought you could only laugh at my staff?”

But Braeden huffed and rubbed her face. “I swear to God… Lord Peter I could’ve shot you in the face.”

After a couple more attempts of fun Peter huffed. “are you serious? This joke is a classic!! Old decaying mansion?” everyone rolled their eyes. “What? No? Nothing?”He huffed faking offense.

“Where are Aidan and Ethan?” Derek asked. 

“They were too drunk…” Deucalion let out in a huff. “If it were a real emergency they’ll be dead by now.”

After hasty apologies Lord Peter pulled Stiles with him while Lord Hale tried to avoid having to spend the night with Jennifer.

Stiles was trying to decide if the stiffness in his back was because Lord Peter had his hand way too low down his back or because Lord Hale had stayed behind.

“you seem to be fearless…” he said once they were back in the darkness of the stairs. “what did you see as you came out of your room?”

“Nothing.” Stiles said out of breath. 

Lord Peter Smiled. “I see now why my nephew likes you so much… you are not even shaken, and I did saw a woman before you and your master appeared through that hall…” he said pointing to the absolute darkness.

“I thought I saw something too… ”

Lord Peter nodded. “I know how it is, this place is old and big and things are not always clear.” He let out a sad sigh. “Oh, if you had seen this place before all this… before.” He let out the breath he was holding. “If you had met my nephew back then…” the longing look; the soft smile in his face made Stiles’ heart clench in sympathy for his master.

“This place was astounding, and always bursting with life, and Derek too, he was a happy kid, until he went with me… until…” he rubbed his forehead. “I wish he stays up there, not that I specifically like that airheaded girl, I just want him to have some fun… some… love.” He mussed as if Stiles weren’t listening. “He always had a thing for pretty things, all pale skin and soulful eyes; except you know…” he rubbed his hands and finally faced Stiles. “The one older lady he dated and; he’s still… is paying for it you know?” Lord Peter blinked. “I’m sorry I think I said more than enough.” he turned around and bid Stiles good night before disappearing down the hall to the other end of the house.

Stiles stood there for a second, not sure if wanting to turn lights on or not; and thinking about what he had heard, could it be Victoria? The woman was older than Derek, and she had no real use in the house; it was obvious Derek liked her or he’d have sent her away already. What was he paying then? Was she blackmailing him?

He heard the sound of fast footsteps on the stairs and turned in time to see Lord Hale jumping the last step. “There you are…” he said sounding out of breath, as if he had run all the way from the east side. “Are you okay?” Stiles nodded and tried to say something; anything, just not having to go to bed just now. 

“I was going to ask if you’re afraid…” Lord Hale said. “But you my dear are never scared, right?” Stiles felt his ears heating. 

“I was scared, though.” He let out finally and Derek… -Stiles felt his stomach doing a summersault when did his Employer Lord Derek Hale had become just Derek in his head?- Derek turned at him. “Mr. Ennis is so hairy I wasn’t sure if it was a bear or what…!” Lord Hale laughed; rich and honest, and even in the dark the crinkles around his eyes were clearly visible. Uneven endearing teeth showing.

“To bed now, my Sprite, I’ll see you in the morning.” He said taking Stiles down the hall to his door by the hand, it was so normal nowadays that Stiles felt reassurance in what used to be a dreadful experience. 

“Good night Sir.” Lord Hale bent a bit towards him when they were interrupted.

The severe voice made Stiles jump a mile. “Derek!” Victoria said from the dark hallways they had walked in silence, how long had the woman being there? 

“Good night Sir.”Stiles closed the door and locked it, a single tap from the other side made him understand Lord Hale was leaving. He heard the mumbled exchange. 

“What happened?”  
“It’s the moon.”  
“then what the fuck are you here for.”  
“watch your mouth Derek Hale or I’ll…”  
“SHH!!”

Whispers went lower then but he still could hear. “I had an entire conversation; she was nice with me for once…” that was Victoria’s voice. was she talking about Melissa? Erica?

Stiles went to bed thinking about Derek – lord Hale- holding someone else’s hand, kissing someone else’s lips, having those perfect companionable silences with someone else and he felt his heart breaking.

From the ceiling of his room he heard thumping and things being dragged; it happened often he just had no idea of why.

Who could have been? The older lover of his Lord Hale.

***

Peter left the next day after only spending a couple minutes with Malia who au contraire of Derek seemed like she despised the man; hardly letting him touch her and running behind Stiles’ back every chance she got; no matter the size of the present he got.

Stiles was spared from joining the party for dinner and after hours because lord Hale had gone to town with his uncle and was supposed to be back during the night. 

“Be patient with them please.” He had begged to Stiles. “if they bother you; just think they don’t know you like I do.”

He felt at peace away from people who postured and paraded their wealth as if they were competing instead of spending time with friends.

Stiles thought it was weird, the friend he allowed himself to have, Lydia, had shared everything with him, everything for small it were, and Stiles did the same, she loved the jam they only got on Sunday and Stiles always gave her his; he didn’t mind Brunski or Harris shaving their heads, screw accusations of pride, to him or vanity to her; Humilitas and Castitas they repeated and tried to cultivate such virtues.

The way this so called friends acted… it made Stiles sure that closing his heart and mind to others had been the right choice, no more pain, no more risks, no more tears.

He was reading about knitted socks and kettle warmers when the library; where he and Malia had hidden after lunch was invaded by the guests. “Since there’s only one piano in this whole place…” Deucalion said as they passed the door, Stiles got up closing his sketchbook and Malia hid her own behind her back.

“Ugh…” Jennifer let out before she could avoid it. “I thought he hid him in the kitchens or something.”

Malia got up and looked them up and down with real disgust. “Humilitas; young Lady.” Stiles said and moved to pick his stuff and leave the room for the guests but then one of the twins had something in his hands 

“Look at this!!” one of them said as the other started passing pages from Stiles sketch book left alone on the table near the door. “Who did these?” the boy asked  
smiling and looking straight to stiles with a greedy smile.

“Those are private Sir.” Stiles moved to take get back his drawings but the other twin was already bent over closing the path; Braeden got there too and they started taking one after another design out of place and rubbing hands all over them. Stiles felt his breathing turning fast.

“Such a menial art…” mocked Kali while Jennifer took one specifically, the one made for Lord Hale the night before they arrived. 

“Look at this!” she mocked loud turning to Stiles. “You have to spend a lot of time looking at him to make such a good impression of his face.”

Malia ot up and moved ahead. “That’s private!!” She shouted making more than one of the guests turnat her, mostly amused but Jennifer looked at her with real anger. 

“shut up, who you think you are to talk at us like that?” the woman said pushing Malia to a side; stiles had to stop himself, he’d have done so mmuch worse than just push her for touching a kid, but Lord Hale had begged him…

Malia ran out of the room, “I’m telling Derek.” She warned; Stiles was frozen in place; reminding himself this lady was Lord Hale’s special friend, Deucalion had seen the entire exchange in silence and now moved to get the drawings from his boys one by one and setting them back in the notebook. 

“I’m sorry, Young Man, these animals have no manners.” Stiles had his jaw clenched as he took everything except the one still on Lady Blake’s hand.

“Dear lord this place is not for you to just barge into…” Derek Hale was standing at the door, Malia wasn’t back; he searched the room finding Stiles and his sketchbook clenched against his chest. 

“Take that dreadful thing out of here.” He said pointing at the drawing ins Jennifer hand. “it was practice, not to be shown around.” And to his guests as he took the drawing and gave it back to stiles without even looking at him. “Are we ready to go back to the grand hall? I heard my people have tequila cocktails ready in the terrace of the third floor.”

The younger lot hooted and ran out of the room as Derek offered Jennifer a hand.

Stiles finished picking his stuff when he noticed the jacket lord Hale had been wearing; it was windy and sure enough he’d be cold.

“There it is…” Lord Hale said a hand to his forehead as a female voice outside let out a giggle. “Did they ruined anything?” he asked direct eyes fix on Stiles’ face; the boy shook his head no and waited for whatever was coming next. “I did not say they could just wander around in the house…” a knock on the door called their attention and Stiles let out a heavy breath. “Yes Deaton?” Derek; Stiles gasped making the lord turn to him. Lord Hale!! He repeated for himself. 

It was Deaton. “Sir… Mellisa told me… someone is looking for you sir.”

“I have enough guests tonight Deaton…” rubbing his forehead it seemed to be enough to cause the man a headache.

Deaton stood there still, as if trying to gather courage. “Melissa gave him the room at the end of the third floor’s hall, Sir, he’s an Argent. Chris Argent. ”

Derek face turned pale, and his hands balled in fists and Stiles could see the taut line of tense muscles in him. “OK, OK… ok I’ll- I’ll be there in a minute.” He took a breath. “no it’ll be better if you lead him to the hall, with the rest.”

“As you wish Sir…” Deaton left and Lord Hale turned. 

“Sir?” to his surprise the man who only wore a cane for two days after his sprained ankle was bent over a desk and it looked like the weight of the world were on his back..

“An Argent, who’d knew…” he said with a terrible chuckle. “Argents in a wolf’s house…during the full moon!” he said with the saddest tone in his voice, stiles got close, without control a hand fell on his shoulder as if to infuse his strength on him.

“Are you okay sir?” Lord Hale reached for his hand, holding fingers in his large strong hand. 

“Yes… I am, yes; I jut wish I could stay away from the world.” He turned. “sometimes I hate what those in my house represent… they’re not my friends.” Stiles had no idea of what to say. “but what if they hated me?” his green eyes flew to Stiles, all stormy ocean and broken soul. “if those out there were afraid of me; if Deucalion chased me with his cross bow; if they banished me… would you stay with me?” 

“YES!” Stiles wasn’t sure where that word came, or why he was going to expose himself, and his feelings to Lord Hale.  
“  
Would you do that for me?” Lord Hale had him held by the sides pulling him closer. “for a friend?”

“I’d do it for anyone worthy, so yes.”

Lord Hale smiled pulling Stiles closer, his forehead hidden in the kid’s neck. “I bet you do, my brave little thing. My Sprite.” He said and taking a deep breath; that Stiles felt to his very bones as he moved away, as if taking in as much of Stiles' scent as possible. “I’ll face them now.. I have the strength to do it now.”

Stiles smiled as he moved one step away. “then I take my leave Sir, have fun and good night.”

Lord Hale pulled him on a hug again and Stiles let him, let himself being held so closely; so tight it felt like warm and need. It felt good. “Good night Stiles and Thank you.”

Stiles closed his mouth when he noticed he was going to say Thank you. it felt that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please answer this little poll, Isaac or Danny for St John?


	14. Christian Charirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat and started having breakfast in the usual companionable silence when Malia entered. She greeted Derek who kissed her hair and she moved to Stiles and he did just the same.  
> They were talking about lessons and experiments on the yard now that it was almost holidays when the door opened and Melissa passed the door.  
> “Good Morning Sir.” She said smiling. “Stiles..” she said with a smile and Stiles responded with equal joy.  
> “What happen?” Derek had dark circles under his eyes and he felt like he was about to break down crying if something else happened. “Can’t we have one day without a crisis or more troubles coming a knocking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please one little note, can we ignore tha fact that I used Myroslav as his name at the beggining and I changed it to   
> Mieczyslaw to make it canon?

***

Breakfast was different the next day, instead of Lord Hale and Stiles alone the new man Chris Argent was there, amiable features and blue eyes. “you must be the boy that hit Victoria..” he said offering his hand and Stiles felt a bit of fear for one second.

“If Victoria is the woman that hit my pupil yes… ” he was expecting anything, even rage or a punch but not laughter.

“She can be… quite spirited.”

“cruel… is a better description.” He had another laughter for is words. And a promise that it was not disrespect of any kind.

It was the first time Stiles found himself talking with someone that was actually fun.

“I see you’ve entertained yourself quite well.” Lord Hale was at the door. “Is Malia still asleep?” he asked t Stiles and the tutor said Malia felt under the weather. 

“I think is just… you know the… event.” Derek let out and Stiles nodded. He thinks no kid should be allowed to use a little upsetting moment to skip lessons but once the strangers left the house in a couple days things will go back to normal and he can push a bit more for her to stay longer in class.

“Does he knows?” Mr. Argent asked and Stiles looked at him wondering if he had heard right.

“NO!!” Lord Hale let out and then breakfast turned into an endless chat about plays and new movies.

***

Stiles dinned in the kitchen with Scott and Melissa when Victoria and Chris came into the small dining room attached; the one they never use.

“He’s her husband.” Melisa let out while chewing on a green bean.

Stiles checked on Malia and seeing her asleep went to bed to wake up with the acute sound of an animal howling. He sat up and turned the light on, he moved, the place was warmer now and he took his shawl more as a comfort than to keep warm and moved to the locked door, should he open?

He was still trying to decide when the knob turned and when it didn’t give a knock on the door sounded. “Stiles?” the voice said from the other side. “Stiles are you up?”

He ran to the door and opened recognizing the voice as Lord Hale’s. The man was pale and disheveled, a stain on his white shirt in deep red, like blood; scrapes on his hands and face; he moved ahead. “Are you sure you never get scared?” Stiles nodded trying to see where Lord Hale was bleeding.

“Sir, Sir! I think you’re in shock… where this blood comes from?” he said his hands trying to hold his boss to check on him.

Hale held his hands, and Stiles was very conscious that the blood was now on his hands too. “Is not mine…” the man said and Stiles smiled and let out a relieved breathe. “Something had happened and I need your help, please come with me.”

Stiles nodded, held his shawl and closed his door as he marched behind his employer.

***

Stiles stopped in front of the wooden frame set at the stairs, it had effectively closed the access to the next level and Stiles noticed a path of blood; as if someone had dragged something dripping blood across the hall towards a small room.

The room was actually a second door to Lord Hale’s bedroom; and inside the room in Lord Hale’s he saw Victoria held by her husband, both were talking in low whispers.

“Come quick…” Derek marched to the bed but Chris turned at him snarling like a furious beast. “Shut Up!!” Derek answered to the inhuman sound. “You wanted help; this is the help I can offer right now.” He said and to Stiles who stopped few steps away. “Come Stiles, I need your hands.”

Victoria’s breathing was labored and her hands were holding her husband’s shirt until her knuckles were white, her eyes were almost closed and blood stained the corner of them; the knife stuck on her chest was what scared him the most. His legs went numb and his throat closed in nausea; Chris Argent turned at him. 

“Get him out of here…!!!” but Stiles did his best to control himself, without noticing he moved forward, Chris had his back shredded. As if giant claws or a rake with extremely sharp edges had been used on his flesh, he took his shawl without thinking and pressed it over the wound.

Lord Hale was bringing supplies, sterile pads and iodine; he had latex gloves too. “not sure…” he said and Chris made a face. “Stiles, please use these.” He held stiles shawl in place as the boy put the gloves on. By the time he turned up Victoria had her eyes open and was talking to her husband. 

“You have to tell her… you have to… she’ll hear people talking, they’ll say I was weak.”

“I won’t let her…” stiles felt bad; as if intruding in a very private moment.

He moved nervous and searched in the room for Lord Hale; finding him talking on the phone by the other door. “No! no need... I’ll pick you up or you won’t find your way.”

Chris set his wife on the bed and asked stiles to look after her for a second. “you cannot leave!!” he whispered angry. “not now!!”

“I have to! What do you want me to do?”

Stiles felt something then a hand on his arm, Victoria had her hawk like eyes on him. “you’re helping us? After what I did?”

Stiles nodded and looked down. “Whatever happened is done, I’ll help your husband Ma’am, you’ll be fine in no time.” she had a sad smile on her blood stained cold lips. “I’ll never be fine, and that’s why…” she pointed to the knife. “I’ll die tonight…” 

Stiles gasped not knowing what to say; the hand touched him again leaving a trail of blood on his uncovered skin.

“I just want you to see things the way they are, okay? I know how you feel…” she whisered while Hale and Argent were still crossing heated words. “he is a beast; and keeps more beasts here, you have nothing to do with this, boy; leave, okay? If you find out leave! And don’t look back.”

She gasped and let out a wet cough stiles turned to the men away from hism calling thweir attention.

Minutes later, held by her husband and looking out the window to the full moon; bathed in the soft bluish light Victoria Argent passed away. As Chris cried over his wife’s body Stiles moved back feeling empty and hollow somehow, the steady arm of Lord Hale on his back made him stop. “you’re shaking…”

He turned to Hale with real anger in his eyes, for once emotions he couldn’t conceal. “maybe because I just saw a woman die in front of me?” Lord Hale blinked and nodded jerkily as if embarrassed for his comment. “Who did… that!” he asked pointing a bit with his hand in the general direction of the bed where the only sounds were Chris’ desperate sobs.

“She did it herself…”

“She attacked her husband?” that was impossible to believe.

“No!” shouted Chris not caring for his voice waking up more people. “that... that thing did it!! The thing you… ” he let out a sob and paled falling on his knees.

Hale moved at him. “That thing! That thing was not mine to start with. Right? I was forced to have it!” He growled as he picked Chris up from the floor

Stiles didn’t understand and his eyes were schooled elsewhere, in the dead body thrown in the bed like a broken doll.

He noticed then Lord Hale repeating Argent’s name over and over, the man was unconscious too. “Is he…?”

Hale picked him up as if it were a kid; he set him on the bed and checked his pulse. “No… he seems to be fine… maybe is the shock and the blood loss.” Derek looked at Stiles eyes and bit his lips. “Would it be okay? Would you stay here? I’ll be back very soon.” Stiles’ eyes drifted to the body on the other end f the bed and nodded. 

“Okay…” he moved fast holding Stiles’ face and kissing his cheek; Stiles too startled for the show of affection pulled himself away with a gasp.

“Right…” Hale took off his shirt and pants standing in front of Stiles in nothing by dark skin tight briefs; he pulled a dark shirt and pants from the first drawer he found and a jacket, turning around marched to Stiles and wrapped the jacket around him. “Clean the wound and keep it pressed, okay? I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He said as stiles moved to do as he was told.

“Do not talk to him.” he asked to Stiles with a soft pleading voice. “Do not talk to him!” ordered to Chris Argent the second the man groaned.

Stiles did his best to protect the wound; cleaning it and saying how sorry he was every time Argent hissed in pain. The blood stopped at some point and Stiles moved back a bit sitting on an armchair next to the bed, looking from Victoria who’s body he had set as straight as possible, and covered with a sheet from the closet. Chris was asleep when he finally curled in the chair wrapping himself in the jacket. Out of nowhere he heard steps and turned desperate to the tapestry covering the entrance they had used, the one that opened near the third floor stairs; it rattled and the tapestry was pushed from behind as if someone were looking at them from there.”Hello?” Stiles asked trying to sound secure. “is someone there?” nothing, not a sound came except a cold draft of air.

The last body he had ever seen had been Harris’ the man he looked down to when he died, part of him carries guilt for it, it was not necessary to be that cruel. And now he had wished Victoria’s death when she hurt Scott, and now she had died. And who had killed her? Derek –Lord Hale!! He reminded himself scandalized- said she did it herself, but… how? Why? He tried to stay awake, watch over the cargo his employer gave him but at some point darkness engulfed him.

“Hey…” a soft touch on his cheek woke him up startled, not knowing what time it was or how long he had slept, a tall man in dark clothing was checking Argent as a girl with dark hair and log legs was crying over the body of Victoria. “MOM!!!” she let out desperate.

Chris was carried downstairs; only Derek and the doctor did it and Stiles helped the one man that had Victoria’s body and the girl.

Once in the hover car carrying everything Derek spoke. “I’ll look for someone to replace Victoria…”

The girl faced Derek. “That won’t be necessary, it is my job now.” Derek gasped at the steel in her dark brown eyes. She couldn’t be older than 14.

“You’re too young.” Derek said. “Chris!”

Stiles left them as he went back into the house Deaton had been up and helping them but nobody else.

Stiles moved to the door and sat on the steps as the hover car left without a sound in the humid cold air of the night. “Who did that?” he asked once more. “Who could do such a thing…”

Derek Hale sat next to him while Deaton left them; stiles thought he went to clean Derek’s room- LORD Hale!!! Chastised his brain once more making him wince- he raised his eyes surprised and noticed Lord Hale looking at him. “I told you I did stupid things in my youth, and you have saved me once more my friend.”

“I just did a little bit Sir, nothing special…” but then he couldn’t suppress the question. “What happened? Why Victoria…” Stiles noticed he couldn’t even say the words.

“Imagine a stupid kid; too in pain and traumatized after he lost everything he wanted in life, imagine a distant place where he went to hide after someone ruined his life; imagine him finding a person willing to take him in, to help him out, when even his parents didn’t know what to do…” Stiles felt his heart thumping hard. “I agreed to things I’d have never agreed if it weren’t for…” he said in a voice that sounded like a sob. “A stupid lost boy asking to be accepted… a drifter, and a sinner hoping, begging for a bit of love.” He moved to hold Stiles fingers but stopped. “I guess there’s no absolution for that.” Stiles tried to find a way to make Lord Hale feel better; seeing how the man bent down to pick a plant next the bench before sitting straight again.

Stiles finally dared to look at him and found those turmoil eyes on him. “drifters will one day find their home and sinners will find forgiveness with time.”

“Would you forgive me?” Stiles nodded. “Shelter me? Help me out like you helped me out tonight?” Stiles nodded again. “Yet another night I keep you up…” his hand finally were trapped in the Lord’s fingers. “I bet you hate me… your hands are so cold…” he pulled both of Stiles’ hands into his and to his mouth and kissed the knuckles fervently. “Would you be with me if I need you again?” stiles only nodded this time. “Even if it were for a good reason? Say… the night before my wedding… would you stay up all night with me so I won’t go crazy with worry?” Stiles took a slow silent breath and nodded. 

A moment of silence fell between them and Stiles felt something in his throat get painfully hard; his hands were still cradled between Lord Hale’s as his warm breath bathed them near his mouth.

“Have you seen Jennifer Blake?” the young man nodded feeling strangely sad by those words. “Tall, gracious, skin flawless, eyes warm and almost the perfect color… everything a man would want.”

“Yes sir…” Stiles answered. “the fitting wife for a Lord…”

Lord Hale made a sound as if mocking him. “But some of us want…” they heard a horse whining. “Dear Lord..!!!” He got up pulling Stiles with him. “The men are up already…” he turned to Stiles and kissed his hands once more. “The Argents left this morning before dawn and you should go back to bed.” With one last kiss he let Stiles go and disappeared leaving between his fingers a small purple flower.

“Wolfsbane…” Stiles said caressing the innocent looking flower as he climbed the service staircase to his room.

***

Stiles wanted to have breakfast in the kitchen but Erica showed him the tray she was carrying with bacon, just like Lord Hale always asked for him.

He knocked on the door and opened without waiting for an answer to find lord Hale pacing the place and turning at him smiling. “Stiles!!” he said offering his arms. “Sit!! Sit!!! Did anyone ask anything?” 

“No Sir…” he said and then Lord Hale nodded moving to get something from his chair and bringing it to Stiles.

“This was rescued before the bloodied rags were discarded…” it was Stiles Shawl; already clean and folded perfectly, smelling like everything in lord hale’s room. Like Him.

They sat and started having breakfast in the usual companionable silence when Malia entered. She greeted Derek who kissed her hair and she moved to Stiles and he did just the same.

They were talking about lessons and experiments on the yard now that it was almost holidays when the door opened and Melissa passed the door.

“Good Morning Sir.” She said smiling. “Stiles..” she said with a smile and Stiles responded with equal joy.

“What happen?” Derek had dark circles under his eyes and he felt like he was about to break down crying if something else happened. “Can’t we have one day without a crisis or more troubles coming a knocking?”

“I’m Sorry...” Melissa looked at him worried. “Are you felling okay?” she asked moving to Derek to touch his forehead as if he was another of her kids, he let her with an endless suffering sigh.

“I’m fine.” He said. And she looked convinced… for a minute.

“Stiles sweetie; someone is downstairs looking for you?”

It was Lord Hale who got up. “Who is it?”

Melissa said she didn’t know and Stiles got up wondering who could’ve come here to talk to him.

“Have you tell anyone about last night?” Derek asked to Stiles looking manic.

Stiles smiled softly. “No, Sir, I’d never…” Melissa was looking at him frowning, her eyes moving from Derek to Stiles worried. “I’m sure is something from Beacon Hills’; I’ll be right back.” He noticed then that Lord Hale had one of his hands held tight. He pulled his hand free and followed Melissa out. 

“Has he done anything to you?” She asked serious and protective, stiles smiled at the idea of being so important to someone that they’ll get protective on him.

“He’s worried for my wellbeing, I’m sure that’s all…” he said intentionally touching Melissa’s shoulder as he entered the room where the visitor was waiting, he passed the door with a smile and stood in front of a tall man with a pale face and broad shoulder; he resembled someone vaguely but Stiles had no idea who he was.

“Good morning?” he greeted calling the man’s attention and then he recognized him.

“Mieczyslaw!” he said and Stiles had to still himself on a chair.

“Theo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're okay with Victoria's end  
> Happy Valentine's


	15. Coming Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Were almost done and I loved this journey

***

Derek counted the seconds since Stiles left and he was done with breakfast, you can blame the awful night, the worry, the full moon, whatever you want he just felt possessive and protective of the brave boy and whoever had come to talk to him was not welcome.

As soon as Malia was done and he had left his napkin down he left the room ordering his ward to go get ready for school he swiftly moved across the mansion to find Stiles and his visitor.

“You don’t get it… I don’t want to go back.”

The man, tall and good looking was looking at him with desperate eyes and morose movements, obviously begging. “I won’t go back alone; you’ll come with me, please…”

“You can’t make me…” Stiles said rubbing his face. “I left for a reason, I left because you didn’t want me there… this is my home now…”

The man practically fell on his knees. “Please…” he tried to hold stiles hands and Stiles jumped back gasping surprised.

“Don’t you touch me Theo… Don’t you dare to touch me…” he heard a door opening and Lord Hale was there; eyes feral and jaw set.

Theo was still on the floor. “Please. I just want my mom to have peace, please…”

“Mieczyslaw… I beg you… aren’t you a Christian?” Stiles bit his bottom lip and moved to the door leaving Theo on the floor calling his name. Derek had the exact time to put the frame back In place so nobody would know where you could find the monitor recording interactions in that hall.

Stiles passed the door and rubbed his face looking at the floor as he leaned on the wall.

“Stiles?” Lord Hale asked seeing the young man upset and pale and saw as he rose from his place and moved towards him; Derek wanted to believe Stiles went searching for comfort on him.

“Sir… ” He said moving closer; eyes casted down and letting out a sigh as soon as he was close. “It’s my cousin who came asking for me…” he said looking away and everything in his body was like a call for reassurance. “my cousin Donovan killed himself after he wasted every penny his family had and left them in great debt.” Derek made a sound, were they asking for money? Was Stiles about to ask for it?

“You owe them nothing!”

Stiles nodded; eyes darting towards the hand holding his. “I know sir…” he pulled his hand free. “But my aunt had a stroke in the following months and another after, apparently this was the third and she won’t last much…”

“it is what she deserves…” Derek let out bitter.

Stiles clear eyes flew to him. “Sir… I’m a Christian and… she asked to see me.”

“NO!!”

“I must go sir… ” Stiles let out. “I might need some days….”

“What if I say no?”

Stiles frowned a bit and steeling himself let out a breath squaring his shoulders. “then I’ll have to quit sir, I have to do this for a condemned soul.”

Derek moved faster than he thought, holding Stiles and pulling him towards his office at the other end of a long illuminated hall, somewhere in the house his guest were waking up and a legion of staff was already carrying trays of breakfast to their rooms.

Once the door closed and he was once more in a silent private place with Stiles he faced him. “You owe nothing to a woman who mistreated you when you were just a baby…

Stiles moved his head. “I was Malia’s age and he’s not that small…”

Derek’s heart broke at the idea of a baby like Malia who still needed someone checking for monsters in her closet being sent away and being physically punished for being a kid. Derek moved to him without thinking wanting to touch to hold, to protect and wanting to never let go.

“Do you want to go?”

“I owe it to Christian charity sir, it’ll give me closure too.”

Derek nodded holding both his hands in his, caressing long fingers. “What do you need then?”

Stiles blushed a bit. “Sir… my… my… my payment...” 

Derek smacked himself in the forehead. “I know! I know I forgot to call the bank with everything going on in this place.” He let go of Sand moved to his desk. “I’ll call the bank now, and I’ll find you tickets too.”

“No need sir, my cousin has arranged everything. Were set to go before noon.” He got quiet seeing Derek already talking to someone.

“Yes I need transference to the account of one of my employees?” after a beat he nodded as if the person at the other end could see. “Yes, I’ll wait.” Another beat. “six thousand…”

Stiles interrupted. “Sir!! That’s too much!!”

“Wait, five then…”

“My paycheck is of three thousand sirs…” he tried to stop him. “I don’t think I might need more…”

“Five is fine…” he said to the person in line. “And an open account on his cards? Yes… yes…” stiles stood there as Derek Hale gave his information.

By the time he turned Stiles was looking at him openmouthed. “Sir… that was not necessary… I-”

“you have a maximum of seven days…”

“Sir I might need.”

“Ten tops, in ten days you have to be here or at least let me know when are you coming back… Malia has to know too, you know?” Stiles smiled. “You have to come back so we get to set our counts straight.” Stiles smiled.

“I should go then, to tell Theo I’m going.”

“Just like that?” 

Stiles turned biting his bottom lip. “Sir?”

Derek needed more. “What is the social convention for good byes as hasty as this one…?”

Stiles frowned, turning pink. “I-I… sometimes a hug and a declaration of missing each other.”

“French say Tu Me Manques.” Derek let out.

“You’re missing from me.” Stiles repeated blushing as Lord Hale bent down over him and kissed him on the lips. 

“Tu me manques already Stiles.” He said; knowing he went too far Derek didn’t dare to face his boy anymore. “See you in ten days, please say good bye to Malia and Scott before you go.”

Deaton was waiting outside the door when Derek came out, somewhere in the house the sound of annoying laughter were heard; the door of the office opened and Stiles ran out to enter the room where his cousin was waiting, the laughter of relief the other man let out infuriated Derek even more than the annoying laughter.

“Deaton?” he said as the guests appeared on the stairs dressed in white outfits and carrying tennis gear. “Derek!!” Jennifer called while Kali and Braeden were competing for the shortest skirt and showing off their backs to the twins and Ennis.

“Sir?” answered his manager.

“Get rid of these useless assholes.” Gasps and groans were the answer. “Leave you pompous assholes, you have until noon and after that I’ll have my people carrying you out!” he stormed out of the house; running to the woods, he kept running until he couldn’t se the house anymore, until his howls of anger were not heard by anyone more than birds and wild creatures.

***

Stiles was numb and confused, everything happened so fast, the only thing still in his head, clear as the sun was that kiss, and the promise of missing him.  
Melissa hugged him and Scott was about to cry. “Promise me this is only for few days?” the kid said and Stiles hugged him.

“I’ll be back I promise and I’ll bring you something.”

Malia refused to see him and locked herself in her room. “Mal…” he said getting to her to get a growl as answer. “Sweetie it’ll only be ten days.”

“You don’t love me.” She complained. “You’ll leave just like my mom and Derek’s mom and everyone else! You don’t love any of us.” He hugged the girl without warning.

“I do, I do, and I’ll be back I promise.” Malia didn’t let go until Melissa pulled her by force.

Stiles got in the vehicle his cousin had for them looking to the mansion trying not to hope for one last glimpse of Lord Hale.

***  
Stiles remembers every time he closes his eyes how was his life at Mrs. Finch’s house, How Donovan; may he rest in peace, used to be abusive, Stiles carried in his  
shoulder the mark of that abuse; he had wished he died too, and of course he felt guilty now.

The entire time they were in the plain Stiles looked out the window trying to rein his nerves; the closeness of the one person that made his life hell; the one he always remembered when anyone, even Melissa or Lord Hale touched him; the reason why every touch made him recoil in disgust.

Either Theo felt his uneasiness because he didn’t press for Stiles to talk to him or anything; only when they were waiting for their luggage he finally opened his mouth talking Stiles bags with his too. “Thank you for doing this…” he said out of breath. “I appreciate it.”

Stiles took his bag with one pull and marched ahead not even turning at him again. “I’m doing this for myself.” He regretted his words until he got to the house; everything was the same, and I mean…the same. The paint was wasted and peeling off the walls, everything was the same, not much had changed inside the house, except the pass of time had ruined almost everything that Stiles remembered.

As soon as they got into the house Theo dragged him to his mother’s room but Stiles refused. “I’m not ready to see her right now…”

Theo pressed him into seeing her right away. “She might not be here tomorrow…” he begged trying to hold Stiles’ hand.

“Let go of me… you disgusting asshole!!” Stiles was out of control. “Don’t you dare to touch me, don’t you dare to…” his voice died down when the soft broken voice reached him.

“Anne, Anne? Is that you?”

Theo who was looking at Stiles face in shock took a deep breath and turned to the door where his mother was, Stiles recognized the room as soon as he pushed it open; the small room, the chapel had been conditioned to have a hospital bed and some machinery around. “No mom, it’s me, I’m back!”

The lady sounded tired and defeated, nothing left of the proud Mrs. Finch from Stiles childhood. “My boy… My dearest boy… did you find him? Is he with you this time?”

Theo turned to Stiles asking what he should tell; Stiles nodded. “Yes mom, he’s here.” A small sob was all he heard and Stiles couldn’t move.

“Mom!! Theo was inside the room in a blink and already holding something for the lady, a small mask attached to a tank. 

“Bring him in… bring him here!! I need…. I need…” her voice sounded tired and in little gasps, words slurred somehow; Stiles came into this house ready to hate, ready to be attacked, but this poor thing, this vestiges of what he once knew could only be pitied.

“I won’t… I won’t!” Theo sounded for once mature and strong, a man, how different from the kid that touched him and made him feel dirty. How far were them both from those days? “You know what the doctor said.” His voice sounded imposing and serious, even if gentle. “You don’t have to get too excite, if you see him right now…” but the lady kept begging. “Mom… Mommy, please…” he said and Stiles could hear a sob.

He moved ahead and could smell the room, dirty diapers and sickness, stale sweat and disinfectant. “I’ll be here Aunt Finch, I’ll be here for a few days, we’ll have time to talk. Rest now please.” Stiles said from the door looking how Theo had his forehead resting on his mother’s arm as she tried in vain to sit up from the bed to look for him.

Mrs. Finch was nothing but a shadow of what she was; once proud and tall was now a saggy bag of bones, face twisted to a side and hair a mat of grey. “Mieczyslaw…” she said, and her face twisted when she started crying. “Tell me this is not another of those dreams, Theodore, Theo… please tell me this one is not from the drugs.”

She fell asleep in no time and while Theo tended to her needs Stiles made them a small meal with whatever he found in the kitchen.

He made a note to go grocery shopping for real food, these were not his favorite people but he grew up thinking that there’s no worst thing than hunger and cold and he wouldn’t inflict that on others. While cooking he couldn’t avoid the pile of red inked letters.

“Thanks…” Theo said when he entered the kitchen and saw the table ready. “oh!! You didn’t have to…” but his stomach growled and Stiles knew he had done the right thing.

His first night at the Finch house was hell, he noticed his phone missing, without the chance to talk to anyone in Wolfsbane hall he locked the door and tried to sleep but knowing he won’t wake up for breakfast with Lord Hale -with Derek- made his chest hurt and his eyes water.

***

“I was unfair with you… I can say that much.” She said. “But you couldn’t behave.”

“I was a kid left alone and you were not a second mother, I never felt at home in your house.” Stiles said sincere and candid. 

“Your mother was just like you, our grandparents loved her so much… ”she coughed a bit. “just like everyone else, and your father, they had the kind of love that was not real,hw could she have so much while…” she let out a sob. “And there you were as perfect as her, loved by everyone even…” she sighed.

It was only on the fourth day that stiles saw the doctor and the man told him that his aunt will die any minute now. “the machines are doing all the work, any day now she’ll be gone.”

“Is there anything we could do?” he asked knowing Theo couldn’t afford much but still wanting to know.

But the doctor shook his head and let out a sigh. “her son is too attached; but I hope you’re more realistic about this situation, she’s dying and it’ll happen any minute now, she even signed a DNR three years ago.”

Stiles let out a sigh and showed the doctor the door.

He spent his afternoon reading for his aunt while Theo worked; and the next and the next until his ten days were almost over.

***

During the second week of his visit finally his aunt asked him to bring something from her old room. “I know I’ll die soon.” She said as Stiles opened a big chest she had with a secret code she knew by memory. “And I know I won’t be going to heaven any time soon… ” She said. “I guess I couldn’t keep myself healthy and not to die.” Even in a moment like this Stiles noticed the hate in the words.

He opened the chest and the faint smell of perfume hit him, everything inside was old and smelled like memories from his childhood.

“Take the one on top…” his aunt asked. “And read it…” Stiles opened his mouth. “for yourself, kid, just for yourself.”

It reads the date from almost 8 years ago and a place; Devenport.

Mrs. R Finch.  
Greetings, My name is Noah Stilinski; I was husband of your cousin Claudia and father of the boy I believe is in your ward, My Mieczyslaw; I bet you call him Stiles by now like his mother always did.  
This letter is to let you know that even if I was forcibly taken into rehab because of my alcohol problem I’m now in a position good enough to support my child, I’ll be gone for another year; as mandated by the government but after that I’d love to relieve you from my kid’s care.  
Please let him know his father loves him and that I’d have never left him if it weren’t for my addiction.  
I’ll write him soon and I’ll also send you money to pay for everything he needs.  
Best regards Noah Stilinski.

Stiles looked at his aunt but she showed no remorse at all. “This is from before you sent me to Beacon Hill’s house.”

She nodded. “I was jealous; my boys’ father never cared… he just left and your oh so perfect father was coming back from the supposed grave for you, showing more love for you in that letter than…” she sobbed. “Even now… is not fair. Not fair that you have all that and my boys…” she sobbed looking away. “I let him write you and told him you were not interested in writing back and then… when Donovan died I told him you died too.” She let out one single bitter tears fall from her dry eyes. “I wanted someone else to suffer the kind of pain I went through.”

Stiles gasped moving his eyes to the letters. Finstock taught him forgiveness and Lydia said it was the best revenge, but this was too much. He took his letters and left the room. 

“WAIT!!” she cried as loud as her tired voice let her. “wait, you have to… have to…” a coughing fit stopped her from saying anything else and his nurse Anne ran to her ordering her to be still and injecting some kind of drug on her that had her quiet and asleep in seconds. Was the woman asking for forgiveness?

He couldn’t breathe; out there somewhere he had someone that loved him, always loved him and wanted him back; Stiles felt miserable; angry beyond imagination and reason, sad far past a broken heart, and alone, more alone than ever, how he missed Lord Hale’s strong hands; always warm and gentle on him; he missed Melissa’s touches, her chaste motherly kisses and reassurances, Malia and Scott hugs, how he missed a good touch.

But also, all that he had missed his entire life was coming back for him. Out there a man cared for him not because what he could do for him; or give him, but because Stiles was loved; no matter how long it took; No matter how terrible his aunt had been his father never gave up, even thinking he didn’t want to write back.

It took Stiles three days to gather the courage to visit his aunt again, Theo begged every night for him to ignore whatever evil deed his mother had kept secret; she was after all dying now when he entered the woman’s room he smiled stupidly. “I forgive you; I do… no hard feelings from me.” He tried to hold Mrs. Finch’s hand but she pulled her hand away, her breathing turning ragged and her eyes turning white. Another stroke; the doctor said; she suffered that night and she died two days later in an intensive care unit in town. Stiles stayed with Theo until the funeral after he already wrote his father and was waiting for a reply

Mr. Noah Stilinski.  
Hello, my name is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, my mother used to call me Stiles and I believe you’re my father.  
Recently my aunt Finch passed away and left me this old letters that I have never seen; I lived my entire life thinking myself an orphan without knowing what have happened with you, if I’d knew about you I’d have written you earlier, so in hopes of you wanting to know about me still I’m answering now that I have them and that I know I have a father alive.  
Waiting for your answer I declare to you my deepest love and longing to see you soon my father.  
Please write any answer to Wolfsbane hall, in Wolfsbane field.  
Yours truly Stiles.

***

Stiles got usedto wake up tired and missing something, he missed the smell of the woods in the morning, or the staff shouting from one corner to the other of the house. He missed Malia’s excitement for new books now that she finally finished harry Potter and Stiles was debating if she was or not ready for bigger stuff like The Lord of the Rings; he missed knowing that somewhere in the house was him; that at some point he’ll hear his voice or see him passing by, or he’ll come looking for Stiles; holding his hands and sounding as if he really cared for him.

Stiles blinked twice as he raised his eyes from the book he was reading hidden behind a curtain; he had a book on his hands, The Bestiary; the images in every page that he found enthralling and amazing as a child looked washed out and not at all as interesting. He huffed. “How could a mythological beast be more interesting than my beast?” he told to himself holding the book close to his heart and smiling.

He got up, it was almost dinner time and Theo was still grieving and hadn’t had anything to eat in the entirety of the day; Stiles marched to see his cousin‘s room and knocked determined to let him know he was going back to wolfsbane hall the next day.

When they were children getting anywhere close to Theo’s room would have ended up in Stiles being beaten by him or his brother. He had to control the jittering of his foot as he nervously waited for him to open the door.

When he didn’t have an answer he knocked again and opened the door a bit. “Theo?”

He was drunk; holding a vodka bottle in his hand while another three were thrown on the bed empty already. “What do you want Stiles?” he let out from the bed.

“Just checking on you… I wanted to let you know I’m leaving tomorrow…”

Theo jolted in bed getting up. “what you mean leaving?”

Stiles smiled as if he were explaining things to one of his pupils. “I have to go back home, and my business here are done.”Theo marched towards Stiles menacingly.  
“Did my mother explained you how this is going to work now?”

Stiles scoffed. “There’s no way I’d do as she said, even if I knew what you 'retalking about.“

Theo’s hands bunched in fists. “You’re throwing me to the streets!!?” 

Stiles turned around leaving the room. “You’re drunk we’ll talk when you make sense again.”

Theo threw the bottle he was holding and it hit the wall in front of stiles startling him; he turned startled but the same resolve once filled him and got him in trouble took his body, if Theo wanted to fight they’ll fight.

“What are you talking about?” shouted Stiles.

Theo raised his arms at the sides of his body. “everything here is yours, EVERYTHING!!” he said with real hate in every word. “your father sent money for you for years, and now everything is your…” he said gritting his teeth.

Stiles had no idea; he was no longer the orphan brought to this house as a charity case he smirked facing his cousin. This was the Theo he remembered envious and violent, disgusting. 

“We should marry.” Theo said as if it were the most normal thing. “yo’ve provemn that you can take care of me…”

Stiles laughed. “That’s not what I want…”

“I don’t give a fuck for what you want!!” roared Theo; foam forming in his mouth. “Is all about what I want!!” he said and scoffed at Stiles surprised expression. “Look at you, pathetic empty thing, a void and nothing else…”

Stiles crossed his arms and looked at him with the stern face he learnt from Lord Hale. “What do you want then?”

“Everything you have!!” he let out loud

Stiles thought for a minute, everything he had included his life at Wolfsbane hall, and he won’t give up on his kids or Melissa or Deaton and his weird dancing moves, or Derek. He smiled cold. “You want this? Have it! I don’t care, you have it all under one condition, don’t you ever, no matter what don’t you ever dare to contact me again.”

“I would never contact you again.” he said and stiles smiled relieved. He was going home.

***

Stiles was nervous the second time he flew to Wolfsbane Field. This time it was not fear for the unknown, it was excitement to going back home. His legs were jittery and he was biting his nails, not even his pills could control his twitching and as he passed the door to the street he noticed he was smiling like a loon.

He didn’t want to wait for a regular flight and took a red eye practically escaping from his cousin; now here he was standing in the middle of a small airport and looking for a taxi that would take him to his home.

The driver was too scared to even dare to get close to Wolfsbane Field. “I heard that the owner has a monster that slay your tires if you dare to get in his property, I won’t go there.” He said stubborn and left Stiles almost three miles away from the gates; it was almost a five miles walk in middle of the dew and cold of the last remnants of winter.

He reached the gate and found the small kiosk by one of the walls and left his bags there as he ran home; the last of a morning fog was rising from the lands, leaving still naked tree trunks and still frost on the lands. 

He reached the woods and ran between the trees in places he knew by heart and missed like crazy when he saw it, coming from the deep of the woods a shirtless man. He stopped against a tree; his heart doing strange jumps in his chest, he was about to see him.

But Lord Hale didn’t stop until he had gone a couple meters away from him; his step faltered and turned. “Is this a dream? Is this some kind of spell?” Stiles smiled thinking Lord hale was joking but then suddenly he held his head and took a deep breath.

Stiles couldn’t help it, he smiled without control. “Well… it could be you always accused me of being a sprite.” He was expecting anything, anything but the way the man let out a choked moan like sound moving to him and holding him so tight in his arms stiles panicked for a second.

Finally he relaxed on the embrace; it was like stopping caring for everything else, like being shielded from all those memories and all those bad things, he wanted to tell him about his dad and about his cousin’s ideas and about his aunt and wanted to tell him he missed him; even if all those things made him feel vulnerable and stupid and made him afraid he’d end up losing every little thing he had; Even these hugs.

“you have no word.” The man let out in what sounded like a whine. “you said ten days; Malia had missed you inmensely, and Scott is nothing but a ghost without you; Melissa forced us all to eat vegetables, and Deaton has covered every mirror in the house as if someone had passed away… and me!” he said still not letting him go. “I’ve been so lonely without you; so lost…who know I’d depend on you for even the most menial task. I need to hear your opinion on a touchy subject….” He said finally pulling himself away from Stiles. The boy kept his hand holding Lord Hale’s fingers, it felt so good, even if he only had this.

“I’ve been considering marriage.” Lord Hale let out. “but I need to know your opinion on a couple things, Malia should go to a boarding school, I heard is a good way, besides my spouse might not want strange kids in our house and I’ll do anything my loved one would ask me…”

Stiles felt it like a punch in the stomach, everything he wanted back was now been taking from his hands, he had to steel his heart and his hands and let the fingers go. “I guess that’s a good reason to do it, but you have to explain her Malia will miss you dearly Sir.”

Lord Hale smiled “and you too of course…” he said with a small smile on his lips. “I could convince Melissa to send Scott too, so they have someone close, this way my kids will be safe and well educated.”

Stiles was getting angry without a reason. “sounds like a plan. But I wish you could have told me that before I left so I could’ve searched for a new job, or make some other arrangement.”

Lord Hale’s face changed into a surprised expression; of course he haven’t even considered the future of his employee. “If you leave, what would you do? What kind of arrangements?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “I have news about family members, I could’ve gone with them instead of coming back, after all if you don’t need me anymore…”

“Who says I don’t need you?”

Stiles took a deep breath to steel his voice. “you’re getting married Sir, and your new wife might not want…” Lord hale raised a hand to stop him. 

“My new wife?”

“Jennifer Blake!!” Stiles let out louder and harsher than intended. “If you’re marrying her…”

Lord Hale laughed. “You’re all worked up because I’m marrying a beautiful kind woman?”

Stiles turned for a second trying to rein his temper as he always does but he couldn’t before he knew he was already moving, hands flapping around and voice uneven and loud. “Are you mocking me sir?” he said and hiccupped a sob. “you think that because I’ just an employee, only a teacher without family name or fortune I can be tossed to a side without any regard for my feelings?” he said and tears fell down his face as he bit his bottom lip. “I know I have tried, I did… but how could you not notice how I feel for you?” he said and finally a sob left his mouth. “I did everything I could to make you like me…”

Lord hale moved closer, his eyes bright with tears. “I had been hoping… and; look at me, I’m a beast, a monster that does not deserve someone like you. how could I marry anyone else but you?”

Stiles gasped. “What?”

“While you were panicking thinking I don’t want you I was trying to propose to you..” Lord Hale said and kissed him, chaste and sweet and his hands caressed Stiles face cleaning tears from it. the second they parted Stiles opened his mouth but nothing came. “I knew I loved you the second I saw you in my house, and I knew I wanted you with me forever the second you told me you’ll leave. ” once more he hugged Stiles, wrapping him in his arms, covering him with his body. “I don’t want to let you go ever again…” 

Stiles let out a weird sound and held Lord Hale close too. “Thank you…” he said but Derek was not having any of that.

“No… no thank you, say it; let me hear it. Because I love you and I want you to love me too.” Stiles tried but he choked in the words. “I love you…” Lord Hale repeated – No, Derek, he could use that name now. “Say it; say you do love me too.”

“I do…” Stiles said and let out a laugh; it felt so good. “I love you!” he said and let himself be wrapped in Derek’s arms.

They marched to the house together, kissing and smiling and not really talking at all; it was in those weird seconds in silence that Stiles noticed it had been his first real kiss.

***

Lord Hale got up always at dawn and ran in the woods not saying a word to anyone, he had breakfast in his office, Malia was left in charge of the staff, he didn’t even checked on Scott and Melissa was the only one close to him every now and then. 

He didn’t give an explanation; he had no reason to. Every single day of those ten days he waited and went crazy. At nights he sat at the door of Stiles bedroom touching the wood as if waiting for the boy to come out.

And he didn’t dare to do anything else for those ten days.

Nobody, not even Deaton got close; he still had in mind how he lost control of himself when Deucalion appeared on his door furious for the way he and his friends had been thrown out of Wolf’s pain hall. “You think we don’t know about the stories? That you engage in sex with animals?” he accused. “That you have a dozen bastards in this place? You think we actually believed you were an equal to us? We were here to test your capability of acting like a human.”

Derek sat on his chair looking out the window the whole time. “Look at me when I’m talking!!” the man explained hitting the desk with his wand. “You’re nothing like your mother!” he shouted hitting the desk once more, Derek jumped ahead taking the cane and snapping it in two.

Deucalion insulted him once more and marched to the door where Jennifer was peering inside the office. “Derek?” She said in a saccharine sweet tone, sad puppy eyes and pouty lips, pale skin that made him hate her even more for what she looked like.

“Leave!!” he said and noticed Kali there too. “Don’t you think you fooled me; almost naked and always offering to me, I know you for what you are whores!”

“Come.” Kali pulled her sister away. “Imagine a life attached to this monster.” Jennifer shivered.

“Disgusting beast… what was I thinking? I rather die than let him touch me again.” she mumbled

Derek got up once more and threw everything over his desk to a side in one movement. It was the 14th day and yet no news from Stiles.

He tried to call him but Stiles’ phone was not working

He left, of course… why would anyone stay? After all he had forced Stiles to endure; how could he wish the boy would stay?

Derek almost fainted when he saw him standing between the trees looking at him with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day


	16. Triskele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think that low of me? You think I was making fun of you?” Stiles blinked looking at Derek’s eyes. He noticed something slipping in his finger. “I meant it… ” the ring had a green stone on it and a triskele; the mark of the Hale family. “And this is my promise.”  
> Stiles moved ahead, holding Derek and kissing him; it was perfect, it was everything he never dared to dream about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluffiest chapter ever. just the prelude for the angst.

***

Stiles stopped at the door of Wolfsbane hall; his knees buckling and his heart thumping. Derek held his hand once more. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles smiled. “Nothing, I’m just…” he let out a sigh. “Nothing has changed… yet; everything is different.”

Derek laughed. “Nothing has changed, not the things I feel for you.”

Stiles hid his eyes overwhelmed. “What things?”

Derek pulled him close and kissed his nose making him look up startled. “There are a lot of things I feel for you that I don’t feel for anyone else.” And then he turned to the house pulling his future spouse with him. “Come now, the kids have missed you so much!!” without warning he just hollered. “MALIA!!! MAL!!!” Stiles let out a cackle. “Scott!! Guess what I found in the woods like a ghost!!”He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the sound of kids running upstairs and he let out a sigh turning once more to Stiles still held by a hand. 

“Let’s do this right, not rush into anything else, can we?” he said biting his lips. “They’ll question our feelings; let’s not tell anyone just yet…” he moved closer whispering against Stiles lips before kissing him. “Let’s keep this a secret, just for a while, you and me both and our secret…”

Stiles nodded not because he wanted it to be a secret, NO! he wanted to scream for everyone to hear that he was happy and he was loved and loved back; but the idea of something being just his and lord Hale’s, Derek’s; only them both was so appealing, he nodded fervent and said yes before Derek took his lips in a sweet kiss. The shriek from Malia as she started to trample down the stairs pulled them apart. 

“STILES!!!!” she let out arms open, face split by the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen and abnormally agile movements, she practically jumped half the stairs to land already in motion to hug him. “I missed you so much!!” she repeated in tears as she hugged his middle; Stiles let her, held her close and repeated over and over he missed her too.

Scott came running too and held him from a side, half crushing Malia asking him not to ever leave again.

Deaton and Melissa appeared too with bright smiles.

“How was your trip?” asked Melissa as she kissed his brow and hugged him tight enough to get every piece of him together again. 

“Horrible…” Stiles said smiling. “I missed you all terribly!” his eyes flying to Derek and heart jumping at the smile his loved one gave him back.

“You’re home now Stiles.” Deaton held his hand. “And hopefully we won’t see anything else about your cousin.”

“Never again…” Stiles promised. “But I do have news for all of you…”

Lord Hale stood in the middle of the room then, voice loud and commanding. “Later!” he said. “Is too early, those who can, go back to bed, we’ll talk more at breakfast.” 

Stiles walked the distance to his bedroom with a smile, Malia marching in front of him talking nonstop about how much she missed him, and what happened since he left; Stiles walked hearing her but not really paying attention, he was touching the walls and feeling every painting as a welcome sign.

Lord Hale went to bed too; walking few steps ahead of them; he said he was tired but the second Stiles was closing his door a hand appeared and pulled it open pushing himself inside. “finally…” Derek was there looking at him reverently. “I want to…”

Stiles gasped and pulled away a bit. “Right now?”

Derek shook his head. “No!! No!!” he moved to hold his hands. “I need to feel you by my side, I’d die if I have to be apart from you any longer… let me sleep with you, please, like a friend, just to know you’re there, to protect you; to feel you there; next to me…” he kissed Stiles this time with passion and pushed him back to the bed. Until Stiles lost his balance and ended up sitting on the edge; Derek landed on his knees between Stiles’ legs moving already to take his boy’s shoes off. “Just sleep… and nothing more, just that…”

Stiles blushed. “And kisses?”

“And kisses many kisses…”

“All the kisses...” 

Derek chuckled nodding waiting for Stiles to lay down before moving to lock the door and laying next to him, cradling the boy against his chest; holding him tenderly against his body.

Stiles never felt better in his life.

***

Malia didn’t stop talking when they finally had breakfast and Erica ignored Lord Hale and hugged Stiles mumbling against his neck that she missed him dearly. “This place without you was like the bat cave without Batman.”

Derek huffed but instead of the impatient looks he always threw at her he smiled stupidly; as if proud to see the entire house wanting Stiles there too.

Melissa had everything Stiles ever said he liked, and she touched him every time she passed by; her hand was always caressing his back or his shoulders and he smiled at her.

The first class made Stiles understand he had gone for too long; Malia hadn’t read at all from her history text book and Scott had not progressed in calculus. Stiles groaned when he found the dusty pages burried in a million other things untouched by the slacking students.

“This is intolerable.” He said rubbing his face; he could see the guilty faces of both kids and still he didn’t care; he was so attached to them, so happy with them- now that he could put a name on it. “You do realize you’re not gonna have weekends for like three months, right?” they all turned finding Derek snickering at the door; eyes bright with mischief and arms crossed.

“I told them they had to do their best.”

Malia rubbed her face. “You didn’t… you just sulked and were all grumpy…” Stiles smiled

Derek did something he hadn’t done until then; he looked at Malia with the most earnest expression and pouting a bit like a petulant child he let out the words Stiles never thought he’d hear.“Because I missed Stiles…” he then looked up to the teacher; “I don’t think I said just how glad I am you’re back with us.”

“Thank you Sir…” Stiles said the last word felt different a taunt, a endearment, a secret in his tongue.

“I brought you a present…” Lord Hale turned for a second out of the room before coming back carrying a package and offering it to Stiles. “open it right away, please.”

Stiles nodded with a stupid Smile and opened the package while both Malia and Scott were hovering to see.

It was another sketchbook. “I know the other one was full and got damaged…” stiles remembered the incident and nodded. “thank you…” he said and then sent the kids to get the things they obviously had taken out of the study room and not used anyways. As they left Derek moved closer. 

“open it now…” he said bending to peck Stiles on the lips and waiting then for his boy to do it; Stiles pulled the blue ribbon off the notebook and opened to find a heart shaped doodle, D+S scribbled inside of it and he let out a giggle.

“That’s so childish…”

Derek moved to him again and caressed his neck. “I know…” the man shyly looked at his fiancé. “Don’t you like it?”

Stiles smiled crookedly. “Someone could open it and find it.” 

Derek made a sound and hugged Stiles because he could and for no other reason. “No if you ask them not to.”

Stiles groaned against the man’s neck from his perfect place pressed against his beloved. “Okay…. Can we stop now? I won’t think about anything else all morning…”

Derek chuckled again while moving away and only holding his hand. “Good, I want to be the only thing in your mind.” They could hear Malia coming. “I love you.” 

Derek professed desperate and pulled away turning a bit to face his ward as she jumped inside the room with her books and tablet rambling about the WWU’s first right act.

Scott took a bit more and came back followed by his mother. “Is it true that he failed with simple math?” 

“Calculus is not simple math.”Stiles shook his head. “We’ll catch up, don’t worry.” He promised; but Melissa’s eyes flew to his lips and to his cheeks as if she knew what was happening. Her clever eyes flew to Derek and she frowned.

“Please don’t say anything…” Lord Hale begged. “Its new… and we just…” he shrugged and Melissa smiled.

“What are you talking about? I saw nothing? And as long as the kids don’t have to see anything they shouldn’t and you’re careful…” she said with a meaningful look to Derek she turned to her son. “And you are grounded.” The groan Scott let out made Stiles snicker. “Oh don’t you dare young man, sneaking behind my back as if I was born last night…” she said getting close to Stiles. “How far are you from the little clam that came to this house a year ago.” She let out while hugging him. Derek made a sound and Scott groaned again.

“OH My God!!” he said blushing as if it were him the one trapped in his mother’s arms. “am I getting this right?” Derek had lost his smile; eyes casted down as if worried for their reaction. Stiles instead was blushing and feeling hot and giddy; as much as he wanted it to be a secret the idea of others knowing and approving was so much better.

Lord Hale nodded and left the room and Stiles felt a little bit insecure. “He’ll come around this.” Melissa said; her joyful expression a little guarded now. “Just be careful; don’t get into this head first, okay?” Stiles nodded when the lady left.

Finally facing the kids Stiles noticed Scott still blushing. “Are you uncomfortable with…”

Malia giggled. “It’s because nobody told you yet…”

“Told me what?” Stiles looked from one kid to the other.

“I bet Derek came to tell you about her and he forgot…”

“Her?”

“His girlfriend….” Malia singsonged and Scott snarled at her to get quiet, a knock on the door got them all quiet and Lord Hale appeared once more, ears a bit red and shy smile on his lips. 

“I got distracted… ” He said and Stiles smiled again. “This is your new pupil, Lady Allison Argent.” Stiles knew who she was; Victoria’s daughter. “She’ll be here for a couple months.”

“Nice to meet you Allison.” Stiles said surprised; come sit with us and we’ll see where we’ll start.” She nodded and smiled at him showing adorable dimples; it was like she didn’t recognize him. “A word with you my lord…” Stiles said marching already to the door.

Derek moved to a side and waited until the door was closed. “I already raised your salary…”

Stiles shook his head no. “This girl… how?”

Derek had a weird expression in his face. “I told you I have an obligation with his family…” Stiles huffed not ready to face the girl after seeing his mother die. “is this… ” Lord Hale looked ready to beg; but then a flash of something red crossed his eyes. “I guess the so called love you felt lasted just this long…” he turned around and left leaving Stiles startled.

***

Allison was just a bit ahead of Scott; and it was so obvious Scott was smitten it was painfully obvious and Stiles will not have any of this. During lunch break he pulled Scott to a side. “think Scott, don’t you ever let your emotions rule your brain; don’t you ever let yourself be this vulnerable to anyone because they’ll use it against you.”

Scott gasped. “But I love her!!!”

“Love is far more than looking at each other feeling butterflies in your stomach.” He said cold. “I don’t want to see you hurt if she leaves. Sometimes losing someone you love is as bad as dying.” He said final.

By dinner time Stiles felt miserable because Derek was nowhere to be found and Malia and him ate with the rest in the kitchen.

Allison’s room was near to Malia’s and after tucking the girls in Stiles went to bed still too tired after his trip.

Stiles woke up with the soft taping on his door; he got up and smiled, even this; the nightly scary sounds, he sat there smiling and was going back to bed when another knock sounded and he got up at the only word said outside his door, his name… in Derek’s voice.

The door opened before he could understand what he was doing and Derek entered with a face of pure misery not daring to touch him or look at him. “is it over? Did I ruin it?”

Stiles smiled. “Ruined what? I know you’re always grumpy, sourwolf.” he said when Derek finally looked at him in the eyes. “Let’s go to bed…” he said and pulled the older man to the bed.

Stiles spent his life scared of cold, because it made him feel alone and because he lost everything he had; his best friend and first love to it. Being in Derek’s arms in bed was like being a kid again; Lydia had been his first love; and even if he promised to never let anyone touch him like that, here he was wrapped in strong arms, he smiled stupidly to himself, for once not scared of happiness and buried deeper in the strong body against his.

His alarm went off and he opened his eyes to find Derek still there-, eyes open and hand caressing his face. “Good morning…”

Stiles blushed, how long had he been doing that? “Good morning…” he said and smiled at the soft touch on his cheek. “What are you doing?”

Derek traced a line on his cheek. “The first time I saw you I couldn’t help but follow these with my eyes, I wanted to touch them.” He net down and kissed him. “to do this and I ad to stop myself… ” He took a deep breath. “Stiles… do you have any odea of the things you make me feel?” Stiles giggled like a kid hiding his face. His hand on top of the pillows was covered by Lord Hale’s. “I asked you to marry me yesterday, you said yes, let me know if you meant it.”

“I did…” Stiles said suddenly serious, was Derek having second thoughts now that he was calmed? “Did you?”

“you think that low of me? You think I was making fun of you?” Stiles blinked looking at Derek’s eyes. He noticed something slipping in his finger. “I meant it… ” the ring had a green stone on it and a triskele; the mark of the Hale family. “And this is my promise.”

Stiles moved ahead, holding Derek and kissing him; it was perfect, it was everything he never dared to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas? opinions?


	17. You can't buy my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turned around and marched out; of course something like this would happen; how he was stupid enough to think he deserved happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kind messages and sweet words.

***

Stiles remember how happy he felt when someone said his mom will go home; he wanted to forget and he almost did but deep inside there it is, the memory of how he heard. “She’ll leave…” he was sure they were going back home; instead she passed away.

He remembers the day those ladies came into his house and held him not explaining anything and put him on a buster seat and drove away; his father’s voice as he fought two police officers the last memory of his father.

He remembers Lydia’s happiness on the few birthdays they shared; her excitement t being at the top of the class at the idea of spring coming, and the end of the cold, the idea of going out in the sun and the fresh fruit they’ll have soon. 

All those memories taught him not to hope for things, not to let himself go. He even shared this knowledge with Scott yet here he was in complete happiness.

Derek came one day asking for him to stand still as he passed a scanner over him; and the next day a bunch of magazines and sites were given to him; stores to pick his wedding suit. Stiles laughed for hours just reading the prices of everything.

“Seriously? Why would you want me dressed in something that could feed half the county?” he said changing the picture.

Derek turned it back to the last one. “I like this one.”

“I want something simple; something modest… no need to wrap myself in silk and dusted mother pearls…. Isn’t that like some kind of dead animal?”

Derek turned to the previous picture again. “No is not… or… they abandon the shells is harvesting not killing…”

“Still… too pretentious.” He said turning pictures once more and looking down. “I like simple things.”

“But it looks great!!”

“Derek..!” he said and a smiled escaped him. “No, I won’t wear it or there won’t be any wedding.”

Derek gasped in fake offense. “That’s how it is huh? Not married yet and you’re already ordering me around?” Stiles giggled as Derek bent to him to steal a kiss. “you wouldn’t have to, I’d do everything you do…”

Stiles blushed deeply and let his fiancé ravage him. When Derek pressed him against his chest in a possessive hug Stiles dared to let the words out. “Still I’m not wearing something so expensive…” Derek laughed.

“I just want everyone seeing you for the beauty you are…”

Stiles gawked and his arms flew around as he blushed deeply and hid his eyes. “I am not a beauty, I’m just… Stiles.”

Derek bent kissing the tip of his adorable upturned nose. “You’re more beautiful than Jennifer Blake or her sister will ever be… or Braeden or anyone…”

“Yet you were enchanted with them.” Stiles said finally letting out his true feelings about those women. 

Derek made a face and huffed. “God… NO! I couldn’t stand them… I only used her to make you jealous.” 

Stiles gasped offended. Causing Derek to laugh so hard he fell on the couch at his side. “You’re a horrible person!!!” Stiles said smiling. “Giving hopes to those poor women; playing with them to hurt me?”

Derek’s face changed, he got all serious. “Did I hurt you?” stiles bit his lips and nodded. “it was the only way to see if you cared for me at all.”

“it’s just as cruel to play with them. Jennifer was besotted with you…”

Derek made a face. “With my fortune.” He said holding his hand and caressing.

“Still... I feel bad that my happiness came at the expense of her pain. She must be feeling what I felt back then.”

Derek smiled touching softly his brow. “She’s fine, I bet Deucalion is consoling her just fine.” Stiles made a face and let out a sound of disgust making Derek laugh again. their days were like this, always happy, always smiling and laughing. They ate together and spent together as much time as possible.

Derek joined him going running at morning; and they had long walks outside at nights.

And Derek visited Stiles in his bed every night, even if they never passed from a kiss or some touches. “I want to do so many things to you…”Derek professed. “But I have to wait yet. You’re not mine yet.” Even when Stiles, the catholic one said he wouldn’t mind letting him Derek didn’t. “I love you, and waiting is just fine by me.”

Happiness; right? Happiness Stiles deserves even if he always doubts of it, always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But this time there was no risk of it, at least that’s what Derek promised. Every night in bed he caressed stiles hair until he was asleep promising happiness and nothing but happiness; they’ll leave as soon as the ceremony took place and while they were away arrangements will be done- he said – “you’ll be mine by the time we come back and you’ll never know anything else than perfect happiness.” He promised and Stiles; poor darling Stiles believed him.

The day of the fitting for Malia’s dress was a mess; they had to go to town because nobody in the house knew about the wedding just yet. Melissa looked at their demonstration of love with increasing worry and Scott had finally conquered innocent and young Allison so they were lost in their little world where everything was perfect and sweet.

Malia was in the backseat of the car they were driving once the limit of the propriety had been reached. And it took forever and a whole lot of presents as blackmail to convince the girl from keeping it a secret until they were ready.  
In the end as she came out of the dressing room with the white and blue dress. “Not a she wolf anymore…” she said turning around in front of the mirror. Derek was looking at her with a enigmatic look on his eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Derek said as she turned at them and smiled; As Malia changed Stiles turned to see Derek looking pensive.

“Is everything okay?”

Derek nodded and held his hand. “You think… if- if we met in different circumstances would you... Would you still love me? If I were poor… if I were actually a monster…”

Stiles frowned and hugged him. “Even if you were a manticore, even if you dripped poison Id love you.” promised Stiles kissing his hair and Derek held him close letting out a sigh.

“I’m gonna buy you anything you want…” Derek offered as they left the store. Malia cheered running to a bookstore while Stiles repeated it was not necessary; then he saw it “Mythological creatures, monsters, nightmares and everything in between. Atlas of the Supernatural”

“You can’t buy my love…” he said as his eyes were still glued to the book.

“I can try…” Derek said pulling him into the store.

***

Of course as Summer arrived Stiles was finishing with school for the kids so they could enjoy their summer break; Allison was going back to his father a week before the wedding; they’ll tell the house once she was gone, and after the ceremony Scott was going to his father and Malia was going to visit her land with Deaton. 

Everything seemed to be perfect.

Except for one little mistake nobody noticed; because why would you think twice of giving your loved one a kiss on a train station? Allison was in the train already; everything was set and it was moving already. Just one kiss since the wedding was in the next days and both were nervous and excited.

***

Derek wasn’t in the bed as he woke up; the room was freezing cold; Stiles worried for a second; it was after all the middle of the night, he wanted to go back to sleep and curled around Derek’s pillow until he noticed the door open; all the windows open and drapes flying with the wind, and the sound of at the foot of his bed, it was a long shape, it looked like a woman, her blonde hair falling on her back, her night gown ripped in parts as if it got caught in something; what called his attention was that she took off her gown and stood there stark naked; he was too surprised to even talk.

The woman took the white shirt he was supposed to wear in a couple days for the wedding, the shirt he took out of the box because he couldn’t wait to wear it; he made a sound and the woman turned but it wasn’t a woman; the bluish color of her skin; the yellow green bright eyes; the giant fangs…

Stiles gasped surprised before the thing ripped the shirt off and ran out of the room. A dark shadow fell on him and he sat up gasping.  
Without knowing why he shouted for Derek.

“Stiles?” the man was knocking on the door and since Stiles didn’t open he pushed the door breaking the lock and getting in followed by a tall woman with dark hair. “Stiles?” he said getting close and checking his arms as if he expected to find something in them. “Are you okay?”

“There was a monster… a woman…” he said and his eyes flew to the woman behind his future husband.

“Tell me… was she one of the staff?” Derek asked and the woman made a sound as Stiles shook his head no. 

“Her skin was blue and…” Derek’s eyes flew to the Atlas of the Supernatural open in his nightstand; the image in the page had dark skin and gills. “Mapinguari” it read. “it wasn’t a dream I swear!!!”

Derek moved to hug him and the woman behind made a sound again. “Just… calm down, okay? You have to…” he turned a bit. “This is my sister Laura; she’s here for the wedding.”

“Not thrilled I must say…” she said without emotion and Stiles frowned; of course the woman looked rich; why would she care for a little nobody like Stiles? The monster in his bedroom forgotten for a while as the lady looked down at him. “You should tell him everything if you want him to share your life.” She said without really looking to anyone and left.

Derek was looking at Stiles with his eyes wide open; lips tense. “pay no attention to her, she still blames me for…. Everything.” He said in a low sigh.

“Not true!!” they heard from outside.

“But she’s right…” Stiles was about to tell him about his father, in the almost four months; but he had no reply and maybe the man had died or after all this time didn’t want him back after all…

Derek got up mad. “It doesn’t matter!!” he said moving. “Get ready for breakfast; we have to tell the others today.”

Laura had to be good if Melissa and Scott and even Erica loved her; the entire staff and especially Deaton loved her. The anger in her was not really ager Stiles noticed but sadness and worry for her brother; how could he not like her?

Telling the staff they were getting married was not what they thought would be; Melissa gasped and frowned looking at Derek. “Really?” she said getting the rest that were hooting and cheering quiet.

“Don’t I deserve happiness?” he said defensive.

Laura was the one answering him. “You do but you have obligations already brother.”

“I’ll honor my obligations, but I won’t stop living…”

“But…” Deaton let out a sigh; Stiles didn’t understand what was happening. 

“ENOUGH!!” Derek howled. “The wedding is tomorrow; either if you like it or not.”

The day went by with preparations; everything hectic and exhausting. That night Stiles went to bed alone. Derek kissed him at the door and left for the night, he waited until the new and heavier bolt in Stiles bed was on before his steps carried him away.

***  
Waking up; taking a shower… with soap. 

Taking his suit out of the closet, finding his shirt still packed, still with the tags, still with pins as if it were brand new was strange; but he was about to get married to the only man he loved so who cares, right? he felt under the weather but thought it was just nerves, after all he felt kinda off for a couple days now.

Stiles got dressed and was tying his tie when a knock on the door was heard. “Stiles?” it was Derek.

“Almost ready!!” he answered. “Go away is bad look to see your future husband…” the door opened. 

“I don’t believe in bad luck…” he smiled and immediately moved. “You look gorgeous, let’s go; if they want to be there, they’ll hurry up, I only care for you.”

Stiles let Derek drag him stairs down and into the courtyard to the horse; he mounted Corey and carried Stiles in front of him. 

Stiles laughed. “Is this some kind of fable? Your perfect little bride in your arms?” he half mocked.

Derek looked at him wounded. “Don’t make fun of me… I just want to be happy, I just want to have you with me forever…”

The small church was still in Derek’s property, he jumped down the horse and offered his arms to Stiles; Malia came running out with a giant basket of rose petals. Deaton and Peter were at the door with smiles. Peter waved to Stiles.

Stiles peeked inside and saw his friends from the house filling the small place and a reverend was standing by the altar waiting for him.

“Peter will walk with you…” Derek started but Stiles shook his head no.

“I’m fine walking alone, don’t worry…” Derek smiled and `resting his lips against Stiles’ ran down the hall to stand waiting for him. Scott appeared. “I’ll walk you then Stiles; you’re like a brother to me.”

Stiles agreed and it felt like a lifetime before he was finally standing in front of his future husband and held his hand.

“Dearly beloved…” the reverend started and Stiles didn’t pay attention too lost in Derek’s eyes gleaming with hope. “Say after me; I Derek Thomas Ethan Hale, take you Mieczyslaw Stilinski as my lawful wedded husband….” The rest was gone because his heart was beating that hard; his finger where Derek was slipping a finger next to the triskele were burning.

“And now you: I Mieczyslaw Stilinski. ” Stiles repeated his name; pronouncing it correctly and making Malia giggle. “Take thy Derek Thomas Ethan Hale…” that was it; he was now married to Derek; he pulled Derek’s hand up touching the metal band in his finger.

“if anyone in this room knows of a reason why these two should not join in holy matrimony …”

“I DO!!” Stiles felt his knees buckle; his eyes turned to Derek and then to the man at the door. It was Allison’s father followed by her. “They cannot get married because Derek Hale is already married…” he let out holding a paper in his hand. “With my sister Kate.”

“How dare you!!” Derek shouted while the reverend checked the paper.

“How dare you!! if it weren’t for my daughter seeing you and…” his eyes flew to Stiles. “You took vows Derek…”

“I did it tricked and you know it!”

The reverend cleared his throat. “According to this you’ve married to Katherine Argent seven years ago I France.”

Stiles turned around and marched out; of course something like this would happen; how he was stupid enough to think he deserved happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait for angst, lots and lots of angst the next update


	18. Where can I go to get away from the pain of loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a horrible fate.” Stiles said crying. “I’m so sorry… your situation breaks my heart…” 
> 
> Derek whimpered and held his boy to him. “We could live away, we could go wherever you want, visit any country you want, forget that she even exists…”
> 
> Stiles let go of his hands shaking his head no. “I’d know, I’d know she’s here.” Derek sobbed once more eyes closed and bent over Stiles hands. 
> 
> “Help Me Stiles, please…” he said with another sob as the hands he held were pulled free.
> 
> Stiles moved past him “I do love you, if that is of any consolation, and I’ll do my best to help you with this burden…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we're still in time guys, who you want for St.John Isaac or danny (sorry if I'm asking again) I'm ready to post that part too, but its kinda ambiguous right now so help me out!!

***

“Wait!! ”Wait!!” Stiles heard the voice but his brain didn’t let him. not until a warm soft hand held his shoulder; he was already outside the door; one feet in the first step down the entrance. “Please don’t go…”

“Tell me is not true then.” Stiles didn’t dare to look at him but he could hear steps behind

“Is not…” Derek started and Stiles felt relief even knowing it was not true. “But... it is”

Stiles turned then; smiling with polite indifference; the same mask he used his entire life. “it can’t be both, you have to decide for one.”

Chris Argent standing right behind Derek had a face of pure misery at the cold expression on stiles face. “This was never… I…” he started and Derek made a sound that startled Stiles, it was a growl, a real growl like the one from an animal.

“I do have a wife… I do have one: come then, come you all…” Derek said looking at the preacher and to argent. “Let’s meet my wife and his sister. The monster that made me this…” Stiles noticed the long dark claws on Derek’s fingers and gasped surprised. 

Melissa moved fast holding Derek’s hand covering the claw lilke nails. “you need to calm down Derek… son?” Derek looked at her and then to his hand and let out a shaky breath.

“I fucked things up… again…” he said and Melissa shook his head no whispering something nobody heard. “he’ll understand if you tell him.” 

Derek blinked and turned to Stiles pulling him to Corey, the horse bristled the first time Derek touched him and then calmed as the man hopped on his back and pulled Stiles in front just like they had come. “See you all at the house.” He said and left.

Stiles tried to let Derek go of his arm, but he was trapped against his chest; he was struggling as soon as the rest was left behind until he noticed something wet falling on the hand pressed against Derek’s chest. A tear.

“Have you heard of monsters Stiles? Creatures like those from your books?” Stiles did hear of them; many of his kids at Beacon Hills had been abandoned because their parents feared they were those creatures; he just nodded as Derek pulled Corey into a slow trot. “I was stupid and young and naïve… and thought that when people say things they mean it.”

“I was sixteen the first time I went with Peter on one of his trips through Europe, and…”

“You already told me about Corrine.” Stiles said hearing the intake of breath.

“That’s why I left…” Derek said. “I was disappointed and heartbroken when I met her, she was older and I thought… I thought nobody would love me… I got drunk with her, and then… “ Derek huffed controlling himself. “Apparently those creatures they talk about exist; but they’0re not made on a lab tube or anything; they’re turned into monsters...”

Stiles scoffed and tried to pull away before Derek pulled him in; letting go of the reins Derek held his face and kissed him; it was once held on his arms that he noticed Derek was shaking. “I was stupid… I woke up in pain and desperate; my brain felt heavy, my bones ached, everything was too much… except for her. I only saw her that time.” he said low. “The change had taken and all I knew is that I wanted to be with her, I fought my family and forced them to accept her; I told them; the ay of the wedding I told them then what her family did to me.” 

“My dad said he’ll find a way; mom said she loved me no matter what, everyone said I didn’t have to get married but it was too late…”

“Peter was not at the house but his wife and unborn child were; my sisters didn’t like Kate from the start and they went to the service house at the back… ” I was drugged when she started the fire; she burned my family alive.”

The house was now right in front of them and Derek got quiet stopping the horse. ”this is the beast of Wolf’s Pain hall” he forced Stiles to look at him to see deformed features, eyebrows gone, and coarse hair on his cheeks and chin, far more than regular beard. “This is what they did to me, what Gerard Argent did to me.” Stiles didn’t find the Derek he met and learned to love in the features, but it was there in the sadness of the eyes and the cure of full lips; the smell of leather and raw power, it was his Derek deep inside.

He jumped before Stiles could react. “There are others like me, those I keep close so they won’t feel desperate and end up in the wrong hands… like I did.” He said as he held Stiles close so he could find his balance again. 

Stiles understood then. “Scott? Malia?” Derek pulled him away and nodded

“And Erica… but she doesn’t trust me yet…” he said and smiled even if his new face didn’t really allow the expression to form. “You haven’t yet yelled or tried to run away scared…”

Stiles looked at him in the eyes. “I never get scared.” Derek smiled and his face turned to the one Stiles knew better. “I did something really stupid that night… to keep her away from my family I bit her… I didn’t’ know that’s how you pass it from one victim to the next… ” Chris argent was standing at the door and Derek held his hand and dragged him to the house once more acting sullen and grim. 

He marched followed by the reverend and Argent and Melissa upstairs to the third floor; Deaton had to push the door open. “Mountain ash is in this frame…” Derek explained. “So nothing unnatural could pass it; it didn’t work though.”

The only sound was the echo of their steps until Derek pushed a heavy iron door open; inside was a woman with short hair and lots of wrinkles in her face. “Araya…” Derek said and the woman shook her head no. 

“Is a bad day Derek Hale…”

He nodded. “Kate?” the woman turned; she was tall and lean and had curly blonde hair; she looked normal, almost innocent and sweet; her nightgown had scratches all over the sides, no matter how many times it had been sewed, the rips were open again. 

“Hello…” Argent got close smiling but she frowned and turned to Derek hugging him. 

“Shhh…” He said touching her head. “He won’t touch you…”

“But she’s normal…” the reverend said surprised. “Why…?” she was rubbing her face against Derek’s white shirt hugging him like the most inlove of creatures until her eyes flew to Stiles and she snarled; her face shifted into blue thick skin and long fangs, she didn’t snarled at him throwing her claws at him and Stiles gasped pulling away as fast as he could while Derek held her with all his strength. The reverend pulled away letting out a curse and Argent had a weapon in his hand in a blink. Stiles noticed that the sharp edges had destroyed his shirt. And he gasped understanding.

The woman-beast yowled and thrashed trying to reach Stiles and Argent; the reverend moved to the door in a second. “Don’t go!!” Derek said laughing. “Stay and see the wife I was forced with; this is what I’m supposed to have instead of happiness...” he said as Argent left the room.

Stiles was the last, waiting until he saw Araya pushing Kate to the wall with a tazzer. He waited for Derek at the stairs rubbing a hand to wipe the sweat of his brow, he was running a low fever and he needed a momet to collect himself while the rest went into the house leaded by Melissa.

“That’s why Victoria was here?” Derek nodded. “And why she rather kill herself, right? She was bitten…” Derek nodded again. “Why you keep her here…?”

“If I send her away she’ll end up in a laboratory!! People experimenting in her.” He said bitter. “But she was normal once, and it’s my fault, it could be Malia...” he said. “I have to pay for what I did, for being reckless and this obligation was taken before my parents passed away. They taught me to honor my word…” he finally took Stiles hand. “I wish… I wish I was free, for first time in my life I wish I could be free…” Stiles held his hand toying with the ring he put in his finger. 

“This is a horrible fate.” Stiles said crying. “I’m so sorry… your situation breaks my heart…” 

Derek whimpered and held his boy to him. “We could live away, we could go wherever you want, visit any country you want, forget that she even exists…”

Stiles let go of his hands shaking his head no. “I’d know, I’d know she’s here.” Derek sobbed once more eyes closed and bent over Stiles hands. 

“Help Me Stiles, please…” he said with another sob as the hands he held were pulled free.

Stiles moved past him “I do love you, if that is of any consolation, and I’ll do my best to help you with this burden…” he left Derek behind and ran downstairs; he found Malia at the bottom of the stairs in the floor where the bedrooms were. 

“Stiles?” she said timid and quiet, almost scared of him.

He smiled, as usual, and opened his arms for her to hug. “don’t’ worry… he told me and I don’t mind, you’re perfect, and I love you,.. Is that clear? You’re as much a blessing as any other child in this world.” She started crying against his stomach. “you were a blessing to me since I laid eyes on you and I’ll always love you.”

“That sounds awfully like a good bye…”

Stiles bent down. “I know sweetie, but you have to understand, I can’t stay here anymore…” she nodded. “I’ll write you, okay?” she nodded. “Now go find Scott so I can say good bye to him too.” She let him go and cleaned her face. “Mal… please don’t tell anyone I’m leaving yet, okay?” she nodded as she marched out of the room.

He packed, and when everything but his running clothes were in his small case he looked at the mirror and felt his heart beating too hard, his hands shaking, everything was turning black and he fell to the floor; panic attacks he used to have them when he first arrived to Mrs. Finch’s house; he was coming down with something he just knew

He managed to come out of it on his own by the time Scott ran into his room. “Mal said you’re leaving!!” Stiles chuckled, he had already changed clothes, the ring had left his finger and was nor hanging from his neck with a piece of thread, and called a taxi, that will wait at the edge of the property; he had to leave right after saying good bye to his strong willed pupil.

“I have to, you have to understand…” he said knowing Scott was smart enough to understand his reasons.

“Don’t you love Derek?”

Stiles faced his pupil fondly. “Look at me Scott, this is what happens when you let your feelings over rule your reason.” Scott gasped. “I have to go.”

“Is this because of the letter?”

“Letter?”

The boy moved to get an envelope from his desk. “It arrived this morning after Derek took you out of the house.” The stamp stated it came from the coast. A small town, the name on the envelope was Noah Stilinski, and it felt great! It was like finding comfort in a name that meant nothing to him few weeks ago. He put the letter in his breast pocket needing the closeness of it and then turned to Scott. “listen to me, you’re a brave, smart and kind hearted boy; you’ll be fine as long as you study hard, okay?”

“If it’s because of Kate...” Scott tried but Stiles shook his head no. “Don’t go.” His voice broke.

Stiles hugged Scott before the boy even tried to. “You’re like a brother to me, okay? My brother, the one I always wanted.” He said looking into Scott eyes. “Tell thank you to your mom for me, and please don’t tell them until I’m gone.”

“I’m not gonna forget you, ever!!”

“Neither do I; not any of you or a second of my time here.”

Stiles left the house stepping out into the cold air while the house was still filled with the loud voices of men and growls of animals.

He took a deep breath and started running.

He heard a howl as he reached the woods, and his name shouted in Derek’s voice as a plea as he reached the wall, he turned and saw a line of smoke raising; he wanted to go back but if he didn’t’ leave now he’ll never leave, the taxi was waiting for him; he climbed on it feeling out of breath and gasping for air asked to the man to drive away; he said airport, apparently because when they reached the airport the guy nudged him awake. “Are you okay sir?” the man asked worried and Stiles nodded. He didn’0t take a plane, it was too easy, he walked almost six miles in the middle of the night under cold drizzle to get into a train, that was going east, to the coast. The only thing in his head was his dad’s letter.

He only woke up once the first night in a place called Random; he smiled and turned around to sleep other passengers ignored him; and he didn’t really needed anything that night, except a wet towel and some ibuprofen for his fever. 

The next morning he woke up when he was asked to; he had reached the final stop and had to change trains; he moved to the station and bought water; a police officer got close and asked him if he was okay once more. “I just got the flu or something; I’ll be fine once I get home.” Stiles said even if he had no idea where his home was anymore.

He bought another ticket and marched into the train platform; among the throng of people someone pushed him making him lost his balance, his head started spinning and he gasped, his bag fell from his arm and he held his forehead.

“Sir’ Sir’ are you okay? Sir?”

That was the last he heard; the last in a long while.

***

Stiles woke up in a clean bed, small and modest; taking a deep breath he felt back at Beacon Hills’ House and let out a sigh. 

The mornings at beacon Hills had been cold, always, even in summer, also the bed didn’t smell like Lydia and he had the ring still on his neck.

“Is he up?”He heard the not so subtle whisper and he turned; deep down he expected the stormy ocean green eyes of Lord Derek Hale; instead eyes of clear blue sky were looking at him with a soft, calm and fond expression. “yep, he’s up and listening to you Danny…” someone else chuckled and Stiles startled seeing three men standing next to his bed.

“Where… where am I?” he asked with a rough voice and coughed.

“At Saint John’s hospital; I’m doctor Isaac Lahey, this two monkeys are my brothers…” he said pointing to them, Danny and Boyd… the brothers looked so different, one had tanned skin, adorable dimples and soulful brown eyes; the other had dark skin and a serius face that made him think on Derek a bit. “Yeah… I bet you have noticed we’re not biological brothers… but we grew up together.”

“Stop harassing him Isaac; move away…” Danny pushed his brother to a side. “Pediatricians are always talking.” Danny said rolling his eyes before pointing a pen light into stiles eyes. “How are you feeling?” Stiles groaned as the light hurt his eyes and gave him and instantaneous headache.

“I was fine until your light..”

”What is your name?” Danny asked once more.

Stiles blinked, it took him a bit to realize he had no idea. “I-I…”

Danny smiled softly. “Don’t force yourself, you had been sick for a while, we’re not really sure what happened to you, some kind of toxin…” he informed as he checked his ears and bent and extended his neck. “if your memories are fuzzy they’ll come back slowly as the days pass, okay?” Stiles nodded.

“So…” Boyd said. “You were brought to the hospital after they found you in the middle of the night at the train station, you were mugged man…” Stiles gasped and let out a sigh. 

“So…my stuff?”

“Yup...” Isaac was moving to him with a piece of dirty paper. “We only got this envelope and there’s only two words readable, a town; Burrows port?” Stiles frowned, it didn’t ring any bells. “And a S.” 

“I bet it is in your name…” Danny said when something chirped from his pocket. 

“It’s time, let’s go…” Isaac stood up. “We were on our lunch break, but we have to go back to work now… I’ll be back before going home.” He said with a smile that made Stiles feel weird. 

“A nurse will come right away to check on you.” Danny let out on his way out, Boyd only nodded looking at him serious.

Stiles thought and thought for as long as he could, no name came to him. “if everything is fine you’ll be free to go tomorrow.” The nurse said and Stiles felt lost, where could he go?

The answer came when the three brothers marched into his room together the next morning.

“we don’t have much.” Danny said. “but we offer you a place with us.”

Stiles blinked. “a place?” all three nodded as one entity .

“We are all single, you know? And we live together, if you don’t mind living with us…”

Stiles smiled. “that’ll be awesome…” he smiled and Danny offered him some clothes, it felt weird.

For us that know about it, it was the first time ever Stiles wore jeans, classic converse shoes and a hoodie that was not Beacon hills’. He looked fine.

“Do you remember your name?” Isaac asked helping him ut of the door into the street; Stiles shook his head no. “pick a name then. Whatever name you want.”

“Noah---” Stiles said and his mind traveled to a unknown face. “I-I think Noah is a good name.”

Isaac took his hand. “I like Noah.” Stiles pulled his hand free.

Danny opened the door and Boyd waited for all of them to get in the car before starting it. “You know what? Danny’s clothes never looked better.” Danny hit him in the chest.

“Shut up!!” Boyd let out a loud laughter defusing the tense atmosphere.

They drove through the city and past a park, a small bunch of trees called Stiles attention and he ignored his new friends while the memory of a window came to his mind; and a sky full of stars, and a sound, a howl, did he had a dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome


	19. The name of Wolf's pain Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac became the reason why Stiles smiled again, the guy with the eyes of pure clear sky always was there to cheer him up; he was serious and sullen with others but with Stiles he was always sweet and caring; he used to bring books to the house for him and he used to run at mornings dragging him along. Stiles ran in the park with him, and always stopped a minute in the trees as if waiting to see someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went for Isaac.

***

The days after he moved with the brothers were spent sleeping and resting; every now and then one of the guys entered the room set for him and checked his vitals or offered something to eat; Danny had been the one in charge of him at the hospital and also at Home; Boyd was the one who came at nights. He always had weird questions and funny and not at all strenuous exercises. He was after all the neurologist.

“We did well bringing you here…” he said reading a book as usual and making him think about someone else; “you would’ve ended up in some long term care facility, here you are around people your age at least.” He hardly ever smiled, but it was enough; he made him think about someone else, a face with smart brown eyes and long mane of blonde curls; hugs and snarky yet funny words; it was Boyd who offered Danny’s clothing. 

Isaac became the reason why Stiles smiled again, the guy with the eyes of pure clear sky always was there to cheer him up; he was serious and sullen with others but with Stiles he was always sweet and caring; he used to bring books to the house for him and he used to run at mornings dragging him along. Stiles ran in the park with him, and always stopped a minute in the trees as if waiting to see someone else.

“So…” Isaac sat next to Stiles one night when he arrived home from the hospital. “You know the law forces us to run fingerprints for John Does that arrive to the hospital; right?” Stiles nodded worried he still had no memories whatsoever of his past; Isaac didn’t say a word after that as if waiting for an answer. 

Stiles turned. “Sadly since you have to authorize the access to your information, all we have is your fingerprints registered in the board of education of WWU.” He said his hand moving to rest near to Stiles where the heat of his skin reached him. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Noah; I just… well you’re supposed to be a teacher, that’s what we know and the pediatric wing needs someone to help the kids…”

Stiles gasped. “I-I… I don’t know…”

Isaac moved his hand holding his. “Calm down, Calm down!!” he said. “I don’t want to cause you anxiety; God Knows Danny will kill me.” Stiles smiled. “But they’re mostly kids there after violence or abandon and a friendly face…”

It triggered something in stiles’ memory. _“of course I will relieve you from this little monster” a tall lean man with thick rimmed glasses said looking down at him, “It can’t be that bad, you know? Dying?” he felt the smell of hazelnut on her hair red hair and the coldness of dead in his hand. “NO KID IS THE DEVIL ENCARNATED!!” he shouted in a car driving through a tick forest. He felt the electrifying touch of a hand in his_ and felt like crying as he was pulled out of his mind.

“Noah? Noah!!” Stiles gasped and noticed he had been hyperventilating, in his head the howl of a wounded animal was calling him.

Stiles blinked and sat noticing he was holding something really tight in his hand; Isaac fingers. He looked up surprised and those clear blue eyes looked at him filling him with peace. “I’ll do it…” he said with a hesitant smile; the reaction it had in Isaac’s faced convinced Stiles he had made the right decision.

It was like a day of spring, the bluest sky in his eyes; rimmed by thick long lashes; clean sharp features and thin lips that parted to pull the brightest sun in his smile and that almost innocent look he had in everything he did. Stiles felt happy for some reason just looking at his smile.

“But what am I going to teach them?” he said and let out a laughter he had no idea he was holding inside; he had a flash of memories; laughter and a crowd of people gasping in surprise as a pile of foam raised from a bowl to the open sky. 

“I know you’re going to do something really funny.” Stiles hadn’t noticed Boyd sitting on a corner holding a box of Chinese food and a book; he was the only one there that didn’t need glasses. “You look like a teacher I had in second grade; he was awesome.” He said chewing noodles and turning a page. “Now shut it; this is not easy while chewing.” Isaac looked at him hurt and left.

“Did he..” Stiles wondered if Isaac had officially got offended.

Boyd shrugged. “No, he’s just… like that.” He left his box down and looked at Stiles. “he’s not used to show his emotions, he used to be bullied for it.”

“Bullied?” Stiles looked at the door Isaac just passed

“His father was an abusive asshole; the best he ever did was dying; some backstabbing reptile killed him and left Isaac alone.” He looked at the door as if expecting not to be heard. “if he weren’t a tough cookie he wouldn’t be here; we were all three paired up at one foster home; who knew we’ll get this far in life.” He said with a smile. “And he likes you.” he opened the box once more. “Now, let me finish dinner because I have like two more chapters to read for tomorrow.”

“What’s your story?” Stiles asked looking at him.

Boyd’s calm demeanor changed; his complacent smile changed into a brooding expression. “I was a stupid kid; and I lost my family because of it.” 

_“Imagine a stupid kid; too in pain and traumatized after he lost everything he wanted in life, imagine a distant place where he went to hide after someone ruined his life; imagine him finding a person willing to take him in, to help him out, when even his parents didn’t know what to do…”_ his head provided and he remembered a face; a drawing on a sheet of paper and a present.

“You okay?” Boyd was looking at him and Stiles gulped some air and nodded. “You should go to lie down for a while, you seem off…” Stiles nodded and walked out under the attentive gaze of Boyd but had to steady himself on the door frame. “Are you dizzy? Is this the first time?” the tall broad shouldered man was already at his side touching him.

“I-I think my memory is coming back.” He mumbled and faced Boyd. “at least part of it.”

The man nodded. “then you sure need to rest, let’s go.” He held him by the elbow. “I’ll walk you to your room. “The howl came back to his mind; and laughter and green eyes like stormy ocean and uneven teeth. Stiles gasped and noticed Boyd was still talking. “…and I’ll check on you in a while.” Derek; the same name he thought about at the hospital was back.

***

Stiles woke up the day he was going to the hospital with the smell of freshly baked buns with butter and the memories of Lydia; things were coming back slowly; his hands flew to the envelope sitting on his nightstand; it was still closed; he finally dared to open it; maybe it was from the red head he dreamed about; the one with the buttery piece of bread.

It came from a Noah

Dear Son!

When I received your letter I was sure it was a dream.  
It’s been so long!! Of course I want to meet you; of course I’ll be your father; and I can’t wait to meet with you.  
I’m right now in a different continent but I’ll be by port Munford by september; we could met if you’re okay with it?  
I work in police enforcement; and my schedule is not perfect.  
Sorry I don’t write you a long letter but I either send this now or I’ll have to wait at least three weeks to send it.  
Waiting for an answer.

Dad.

Stiles gasped; he had a father; but he didn’t have a name yet.

Danny knocked on his door. “Noah? Shower is all yours… get ready we’re leaving in 45 minutes.”

He shouted a thank you and got ready, the letter was back in his pocket and it helped him through the entire day.

Kids enjoyed his class; and then he read for those who couldn’t get up; he noticed then that this was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life; a brown eyed girl came running and hugged him by the middle. “can you read harry Potter to me?” she asked; burning scars on her face.

“Mary!!” a doctor called runnig to him. “Mary, you cannot run like that just after medication and you know it.” the young doctor said. “Hi..” her sweet smile made Stiles smile too. “I?m Doctor Kira Yukimura; you must be the new tutor…” she said still shaking his hand. “Isaac can’t stop talking about you.”

“Read me Harry Potter!!” the girl said offering him the third book.

“Stiles..” he said. “My name is Stiles…”

***

“I was underage and his father used that monster to force me into marriage!!” Derek had said; “and now they’re forcing me once more to give up my life for her?” his lawyer came from town because the wedding license he got had been observed and he’d be interviewed by the police.

“Still you’re married.” Chris Argent said sounding sad. 

Derek faced him furious. “You were the one who send your father to jail for what he did to me!! For what they did to my family!!!” he pressed. “I was given the chance to…”

“She’s a monster!!” the lawyer said; Derek noticed then Malia was running outside the door, sobbing nonstop; did she hear everything?

“You can’t blame for protecting my sister…” Chris said.

“All they wanted was my money, Argent, you know it!”

Scott passed this time near Derek’s office running upstairs and came down after a couple minutes sobbing too, another set of steps came down after him. He felt it; it was Stiles. “Your blood already ruined my life …”

“I think Lord Hale is right.” the reverend said. “And I’ll support your request for termination of this marriage.” Somewhere in the house a woman let out a scream; then the yowling of a feral cat inundated the entire mansion and shotguns called them all out.

Derek left the door and noticed something right away; the front door was open; another shot was heard and Argent ran upstairs with his gun; the fire alarm went off and the staff appeared as a dark shadow appeared at the top of the stairs. Kate had escaped her prison. “Did you close the door?” he asked to Deaton. The man frowned.

“Sir, you were the last up there.” Melissa pulled the reverend out of the way as Kate fell on Derek like a pouncing cat.

The fire consumed the top floor in minutes even before the drones arrived.

By then Derek had kicked Kate off of him and when she ran to jump on Scott and Erica; both ha come to help Derek Chris shot his sister and she fell on the floor. 

“Is Stiles safe?” Derek asked holding the giant gashes he had on stomach and chest with a hand. “Scott; tell me he’s safe…”

Scott got close, eyes huge in surprise and fear. “He left, he’s gone…”

Derek got up ignoring pain and fear; ignored any regard for the safety of his house; he ran to the door calling Stiles’ name; and when he couldn’t find him he howled; a howl that made Malia and Erica sob.

Stiles was gone and his heart broken. 

Derek stayed in the woods howling with a voice so sad every creature that heard him cried.

“That…” said a woman in town when a cab passed in full speed. “that’s the thing that gave the manor the moniker of Wolf’s pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its shorter than usual. things got messy for me


	20. Everyone had felt three things, love, heartbreak, loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I grew up in an orphanage.” He said feeling a painful knot in his throat. “I was beaten, starved, punished and alone; my heart broken so often I stopped caring…” he said and finally he couldn’t stop his sob. His father knew what will come; it was obvious in the way his face steeled for the recrimination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally papa Stilinski!!

***

As soon as he started working at the hospital he had another physical; insurance and so; more with his memory coming back. He was given his medication which helped him to be more focused, and it was like opening a book.

Stiles remember many thing; many, he remembered Mrs. Finch the first day he had his pills during lunch at the hospital when a social worker commented with another person of the woman that accused his stepson of being the devil and actually sat the three years old baby boy in a tub of hot water.

He remembered the burial two days later when he was brushing his teeth, it came out of nowhere and he gasped as the images of his father’s letters flashed in front of his eyes.

The first time he ate curly fries he remembered Finstock and Morrel.

The second the light went off on a storm he remembered Melissa and Scott, creaky doors and voices outside his room.

But it was Derek what came the last; it took him months and it came when he thought he had finally found everything in life.

For a start he finally could see his information, except for his last residence place. Apparently he blocked that info the night he left the place; now under relatives you could read Sheriff Noah Stilinski.

Sometimes he wishes things weren’t so safe; but back in the dark days security was given for granted all the time; information taken by any company; governments spying on their people.

Many bad things happened when information was easy to obtain WWU made sure now you could keep yourself safe as long as you were honest.

Stiles got to read about his life; it was weird knowing about the things he had done as if it were someone else.

An active case blocked part of his information too; his marital status. It only said:”not legally married” which meant one thing. Those dreams about a wedding weren’t his.

As much as his mind allowed he told his new friends about his name.

“I like it!” declared Danny offering him a plate of take out. “And I’m going to the movies, the new 7D thing, wanna come?” Stiles nodded around a mouthful while the young man looked at his brother too; as if asking for something.

“Wouldn’t you wanna stay home with me?” Isaac offered and Stiles looked from one to the other doubtful.

“I’m really interested in this new technology; I heard that the projectors are not in the back and front as in 5D…” he said explaining things the rest could hardly understand about light refraction and the new movies tech.

Boyd let out a laugh again. “And here I am thinking I’m smart.” He got up going to kitchen. “Hope you weren’t thinking about this as a date because I’m going with you now.”

“You’re on call…” Isaac huffed pissed for no apparent reason other than being left alone.

Boyd nodded. “Yeah, but there’s always the possibility; have a fun night out having to go back to work.” He shouted from behind the wall. “Stop acting like an old man and join us!! It’ll be better than to be the third wheel…!”

Stiles frowned worried; was Danny thinking of this as a date?

“I’m not thinking of this as a date...”Danny said loud looking at Isaac as if he was offending him. he turned to Stiles with a smile. “If it were a date you’d know I want to take you on a date.” The guy winked at him and gave him one of those dimpled smiles and Stiles blushed.

“I’m coming too...” Isaac offered and moved to get ready with the rest.

They were on their way to the door when the memory of Allison Argent came to his head; and Victoria; the smell of blood and dead and someone asking him to see things for what they were. 

He went out with his new friends and they flirted with some girls and the movie was amazing; they were going back walking down the streets walking in pairs; Isaac stayed behind with him while Boyd and Danny were remembering stories of their lacrosse days.

“So… how are you? Is your job what you wanted?” he said biting his bottom lip and looking innocent and sweet. Stiles felt strangely shy and nodded. “Good, I’m very glad you have found something close to us; I didn’t want you to go.”

Stiles felt himself blushing. “I like it in here too; I wouldn’t go.” He said but something was nagging at his brain; he knew he had promised not to leave someone before.

Isaac was avoiding his eyes. “In general? Or is there something or someone special?”

Stiles was not blind; or that stupid, Isaac advances were clear and obvious and it both scared and flattered Stiles. Boyd laughed so hard in front of them as he turned to shout for them to hurry up. “You guys have to hear the idiocy this guy is saying; a goalie thinks he’s as much a player as I was.”

“I was better.” Isaac said and moved fast in front of them; Stiles laughed looking from one to the other and the other.

“One of these days I’m gonna show you your place Lahey.” Boyd threatened jokingly.

Danny chuckled; Isaac narrowed his eyes and got close to him with a feral face. “Bring it on Vernon…”

Danny laughed hard and sat on the floor while Boyd marched ahead of Isaac offended. “I was joking bro… I’m sorry…”

Danny held Stiles hand as they marched back to the apartment. “are you good at Sports Stiles?” he asked smiling at the way Isaac was begging Boyd to forgive him for the use of his first name.

“No…” he said blushing. “The only thing I’m good at is drawing.”

Stiles couldn’t sleep that night; around 4am he noticed he had locked his door and pushed a chair in front of it. Without knowing why he waited for Isaac at lunch; and then waited for him to come home. Isaac; usually serious and quiet was smiling and Stiles needed nothing more.

Boyd had a sketchbook and pencils for him, and Isaac had him watercolors and chalks. Danny offered his services as model. All three of them laughed as Stiles spent three hours making a drawing of Danny who looked exactly like the real thing.

One night, Danny on night shift, Boyd out with friends; he and Isaac; resting after a 24 hours shift, were alone at home. Isaac sat next to Stiles and held the sketchbook the boy was using at the time. “I have a couple questions… if you don’t mind…” he said eyes glued to the sketch of his face, he smiled at the resemblance and then turned his kind eyes to Stiles, he noticed he was nervous; after the things Boyd had told him; knowing about Isaac’s trust issues Stiles was okay with the blond guy asking as many questions as he wanted; about things he remembers.

“Ask away…” he said already facing him; Isaac deserved Answers after Stiles had snapped at him at work because part of the memories he had forgotten were coming back; his hand was held from behind and in front of them was Danny; broad shoulders and dark hair; somehow Stiles feared Danny will turn and his green eyes would see his hand on Isaac’s.

Except Danny didn’t have green eyes. Was this proof that without knowing he favored Danny romantically? “Stop touching me in public!! He could see!” he had said without a reason startling himself along with Isaac and calling unnecessary attention to them both.

Isaac nodded looking intently to his face; Stiles had spent over a minute just looking in to the distance. 

“How old are you?” Isaac lost every bit of the childlike behavior he used with his patents; Stiles often got mesmerized by the way Isaac could make even the worst behaved child comfortable enough to let him get close. And his voice to the parents always sounded more serious and harsh than most, he had zero tolerance for neglectful behavior and was the first to call child services if he saw the minimum sign of violence.

Deep down in that serious and professional behavior Stiles was used to see from Isaac Lahey pediatrician, Stiles saw a bit of worry; the question was expected since Isaac had maintained a certain distance maybe thinking Stiles was underage.

Stiles blinked a couple times, he was 17 when he finished school and started studying to be a teacher at 18. “I’m 21. 22 in April.”

Isaac opened his eyes big. “Wow!! I-I’m 30.”

“I don’t mind…” where did that came from? The gleeful smile on Isaac’s face was enough to know he had said the right thing.

“Where were you before coming here?”

The words formed in his head; wolf’s pain. He blinked surprised. “I don’t remember, and the bits I do; I rather keep them for myself a bit more.” He said honest.

Isaac nodded letting out a tired breath. “I… my life had been a mess and I just want to convince myself I can trust you.”

Stiles felt the need to let him know he could. “You can!!” he said earnest. “I just have things fuzzy and…” he shrugged. “Maybe is just… that I don’t want to disappoint anyone with… what if I was not a good person?” he said finally. “If I were a good person I’d have someone else than a stranded father caring for me, right?”

“I care…” Isaac moved closer; his hand holding stiles. “I care… and I don’t care if you were somebody else, you’re here with me now…” and in a whisper. “Would you stay with me?”

Things came to him in seconds. _“But what if they hated me?” his green eyes flew to Stiles, all stormy ocean and broken soul. “If those out there were afraid of me; if Deucalion chased me with his cross bow; if they banished me… would you stay with me?”_ the howl was resounding in his head and Stiles nodded; his eyes filled with tears.

“I just want to start a life… even if I have to go away…” he still hadn’t told them about the meeting with his father; he had been saving quietly for it.

Isaac smiled. “Well, you could…” he took a deep breath. “I-I..” Isaac smiled shyly. “You know our residency is ending, right?” Stiles knew they even had a calendar and were marking the days; they’ll be having their boards soon too and studying was their priority. “Well even before the boards I’ve been offered a position on Port Munford… and I know you have to be there by September… you could come with me?”

Stiles was about to say yes, without even thinking about it because it meant he’ll be closer to his father; he nodded.

“So you… like…Me?” Isaac asked doubtful and it was so cute Stiles had to smile and nodded.

Of course he liked Isaac, from his three friends Isaac was the one who stayed late for him; always had a smile, his touched caused something in his stomach he was not used to and… something in his eyes made him feel at ease; as if he weren’t a storm… if that makes any sense

They went out, and went out every now and then when work allowed it; either with the others or by themselves; Stiles wanted to not understand but he knew those were dates; still the name kept coming: Derek followed usually by a howl, a sad sound that made the hair at his nape to rise.

He let go of Isaac. “I keep hearing a howl…” Stiles said pissed. “It’s like I can hear an animal in pain.” He said huffing pissed at himself. “It’s been happening since I left the hospital.” He explained as he rubbed a hand over his eyes forcing Isaac to let go of the hand he had held again. He took a napkin and the pen Isaac had in his hands at the beginning of the conversation and started drawing something in it; without paying attention a house appeared on the napkin. “I just keep thinking about a name… a man, and I’m tired of it, I want to—I want to forget, to have new things in life, good things…” 

Isaac moved forward nervously biting his bottom lip. “Then… Could you consider moving with me when this is over?”

Things were clear for the brothers; as much as they wanted to keep close forever it was impossible, Boyd had been offered a place up north with one of the professors that liked him the most.

Danny will be going to a different continent leaving Isaac alone. “I plan to join the WWU medics without borders.” He said. “And there’s an opening for teachers too… ” His tone was hopeful as he offered Stiles a hand. “I can’t give you much being an orphan with no fortune, but I promise I’ll make your life full again, either if you remember or not I’ll be there for you”

Stiles choked a bit and nodded. Isaac in a burst of passion moved forward and kissed him and then he remembered.

It came all to him in that kiss; the second Isaac lips touched his he remembered strong hands holding his hips; a hand in his and the starry night he remembered and just had drawn on the napkin, he remembered his name, said by nervous lips, and eyes of stormy ocean; the tremulous voice saying it _say my name_ Stiles remembered his name; memories came back, his name whispered in his voice; Derek’s voice, repeated in bed while they kissed.

Derek’s strong chest and indescribable sorrow in his eyes was back to torment him; all the events the wedding and rings; his hand flew to his chest searching for something that was not there.

He gasped as someone touché his face; Isaac was close frowning worried. “you’re crying…” he commented. 

“I-I… maybe it was because he just remembered everything; because t was too much or because it felt surreal stiles told everything he remembered. Everything except the part where Derek showed him the monster he could turn into and Kate shifted into the creature that wanted to hurt him. In his version of the events Kate was only a psychiatric patient.

“Then you did the right thing by leaving, you had to go away…” Isaac said resolute. “What that lord thought he was? Asking you to be his lover, the bastard!” he said and Stiles felt better for the indignation.

Suddenly he felt tired and fell asleep without even noticing it.

They both woke up when Danny slammed the door looking at them as if he had found the most bizarre thing in the world. Isaac tried to say something.

“Gah!!” Danny covered his ears.”I’m just glad you’re dressed now…” he said and marched into his room without another word.

Stiles got serious without explanation; went to get ready for work and for first time since he left Wolfsbane Hall he noticed he had lost his shawl; the one thing he carried with him since he left his first home.

Stiles trip to see his father took place not long after that; he just left for a week; he spent the entire trip biting his nails and with his legs jittering. What would he say? What would happen?

He sat on a café where they had agreed to meet and after hours of patiently waiting he was sure the man won’t come when blue eyes caught his and the man smiled. “You look just like your mother…” he said before breaking down crying and hugging Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went for Isaac with a bit of help from Danny because I needed a Miss Oliver


	21. three things can't be hidden: the Sun, The Moon The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He needs you; come back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah we're almost done guys

***

Noah Stilinski was everything Stiles would ever want as a dad; “law forced me to stay away for two years, I swear I wrote your aunt every week asking for you but she never answered y letters, all she said is you didn’t want to write me. And I understood what kind of father forgets about his kid?”

Stiles had been serious and quiet since the man arrived and started his explanation and his side of the story.

“I grew up in an orphanage.” He said feeling a painful knot in his throat. “I was beaten, starved, punished and alone; my heart broken so often I stopped caring…” he said and finally he couldn’t stop his sob. His father knew what will come; it was obvious in the way his face steeled for the recrimination. “And all that is over now… all that is over since you answered me.”

What an interesting image it must have made for outsiders, two adults crying like children and hugging on a café at the port in Munford.

Stiles’ heart felt healed somehow after telling to his dad part of his life story; his happiest moments in Beacon Hills and in Wolfsbane Hall; he also told him about his actual life. “The kids are smart and everyone is just so positive; no matter what they’re always optimistic; it’s a great change.”

“I’ll try to find you a job then.” The man said. “There are always officials’ kids and others WWU always need teachers.” He smiled. “I’ll find a way to keep you next to me now on.” Stiles smiled; it made him think about Isaac’s offer and he nodded. This was perfect; leaving his past behind; leaving the pain of Wolf’s pain hall behind.

When they parted ways three days later it was far different; this time they promised to keep in touch even if Noah’s job was taking him all the way to Africa on a mission to Sudan where humans were still paying for climate change being ignored for decades. “I’ll be back after Christmas; but now I have a reason for finally settling somewhere.” He said with a different smile. “Pick a place; I know I’d be set wherever I ask for.” Stiles had laughed all the way back to the train station after he saw his dad’s ship parting.

***

Stiles remembers the sketchbook he left at Wolfsbane hall, just like he remembers the first notebook he took exclusively to fill it with drawings; How Morrel had smiled and praised him and showed his drawings to everyone. How many of these teachers had looked at him as he was special.

He remembers the guests; all of them passing his drawings among them with expressions of awe and admiration. He remembers Derek asking if he had copied a picture, or passing his fingers through the edges of the drawing of the night near the lake.

On his way back he drew many things, his father’s ship, the forgotten historical lighthouse out there in the water; history taught him that it was once an island; and that that lighthouse had been a symbol of hope and freedom; the rust covered green lady carrying a torch was there looking at him with her legs covered by water; global warming’s effects had been catastrophic.

He drew also the faces of his friends; Boyd, sarcastic funny Boyd; how he was always reading and eating; how easy it was to make him laugh and how he teased Isaac into playing basketball with him; he drew Danny with his kind eyes always casted down when he looked at him; always typing on his computer; and always checking his phone in case he was needed back at the hospital.

Then Isaac; he was the easier to draw, the serene blue of his eyes; how different they were from Derek’s how easy to like he was; always nice and kind; always smiling and trying to please everyone without being servile or acting inferior, always sure of himself and his actions but also being gentle; it was the exact opposite of Derek Hale; Isaac Lahey to Stiles was a walking contradiction. He draw him with his curls a little bit longer than they were; and a smile on his face; like the one he had for days after the first time he saw him with a patient that just coded; how he fought to save that young life; how after long time of working on the kid the little heart started beating again, he was about to cry of relief and instead laughed with his eyes filled with tears.

He drew Isaac and then stared at the drawing; is this what he wanted in life? Was he enough to make him forget Derek?

No he wasn’t 

He arrived to the apartment one Sunday afternoon and it was empty; he left some stuff in the den; presents and other stuff and went to take a shower. He heard someone shouting; asking if he was back. “No I’m still on Munford you ass!!!” shouted Stiles cheeky to hear laughter in return. It felt great to have someone his age around.

Once bathed he marched to the den to find Danny staring to a drawing; he had a expression of adoration and was biting his lips as one of his fingers were touching the drawing as if it were sacred.

“Hey!” Stiles said smiling and Danny startled, he closed the sketchbook and looked at Stiles. “Oh no!! Please carry on!! Do you like them?” he said smiling as Danny doubtful opened the book again in random page; one where a man was sketched with the utmost detail; his sharp features, all angles and edges; all strong features and brooding expression; Green stormy eyes, stubble and pouty lips; a wolf standing behind him in a forest. 

“Who is this?” Danny asked showing him the page and Stiles gasped; he didn’t even remember he draw it

Stiles let out a sigh as he took his book back touching reverently the drawing with the tip of his finger and feeling his heart aching. “I… I...” he let out a huff. “Someone I cared for so much I left to help him…” he caressed the page a bit more…what an image he must be; touching a piece of paper the way he wish he could touch the one he loves.

And he understood; he just there understood; the longing glances, the pissed off expression; the coldness, the soft smiles directed to him… they were never for him, they were all for Isaac; Isaac the guy that was always by his side, always choosing the chair next to Stiles; the one who was always touching him, and ignoring Danny. His eyes flew to Danny as he gasped, the thought finally sinking in.

Danny must have noticed it because he blushed a bit and looked away. “How could you leave someone you love?”

Stiles gulped; he just knew what was happening here; Danny’s eyes filled with tears. “How could I not…” Stiles said with a sigh. “He… ” He felt his throat closing. “It broke my heart too.”

Danny shook his head nodding. “I kinda understand.”

“Because you love Isaac?” Stiles let out looking intently to Danny first nodded and then paled looking at him. “You love him but he doesn’t know.”

“Of course I love him, he’s my brother…”

Stiles nodded. “You know what I mean, and you are not real brothers, right? Not biological brothers.”

Danny looked miserable. “You don’t get it; we promised we will be brothers for the rest of our lives.” He said cleaning a stray te4ar from his eyes. “He’d think I’m a freak.” He took a deep breath. “I rather have him loving me as his brother, than not having him at all.”

Stiles nodded knowing exactly how it felt. “I get it, better a little bit than nothing at all, right?” Isaac nodded and Stiles felt like crying.

“Please don’t say anything…?” Danny begged. “If I ever get to… if he knew he’d hate me.”

“What if he feels the same and is scared to say anything?”

Danny smiled sad. “No, he’s in love with you; and I’m only the brother that cares for him the most… he always calls me that.” Danny bit his bottom lip with a sad smile. 

“I left the man I love because it was the best for him and me…” Stiles said looking at his notebook and flipping pages. “I had to and I know I’d never gonna love anyone like I love him.” Danny swallowed hard getting the page Stiles was ripping from his notebook and offering him. “You have three months man; don’t let it happen to you too.”

“What about you?” Danny asked looking at the amazing drawing of Isaac.

Stiles was about to say something when the door opened and Boyd and Isaac came in. “You’re back!!” Boyd moved to him lifting Stiles from the floor in a bear hug. “Missed you man…”

Isaac was smiling brightly and moved fast to extricate Stiles from his brother’s arms and held him close too; this was more intimate and it broke Stiles’ heart how Danny avoided them.

***

The last three months of residency; the boards and everything passed in a flash; Stiles spent many of those nights while his friends were studying on the roof; there was space flat enough for him to lay down and look at the sky, the stars at night bright and looking at him as a mockery. A giant full moon looked at him every month reminding him of Derek Hale and Wolfsbane hall. 

Summer was here; more than a year had passed and he used to run earlier than ever to avoid the sun, he always came home with the sun going up. Malia sent him a message, the first since he left, he didn’t’ read it, the one from Scott he ignored too.

He sent his request for a place as part of the WWU forces and he got his acceptance letter; he was about to leave this side of the world forever more.

Danny was the first to leave; Boyd cried as he hugged him and promised he’d call as often as possible. “Until you get a girlfriend?” Danny asked and Boyd blushed.

“You’re more important than any girl…” he said holding Danny and lifting him off the floor.

Danny chuckled patting him on the back. “Then you haven’t met the right girl.” He said and kissed his cheek the second Boyd put him down. “Now if I can find Isaac…” he said his voice quivering a bit as both tried to laugh it out.

“He’s packing too…” Boyd made a sound. “I don’t know how I’m gonna survive in this empty place for a whole month…” he turned around to the almost empty kitchen. Danny turned around and marched down the hall to speak to Isaac.

Isaac turned when a knock on the door called his attention; he was half buried in his closet. “Come in!!” he shouted from a pile of notepads and books and let out a strangled sound when Danny passed the door with his eyes puffy and red. 

“I’m leaving in ten minutes it’s your last chance to say good bye…” Danny said with a broken voice.

Isaac got up and marched to him without any reservation; they hugged and Danny let out a sob. “I’m gonna miss you Danny…” he whispered against his neck.

“Me too, I love you Isaac…” Isaac got stiff for a second. “I love you bro…” he covered letting out a shattering sob. 

Boyd was looking at them with tears running down his face and he turned around giving them privacy. “About time man…” he said as he left, Isaac’s eyes were huge; moth open as he held Danny close.

“I...” he said trying to understand.

Danny pulled away and smiled. “I’m not expecting a reply, okay?” he said shrugging and looking away. “I just want you to know it, okay? I won’t let this break my heart…” he moved ahead and kissed Isaac on the lips, just a peck and he pulled back. “Good Bye Isaac Lahey, call me often, okay? And be careful okay?” he finished; he turned around and left the room.

Stiles was coming from work when he found Boyd wiping his face on the hall. “Boyd? What happened?” The guy turned looking at him and then to the pile of cases by the door. “oh…” he said sad as Danny came out of Isaac’s room crying too.

“There you are little brother!!” he said trying to be cheerful. “There you are little wise thing.” He said hugging Stiles who let his bag go to hug him back.

This shouldn’t feel this good; he shouldn’t be this relieved to know Danny wanted Isaac.

“Good Bye Danny!!” Stiles said feeling his heart heavy at the idea of losing his friends and strangely free at the idea of Isaac knowing someone else could be an option for him.

“I’ll call you and when you’re around you better come visit.” He said as he pulled away too, the doorbell called, Danny’s cab was there and Boyd helped him carry his stuff out.

Stiles walked down the hall to find Isaac still standing there stunned. “Isaac?” he called and the man turned. “Are you okay?”

“I…” he said and snorted. “Danny said he loves me.” Stiles smiled proud. “You knew?” Stiles nodded. “It doesn’t piss you off?” Stiles shook no.

“He loves you and looking at you, it’s obvious you love him too.”

Isaac sobered out. “I’m with you, I can’t...” Stiles turned; he heard the howl again. “Stiles?”

The boy smiled. “I keep hearing him calling…” he whispered and Isaac got mad.

“Stop thinking on him; stop thinking about breaking laws of men and God; stop thinking about him!!!” he huffed. “You can’t…”

Stiles moved closer. “No, I can’t, I will never be able to, But You can, yes you can, don’t let him go without knowing you love him back…” Isaac stood there for a second. “You have no reason to not say it back, you have no reason except your own fear, go on. Tell him!! don’t let him hurt the way I hurt GO!!”

Isaac looked at Stiles for a second and then to the door, and back to Stiles.

“Thank you.” he said and ran down the hall to stop right at the door and coming back, he took something from his neck and gave Stiles his rings on a chain. “I was going to give them back to you… I just…” Stiles nodded holding his rings. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles walked to the window and saw Boyd laughing like an idiot while Danny and Isaac were hugging. 

It was perfect and he felt so happy for them, until he found a message from Laura.

“He needs you; come back.” It said and Stiles had to go back, he just had to.

***

Stiles went back; he first finished stuff at the hospital and wrote to his father telling him where he was going.

“Don’t worry…” his father said resigned. “You’re an adult and you have your own life.” He finished. “I’ll have to ask for something close to you then…” stiles almost cried at how accepting his father was,

Boyd was going really close- he said- so they traveled together parting only at the end of the road on the train station.

As they left the train it took him only seconds to find a cab that will drive him to the Wolfsbane field. “Tourists keep coming…I don’t get why.” the man commented. “Since the fire and the beasts’ sightings; things have calmed a lot lately.”

“FIRE!?” Stiles felt his heart sinking. 

“Almost two years ago…” the man kept droning out without any emotion at all. “Apparently they had a nut job on that house, she attacked the Lord something from that place and burnt the house; nobody has seen the guy, rumors say he died…”

“Is Lord Derek Hale dead?”

The guy nodded. “As far as I know there’s a lady in there now, or two… that’s a new thing though; a month or so. Before that nobody knew for sure what was happening; so I guess yeah the guy must be dead.”

Stiles couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe; the cabbie had to park and help him out of the car in full panic attack.

Without notice; without explanation Stiles started running, Derek couldn’t be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love and for following this crazy mess.  
> kudos and comments are always welcome


	22. MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren’t miraculously happy; no, it took time and lots of love to finally get over their pain and sorrows but… eventually all that was left was happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support and the patience

***

The once proud house was still a burnt down skeleton; Stiles almost cried watching the courtyard destroyed, on one side of the house a crowd of workers were setting things ready to rebuild the stone wall that had fallen.

The door was ajar and he marched in with his heart thumping hard on his chest; the furniture was burnt and the once richly decorated place was in ruins. “Hello?” he called and only the echo responded him. after a while of him passing around the place something caught his attention; Deaton was there with a dark haired young woman.

“Excuse me!!” the girl said marching to him decided. “Excuse me!! YOU!!” Stiles turned at the sound of the voice and faced the angry girl; her eyebrows, the eyes, she was a Hale; stiles remembered Derek saying that Malia was Hale and he could see in this woman’s features where that idea came.

“Stiles!!” Deaton passed in front of the woman and marched at him. “Lady Cora; this is Stiles!!” Deaton didn’t stop he just marched to him and hugged him. Stiles let out a chuckle and hugged back; the first time he actually hugged back as first instinct.

“Glad to see you Deaton!” he said with a honest smile on his face. “I-I--- wow!” he said looking around.

“Many things happened.” He said ominous before smiling and turning to the woman he left behind and now was right there staring at them. “This is Lady Cora Hale; Lord Derek’s baby sister.” 

Stiles looked at the woman who didn’t even blinked in his direction. “So this is Stiles… the one who bailed my brother…” she said; she looked at the extended hand and finally took it. “I’m going to tell Laura…” she just turned and left telling Deaton to tell the workers to hurry up. “That window has been down since the funeral.”  
Stiles was shivering; the girl was dressed in whole black and talking about a funeral. “What happened?” he mumbled feeling his legs giving up. “is Derek…?” the words couldn’t even form in his mouth and he felt like crying.

Deaton let out a sigh with a half sad smile on his face. “he’s not with us anymore…” and Stiles felt the air being sucked out of his lungs.

“STILES!!” Scott and Melissa came running and hugged him Scott was no longer the kid he left; he was a young man with the expression and the presence of an adult. In two years he was as tall as his mom and Stiles gasped surprised when a strong young man raised him from the floor.

“Scott...” he said and noticed the tears in Melissa’s face. 

“Sweetie.” She cooed holding him tight. “sweetie…” her sob Stiles left it to his bones. “we missed you so much!! We needed you here!!”

Stiles let out a soft laughter; he could hear steps behind them. “Derek…” he said waiting for an explanation.

“He left us…” Melissa explained as another scream was heard from inside the ruins of the house, Erica came running part of her face was burnt and her hair was now long and wild, curls everywhere! It gave her a new face, a cuter face. 

“Stiles!!” she said hugging him. “You left!!” she accused after several minutes. “You left before anything…” she cleaned her face. “If Laura hadn’t been here…” 

“What happened?”

Scott spoke from behind him. “Kate broke the doors and started a fire on the second and third floor, she attacked Derek and Argent shot her.”

“That’s when he noticed you weren’t in the house anymore. He just ran out ignoring everything about this house.” He said his mother got closer and she told the rest of the story.

“We were trying to save as much as possible; nobody noticed Kate’s body missing. By the time he came back there wasn’t much to save, and she appeared God Knows from where and stabbed him…”

“Almost 50 times until Laura and peter put her down; they had to reduce her to shreds.” Erica chirped. “It was impossible… nobody…” she let out a sigh and bit her lips.

Stiles felt his heart beating so fast at the idea of Derek in pain. He noticed he was breathing erratically the voices drowned a bit. “We thought he was gone when the ambulance left.” Scott added. “But he just got up and ran out afraid of what they’d do to him when…” he looked around, “you know, if someone finds out?”

Stiles nodded, so Derek died alone in the forest he loved so much… at least it was a decent place to be…

“Come sweetie; let’s get you warmed up.” It was true Stiles hadn’t noticed the weather; it was cold and rainy and he had run more than five miles to get there.

So he sat in the kitchen and waited; one of the maids that he remembers hugged him and brought him coffee. Some of the guys came and greeted him and finally he was left with Melissa and Erica and Scott. “Malia?” he asked dreading the answer.

“Lady Laura took her to her home; her daughter is around her age; things were too somber for her in this place; with Derek…” Melissa let out and Stiles felt his heart breaking.

“Where…” he tried to let it out but nothing came; after an awkward moment of silence he attempted again. “Where… is…”

“Hale’s house.” Scott said before anyone could understand what Stiles wanted to know. “But he’s feral.”

Stiles heart made a cartwheel. “He’s alive…!!” he said and Scott frowned and nodded Stiles started crying, he tried to get up seeing the door behind him as if it were a mile away, he tripped on his own feet and fell face first.

***

He really wanted to wait for Scott, he really wanted to… but his need to see him was bigger.

“Go on, just be careful!” Laura shouted as she stopped to regain her breath, Scott ran to him. 

“In case you need someone…” he said sad. “The few times mom came he tried to attack her, he hardly even speak anymore.”

The house was open; windows broken, the swift wind of the woods passed through the door ruffling the drapes; Stiles stopped there for a second; inside he saw everything thrown around. He heard something scuffing on the floor down the hallways and he moved there.

Against the wall, right outside the door of the room that has been his; he found a beast.

There was dripping blood all around him; cuts and gashes were open in his chest and arms; his face had m arks and his eyes were closed. “Not again..” the creature murmured. “No more please…” Stiles walked close smelling the blood and the infection in the man’s wounds. “Is not you… I just know…”

He looked down to his wounds. “Why can’t I die? I can’t even…”

“No…” Stiles moved closer almost touching him but Derek jumped away as if scared of him.

“Not again.” he repeated in the worst tone of voice Stiles had ever heard, defeated and sad. “Don’t touch me to vanish… I can’t do that anymore…” he let out a huff more animalistic than human. As stiles moved forward the beast lounged forward and hissed showing his teeth. It was strong arms on his shoulders pulling him away what made him react right when the sharp teeth were so close to him it’ll have rip his face open.

Stiles heard the voices behind him; Laura’s tired and worried tone and Scott pity. “He’s still bleeding…” she said. “he hasn’t healed a bit, it’s just whatever they did to him what keeps him alive, who’d knew we’d have to thank those bastards for my brother’s life.” He kept taking but it was Scott’s voice he heard.

“Fever again…” Scott moved closer but Derek growled low in his throat. “He lets me get close now and then; thinking I’m you.” Stiles turned to Scott and noticed the bottle in his hand and a syringe with medication. “We have tried… he never wants to take it… ” he whispered and Stiles nodded taking them and moved closer.

“Derek?” the thing let out a pitiful sound. “Der…”

The monster growled turning at him with bright red eyes and sharp teeth. “Don’t you call me that!! She’s dead, nobody else calls me that.” Stiles nodded as he once more moved close even if the snarling had me scrawling back at first. 

“As you wish my lord…” the boy said startled and the beast relaxed, his claws disappeared and his hand moved to draw patterns in the pooled blood between his legs.  
Stiles took his hand and the monster gasped; he raised his eyes to Stiles and anger made them turn bright blood red and he roared launch himself forward trying to scare away his vision. But Stiles didn’t move; He just blinked taken aback and moved ahead once more holding his hand and putting the bottle between his fingers.

“Why don’t you leave… aren’t you afraid of the beast?” Derek growled in- more like whined- and held the bottle blinking at the strange weight on his hand. “It never last this long… you never stay this… long…” he weighted the bottle again. “Why won’t you leave?”

“I never get scared…” Stiles said using one of the alcohol wipes Scott had given him with the syringe and rubbing it on Derek’s thigh before applying the drug and looking up at the small gasp of pain.

“You’re… you’re real…” he said and let out a wounded sound, he let go of the bottle that rolled towards Stiles; Derek’s hand moving to touch the cheek of his vision. “I’m going to die, right? Finally… that’s why you’re still here…” when his fingers finally reached the white skin a smug of blood stained it and Derek gasped. 

Stiles didn’t care even if Derek retrieved his hand surprised. “You’re not gonna die; do you understand? Not now that I’m finally back.” He held the bloody hand and pressed it against his face as Derek made a sound and finally the beast retreated enough to let the man smile clutching a piece of fabric around his neck; Stiles' shawl, surprising the boy and breaking his heart at the same time.

“Take this…” Stiles said cleaning the tears from his face as he opened the bottle and holding it for Derek to drink, the first gulp was a real struggle, the rest… Derek just chugged it down. Stiles had to take the bottle from him so he won’t finish it all in one go. “Do you know me?”

“MY brave little thing…” Derek said. “I thought you were lost forever more…” he moved forward but instead of holding Stiles or kissing him or anything romantic he sagged and fell unconscious. Stiles just held him; closing his eyes and holding him like he would never let him go. The way he wished his mom held him; the way Lydia had hugged him that last time before bed. The way his father held him; holding him so tight that every piece of his broken heart wielded together again. this time for good.

***

The ambulance drone came in three and a half minutes and Derek was on his way to the hospital in four and a half. 

Laura was riding with her brother and Stiles was riding a hover with Deaton right behind them; everyone was trying to decide what they’ll do in case doctors found out what had happened to Derek.

Except not even Stiles could’ve predicted what happened next. Receiving them at the drone’s bay was Boyd; in scrubs and coat hearing the report of what was arriving.

“This is for surgery….” He complained. “why do you called Neuro?”

A nurse looked at him. “Sir; the patient needs an evaluation according to Dr. Nest.” Boyd wa a about to roll his eyes when he noticed something, Stiles was standing there by the entrance.

“Stiles?” Laura looked up from the forms she was filling. “what are you doing here?” the man moved fast to Stiles and hugged him. 

Stiles finally relaxed in one of those too tight bear hugs. “so good to see you Boyd…” he said and let out a sigh. “That’s Derek… ”

“THE Derek?” he turned furious and was ready to march and pummel the patient a bit more.

“He’s hurt… ” Stiles let out in a whine. “He’s hurt and was waiting for me…”

Boyd turned at him. “You still care for him?” Stiles nodded. ”after all he…” Stiles nodded again. “Damn it!!” he finally let Stiles go and ran into the room where Derek was being checked.

***

Derek Hale remembers every time he woke up to his mom sitting by his bed since the turning; every time he woke up with her crying, every time his dad was there frowning; or that her sisters were there Cora crying or Laura pacing his room.

He remembers every time he shouted and screamed that he only needed Kate to feel fine.

He remembers because after the fire he only spent one night at the hospital, since he healed absurdly fast.

He remembers because he promised never again something will have so much power on him; never, not ever!!

Until stiles.

He woke up with someone holding his hand; he expected his sisters or maybe Stiles; the real Stiles, the dark skinned hand was not. “Hey!!” the man said serious in a deep bass voice. “Hey!! Focus here man.” Derek blinked focusing on him and the hand he was moving to point to his face. “You won’t hurt my baby brother, is that clear?”

Derek frowned and tried to speak but his voice sounded as if he hadn’t used it in years. “brothers?” he croaked and the doctor nodded.

“Stiles is my brother!” he said and Derek smiled a bit.

“So it was real…”

“What was real?” Stiles was at the door looking to Boyd. “Brought you something…” Derek moved trying to imagine what could’ve Stiles brought for him just to see the huge doctor taking the cup from Stiles hand and a dognut with a fast thank you and a kiss on Stiles cheek mumbling something around the bite in his mouth that had the boy smiling.

“Oh don’t mind me at all…” Derek said with a deep growl in his voice startling Stiles who turned and let out a gasp.

“You’re up!” he said leaving his own cup anywhere as he dashed to his side. Derek smiled trying to sit and noticing the bandages on his hands and chest, even his face. Still he ran his fingers over his face looking at him in adoration. “I’m up..” Derek said groaning with the pain of movement.

“Do not strain yourself!” the doctor said.

“Boyd Shhh…” Stiles said holding Derek’s hand and pressing the palm against his face. “I’m glad you’re back…” he said hiding his eyes filled with tears.

Derek smiled. “that’s MY line…” he said and bit his bottom lip. “I’m so glad you’re…”

“Back…” mumbled Stiles ready to laugh.

“Real…” Derek let out in a whimper. “I dreamt every night, every time that you came back and forgiven me, just to have you vanishing in front of me, my own brain mocking me…” he said as tears fell from his eyes.

“Don’t overtire him…” Boyd said and Stiles nodded cleaning his own tears and letting out a gasp. 

“You have to meet him.” he said and Boyd stopped by the door. “Boyd come…” as the doctor came back Derek felt his hand being offered to him. “This is Vernon Boyd my doctor and my friend.”

“Brother…” corrected menacingly the doctor as Stiles let out a chuckle.

“And this is Derek, my Derek…” Derek’s eyes traveled to Stiles in awe.

“I can see...” the doctor said. “Nice to meet you Stiles’ Derek, you better treat him right.” the door opened and a stampede of people passed all talking at the same time Melissa was there and Deaton and Laura and Cora and Scott and Erica, all relieved, all glad that he was happy all loud and touching.

“Guys? Guys! GUYS!!”Boyd shouted making everyone turn affronted. “My patient needs peace and quiet, not a regiment marching into this room at the same time.” His looked over all of them. “three at the time tops.”

Erica moved to hold Deaton and Scott. “We’ll wait outside.” She said pulling them to the door.  
While Laura and Cora were fawning over Derek Stiles tried to move away but Derek batted his sister’s hand and called his name. Mortified by the look of disgust on Cora’s face Stiles moved closer. “I’ll wait outside.”

“No!!” Derek moved making a machine start bleeping and startling everyone.

“LAY BACK!!” shouted Stiles getting closer and noticing how pale he was. “Lay back I won’t go anywhere…” Laura huffed and Cora whispered angrily but neither said anything else.

“I’m afraid…” Derek said as his breathing went back to the soft rhythm it usually was and his eyes blinked slowly and heavy. “I’m afraid that if let you go, you’ll vanish again…” Derek let out a soft breath and closed his eyes falling asleep holding Stiles hand in his very tight. Stiles half rolled his eyes at the tears he had on his ace and faced Laura.

“Doctors found some kind of toxin on him; apparently Kate had it in her claws.” She said. “Dr. Boyd said he’s only seen one other case like that, some kind of neurotoxin.” Stiles blinked thinking about himself when he meet his new brothers.

“You better don’t leave him again.” warned Cora in a growl when Stiles didn’t answer and Laura elbowed her.

Stiles smiled. “I’m not planning to.” He answered as he sat on the chair next to the bed so the hand still clutched in Derek’s won’t be in an awkward angle.

He was almost asleep when Derek let go of his hand and in the state he was he just curled on his chair and fell asleep.

He woke up to Derek looking at him as if he were a ghost. “Hey..” he said smiling.

“It’s… it’s you…” Derek said desperate. “You’re… here… you’re real!!” he tried to move but the machines started beeping again and a nurse came running. “Where am I?” Derek asked worried looking around much to Stiles dismay.

It happened again and again for ten days; on day eleven Stiles tired and crying after he had to explain once again to Derek he was back, he was real and he was going to stay he took the rings from his neck and put them on the bed; the band went to his finer and the triskele went to Derek’s hand. He opened his eyes the next day and moved his hand looking at the ring and smiled. “You’re back…” he said sounding like himself. Stiles nodded. “You won’t leave?” Stiles shook no. “Did this happen before?” Stiles started crying and nodded again and he chuckled at the worried face in Derek.

“It’s okay… ” He said cleaning tears from his eyes. “You’re getting better.” Derek moved holding him and hugging him, kissing his brow and letting out a sigh. 

“You still smell like you…” he said and got quiet while not letting him go. 

“I’m free now.” Derek said. “I was even before… before you left.”

Stiles close his eyes clinging to Derek like a child. “And I’m no longer an orphan.”

Derek laughed not letting him go no matter how much the nurse insisted on it.

***

It took a month for Derek to be ready to go home; the wedding was prepared in three more; the house was restored and Malia was back; she hugged Derek and Stiles and promised she’ll never leave them again.

It took a lot of time more to have them all back home and the house back to what it was, no longer dark halls and secret door but a place filled with laughter and joy much to Deaton’s pleasure.

Stiles made sure his father stayed close and once a week they spend dinner time catching up; Stiles wished it could be more often but the Sheriff of the county don’t really have that much time free.

Boyd hid the secret of Derek’s change but understanding the poison in the creatures claws helped many to recover from their attacks until they weren’t a risk anymore.

Derek recovered in a whole year and he still takes Malia and Scott and a more confident Erica on camping trips where they can let out their animalistic sides, sometimes they take Melissa and Stiles too. I mean every time; Melissa won’t leave her son alone and Derek won’t let Stiles out of his sight.

One night Derek took Stiles walking from Hale house to the lake and under the most amazing full moon and the beautiful starry night.

“Why do you have to drag me here, there are bugs!” Stiles said slapping a hand on his neck to get rid of a bunch of mosquitoes.

Derek got close and pulled him close and away from the cloud of bugs that were following him. “Just trust me this time, okay?” he said and heard Stiles grumble something. 

“I think I liked you better before; when you’ll do as I asked without so many protests.” 

Stiles turned upset. “When I was so scared to losing everything in life I just let you do anything you wanted?”

Derek hugged him without explanation. “You don’t have to be scared anymore…”

Stiles pushed Derek and rolled his eyes at his own silliness. “I know…” he took Derek’s hand. “but I’ve been up for over 16 hours so far, I wanted to go to bed early… and…” the last tree was left behind and instead of a dark surface reflecting the sky above; the lake had been turned in another sky with thousands of small lights surrounding it; there was only one tent and ona side where two persons were leaving a table was set for them both. 

“The first time, I did everything wrong, I wanted to have this one right, at least this…” Stiles turned searching for Derek’s eyes; but he didn’t found him; Derek was on one knee holding his fingers and looking at him as if he hung the moon. “Would you marry me? This time for real; without anything or anyone risking our happiness?”

“About time…” Stiles said jumping on Derek and kissing him. “what took you so long!!”

***

Their first time was that night, there at the edge of the lake; stiles was trembling when Derek got him naked. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” he promised as he kissed the skin of his shoulders and stiles let out a sound. “Don’t worry…”

Derek took his time making sure Stiles first time were good and making sure he’d remember this first time forever more. His last first time with someone.

Sweaty and panting; stretched open around Derek Stiles shouted, the loudest he had ever been; he threw his head back as he called his future husband’s name out loud. 

“MINE…” growled Derek out of control eyes red and bright as he emptied himself inside his perfect boy. “Brave little thing… ” He mumbled as Stiles shuddered coming down of his orgasm. “I love you.” 

Stiles repeated crying that he loved him too.

***

This wedding happened with a lot of people in it; including Isaac and Danny, and Derek sisters with their families; even Peter was happy for them, and as a proof of forgiveness Derek invited Chris Argent and his daughter; Boyd sat next to Erica and everyone could see they were in love.

Morrel and Finstock were invited with every kid from Beacon Hills and the entire place was filled with laughter and voices; every last bit of darkness washed away in the kid’s laughter; chased away with the love the entire place was filled with. 

To make things perfect Noah Stilinski walked Stiles to the altar.

They weren’t miraculously happy; no, it took time and lots of love to finally get over their pain and sorrows but… eventually all that was left was happiness and love.

The two things neither of them thought they’ll ever get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah that's it.  
> I hope you like the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post as often as i can I have most of the story rady


End file.
